<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чужой by betsy_malfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514410">Чужой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsy_malfoy/pseuds/betsy_malfoy'>betsy_malfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Финрод отправляется в очередной самоубийственный квест, Финрод спасен!, Финрод старательно держит покерфейс, всё что можно понять не так будет понято не так, много подросткового ангста, много эльфийской магии, подземные твари захватывают Нарготронд! (почти), разумные магические существа, суровые эльфийские пограничники, трудно быть государем</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsy_malfoy/pseuds/betsy_malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Орки похитили Нвабадаша, когда он был младенцем. Они вырастили его как орчонка и превратили в свое бледное подобие. И только когда в замке Саурона появился золотоволосый эльф, начался путь Нвабадаша обратно к эльфам - и к самому себе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Потерянный</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нвабадаш был на службе, когда горстка безумцев атаковала их замок. Гонору им было не занимать. Вместо того, чтобы забраться по стенам и тихонько перерезать часовых, они явились прямо к воротам и бросили вызов самому илькану. Нвабадаш сперва не поверил своим глазам, но уже очень скоро помогал сдирать с пленников одежду. Хорошие тряпки, между прочим. Жаль, порезать пришлось, а то илькан их колдовством своим немного оглушил, и они валялись будто куклы. Тяжело таких ворочать. </p><p>Пленники, разумеется, оказались эльфами, только один человек к ним неведомо как приблудился. Слуга наверное. Нвабадашу никогда не прислуживали, даже люди, и наверное оттого он на одного эльфа глаз сразу положил. Эльф как эльф, только волосы золотые и вроде светятся немножко. Нвабадаш с мыслями чутка собрался и пошел к илькану. </p><p>- Странные причуды у тебя, мой дорогой Нвабадаш, - покачал головой Саурон. - Ты наверное этого не понял, но эльф, про которого ты говоришь, не простых кровей. Я пока не знаю, как его зовут, однако он похож на их давно почившего короля, что когда-то правил за морем. Скажи мне, Нвабадаш, ты выбрал его наугад, или все-таки заметил, что он чем-то отличается от остальных? </p><p>Нвабадаш даже не сразу нашелся, что сказать. Королей заморских он, конечно, в жизни не видал, но волосы-то золотые сложно не разглядеть, когда у остальных они черные как сажа! </p><p>Саурон рассмеялся почти добродушно, и Нвабадаш воспрял духом. Ему, разумеется, совсем неважно, королевская там кровь или нет, все равно красная, но вот эльф, он так похож на блестящую штучку. Нвабадаш ухватился за понятный даже самому тупому орку образ. Разве плохо получить блестящую штучку за хорошую службу? </p><p>Саурон снова нахмурился.</p><p>- Если хочешь золота, так и скажи, мне для тебя его не жалко. Я всегда тебе всё давал, хоть одежду, хоть драгоценности, хоть новое оружие, даже отдельные покои. Чем ты недоволен? Откуда в тебе это желание выделиться? Здесь ни у кого нет личных слуг, чем ты лучше остальных?</p><p>Нвабадашу, разумеется, слуга был не нужен, ему дежурных орков хватает, они и пол подметут, и золу из очага выгребут, и дрова новые принесут. У него и в мыслях не было гонять эльфа по хозяйству! Он бы с ним другое делал...</p><p>- А я думал, у тебя таких желаний больше не осталось, раз ты захотел жить один, - сухо сообщил Саурон. - Но если они тебя донимают, ты знаешь, где находятся солдатские бараки. Уверен, тебе там не откажут.</p><p>Нвабадаш похолодел и быстренько попросил разрешения вернуться к службе. И до следующего вечера старательно не думал о золотоволосом пленнике. Но как назло, чем усерднее он пытался его забыть, тем ярче становилась память о нем. </p><p>Наконец, Нвабадаш не утерпел и прокрался в подземелье. Пленники обмякли в пыточных креслах, к которым они были привязаны, и находились в полудреме, как и полагалось после долгого допроса. Их отгородили друг от друга большими кожаными занавесками, чтобы они не знали, что делают с их товарищами, и страдали не только от телесных мук, но и от сердечных. Нвабадаш как-то предложил заменить занавески на легкие деревянные ширмы, которые проще было бы мыть, и таким образом уменьшить кошмарную вонь, которая чувствовалась от самых ворот, но илькан не одобрил. Орков запах не беспокоит, Нвабадаша тем более, илькан вообще не дышит, так чего ради стараться? Не для пленников же.</p><p>Золотоволосый нашелся в самом дальнем углу. Такой же грязный и обмякший, как остальные. Нвабадашу не надо было принюхиваться, чтобы понять, что под креслом, у которого в сиденье специально для этого вырезали большую дыру, уже появились нечистоты. Волосы у пленника стали значительно короче, подбородок был весь в крови, которая стекла на обнаженную грудь. Нвабадаш положил ладонь ему на щеку и осторожно провел большим пальцем. Глаза у золотоволосого мигом распахнулись, а потом расширились, будто в удивлении, когда их взгляды встретились. </p><p>Нвабадаш увидел в его зрачках свое отражение. Не орк. </p><p>Он достал из кармана куртки фляжку. Вода с примешанным вином. Пленникам, конечно, дают пить, но мало ли золотоволосому еще хочется. Нвабадаш прижал горлышко к его губам и опрокинул на мгновение, давая паре глотков пролиться ему в рот. </p><p>Пленник чуть отвернул лицо и, не отводя взгляда, сплюнул воду себе на плечо. У Нвабадаша неприятно екнуло в груди, но настаивать он не стал. Не хочет, как хочет. Вместо этого, он склонился и лизнул присохшую на подбородке кровь. Золотоволосый пленник попытался отшатнуться, но дальше спинки кресла он отодвинуться не мог, и Нвабадаш продолжил его вылизывать. Кровь пахла болью, на вкус была как нож палача, но в этом не было ничего нового, и Нвабадаш постепенно добрался до рта. Кровь вытекла именно оттуда, он чувствовал это по запаху, и, лизнув на пробу, Нвабадаш поцеловал замученного эльфа. </p><p>В поцелуях у него большого опыта не было, орки слюнявиться не любили и сразу переходили к основному действию, но даже ему сразу стало понятно, что здесь чего-то не так. Вместо того, чтобы удариться о преграду из передних зубов, его язык сразу проник внутрь. Нвабадаш будто глотнул свежей крови. </p><p>Он отшатнулся. Пленнику не просто причинили боль, его изуродовали, причем так, чтобы унизить как можно сильнее. Нвабадашу здесь больше нечего было делать, и он поспешно вернулся в свои покои. Там было чисто и тепло, в очаге приятно потрескивали поленья, и Нвабадаш улегся перед огнем, вместо того чтобы идти в кровать. Почему-то именно сегодня ему хотелось спать как настоящему орку - на земле. </p><p>Илькан будто почувствовал его настроение и отослал из замка на пару дней. Это было мудрое решение, потому что Нвабадаш и правда отвлекся, пока рявкал на свой отряд, чтобы не зевали по сторонам. Окрестности замка опять кишели гигантскими шестилапыми крысами, плотоядными мотыльками, гусеницами-кровопийцами и прочей мелкой нечистью, которая возникала будто из воздуха, стоило илькану применить свое черное колдовство, как тогда, у ворот замка, ну и жрала лазутчиков, куда без этого. </p><p>Нвабадаш только вернулся и сразу бросился в подземелье. "Своего" эльфа он узнал только по остаткам золотых прядей на голове. Лицо у пленника превратилось в бесформенную кровавую массу, нос был сломан, а на месте одного глаза зияла темная дыра, из которой сочилась сукровица. Нвабадаш вспомнил, как смотрел на свое отражение то ли в синих, то ли в серых глазах эльфа, и у него почему-то ослабели колени. </p><p>Илькан был прав, илькан всегда был прав, не годится залезать на королевского родича будто на какого-то орка-новобранца, но разве... разве то, что сделали с этим то ли родичем, то ли нет, это лучше? достойнее? где достоинство в том, чтобы медленно подыхать в собственной крови и нечистотах?</p><p>Нвабадаш, конечно, сомневался, что эльф загнется от пыток. Слишком живучий был их брат, даже орки не всегда такое выдерживали, после чего эльфы вставали и шли работать. </p><p>Он поднялся в свою комнату, куда дежурные уже принесли большую деревянную бадью, и наполнили ее приятной горячей водой, от которой так заманчиво поднимался пар. Еще один подарок Саурона - возможность мыться в одиночестве, а не в солдатской бане. Илькан ценил его, в этом не было сомнения, но почему же он отказал так категорично, когда речь зашла об этом эльфе? </p><p>Нвабадаш погрузился в воду и ненадолго окунулся с головой. Конечно, пленник не сразу привык бы к его вниманию, если уж он даже воду выплюнул, но Нвабадаш умел убеждать. Ему бы только немного времени, а так, наслаждению сопротивляться намного сложнее, чем даже самой страшной боли. Нвабадаш устало потер ладонями лицо. Почему именно этот эльф? </p><p>Он вымылся неспеша, вылез из бадьи и, не вытираясь, рухнул на застеленную кровать. Разнежиться все равно не получится, слишком много дел накопилось, пока он бегал по лесам. Нвабадаш с изумлением понял, что именно сейчас не возражал бы против компании. Не любой, разумеется, но под одного вполне определенного эльфа он бы даже лег, хотя до сегодняшнего дня был уверен, что вообще никогда не захочет, чтобы к нему хоть как-то прикасались. Да, это было бы хорошо... обхватывать его ногами, гладить волшебные золотые волосы и смотреть на свое отражение в подернутых страстью глазах, то ли синих, то ли серых. Какого же они все-таки были цвета? </p><p>*****<br/>Илькан видимо совсем потерял интерес к пленникам, раз отправил их в темницу смертников. Там не было палачей, туда не приносили воду, в распоряжении узников была только влага, которая в изобилии сочилась по стенам. Их заводили внутрь, заковывали в ошейники, крепившиеся к низкому потолку на цепи, а дальше замуровывали вход, оставляя только небольшой лаз. Каждую ночь в него протискивался волкодлак, и одним пленником становилось меньше. Нвабадаш думал про себя, что скорее всего удавился бы на цепи после первой же ночи, но почему-то именно это подземелье будило в узниках больше всего сопротивления. Они выкрикивали оскорбления, так что их было слышно уровнем выше, пели песни и громко смеялись. Последнее почему-то было отвратительнее всего. Нвабадаш всегда выдыхал с облегчением, когда орки ломали каменную кладку и выносили то, что не доел волкодлак. </p><p>В первое утро Нвабадаш прислушался то ли к стенам, то ли к воздуху, то ли к самому себе, и с радостным неверием понял, что "его" эльф все еще жив. То же самое случилось и во второе утро, и в третье. Нвабадаш едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не сбежать в треклятое подземелье, не протиснуться в волчий лаз и не удостовериться своими глазами, что - жив!</p><p>Нетерпение он сжигал на службе, и орки, всегда поглядывавшие на него немного плотоядно, стали наконец смотреть с неподдельным страхом. Илькан следил за ним издалека, но молчал. За одним утром шло другое, смертников в подземелье становилось все меньше, и наконец Нвабадаш понял, что их осталось только двое. Неизвестно, жив золотоволосый эльф сейчас или нет, но послезавтра его останки вынесут и закопают в той же яме, где хоронили всех безымянных узников Острова Волкодлаков. </p><p>И он никогда уже не узнает, какого же цвета у того глаза. </p><p>В следующую ночь Нвабадаш был на службе. Орки, дежурившие по кухне, опять обленились и покидали крупные очистки в сток, предназначавшийся для жидких помоев. Нвабадаш стоял над забившимся отверстием, в котором стояла мутная жижа, колупал в нем самой длинной палкой, которую откопал в чулане с инструментами начальник смены, и мрачно думал о том, как же все-таки пробраться за этот коварный изгиб, куда палка не проходит. Может быть, попробовать пропихнуть кнут? Или просто выпороть всю смену и приказать устранить безобразие? Начальник смены, крупный орк наизлобнейшего вида, угодливо бубнил:</p><p>- Так ведь эльфы строили, господин хороший. Они же ничего по-простому не делают, чтобы раз - и в выгребную яму. Нет, надо чтобы сток через ползамка провести, десять раз его загнуть туда-сюда, и чтобы в нем всё позастревало...</p><p>- Эльфы не ленились ведра с очистками выносить! И потому у них ничего не застревало и не забивалось! - не выдержал Нвабадаш. </p><p>Ему не хотелось быть на этой кухне, объяснять по сотому разу простейшие вещи, чинить сломанное другими и знать, что через пару недель всё повторится опять. Разве ему это нужно? Разве он так хочет провести свою почти по-эльфийски долгую жизнь? Может быть, просто скормить всю кухонную смену гарнизону, и тогда орки хоть немножечко поумнеют? Начальник смены попятился. </p><p>- Так мы кислоту можем в кузнице поискать, - забормотал он. - Зальем в отверстие, она всё к утру прочистит. Мы так в прошлом году уже делали!</p><p>- Так и поищите, - в сердцах воскликнул Нвабадаш и сунул палку в лапы орку. - Хватит уже звать меня каждый раз!</p><p>Он с досадой припомнил, что именно это приказал делать то ли год назад, то ли десять... он совсем потерял счет времени. Орки очень плохо различали, когда происходит что-то мелкое, а когда необходимо позвать старшего. Неудивительно, что илькан предпочитал не иметь с ними дело.</p><p>Ноги сами понесли его в подземелье. Нвабадаш не знал, зачем, ему просто очень хотелось подойти к пещере, где доживали свои последние часы два оставшихся смертника, и... он не знал, что дальше. Постучать по кладке, замуровавшей вход? Покричать? Заглянуть в лаз? Так или иначе, он обязан был быть там. Именно сейчас. </p><p>Нвабадаш мысленно прикинул, где сейчас волкодлак, и резко остановился перед тяжелой дверью, которая вела в тот самый коридор. Середина ночи. Волкодлак сейчас либо жрет, либо только что убил, либо пожрал и разрывает изуродованно тело на куски, чтобы утащить в свой загон и доесть днем. Так или иначе, он на свободе, и приближаться к незапертому зверю мог только илькан. Остальные просто становились добычей. Нвабадаш прислушался. Из-за двери не доносилось ни звука, или может просто кровь слишком сильно стучала в ушах. Не успев еще раз подумать, он отодвинул засов и проскользнул за влажную от сырости железную створку. </p><p>Первое, что он успел понять, это что окружала его кромешная тьма. У волкодлака глаза светились довольно ярко, и если бы он сейчас был в коридоре, Нвабадаш бы это заметил, и это скорее всего стало бы последним, что он увидел в этой жизни. Он прислушался еще раз, пытаясь уловить влажное чавканье или почти неуловимый шелест лап по камню. Неужели уже вернулся в логово? И что это доносится из-за каменной кладки... неужели рыдание?</p><p>Нвабадаш ввинтился в лаз, и смрад, привычный и почти незаметный, ударил по его почти звериному обонянию. Здесь он был во сто крат сильнее. Где-то впереди, в наглухо замурованном от любого света каменном мешке, что-то слабо светилось. Сердце у Нвабадаша на мгновение остановилось, и он рванулся вперед. Он чуял кровь, много свежей крови, эльфийской и почему-то звериной. Он упал на колени в лужу, протянул руки вперед, и тут его глаза наконец привыкли к окружающему мраку. Он коснулся обеими ладонями человека, который прижимал к себе бездыханное тело "его" эльфа.</p><p>Золотые волосы почти все срезали палачи, зато теперь еле заметное сияние исходило от его кожи в тех местах, где она не была покрыта кровью. Человек прижимал к себе израненное тело, будто ребенка, и тихонько всхлипывал. Нвабадаш склонился и осторожно обнял их обоих. Человек даже не вздрогнул. Он поднял лицо, посмотрел туда, где по его представлению находился Нвабадаш, и прошептал:</p><p>- Он еще жив. </p><p>Нвабадаш прислушался, наклонился чуть ниже и действительно уловил еле ощутимое биение жизни. Как получилось, что какой-то там человек чувствовал "его" эльфа настолько лучше, чем он сам? </p><p>- Что случилось? - прошипел Нвабадаш, хотя это было и так понятно. Мертвый зверь. Чуть живой эльф. </p><p>- Он... он убил его, - ответил человек, и было неясно, кого он имел в виду. </p><p>Эльфы живучие, очень живучие, они встают и идут на работу после пыток, от которых орки дохнут, повторил про себя Нвабадаш. Но именно этот эльф очень ослаб. Он потерял много крови, его раны отравлены слюной волкодлака, его жизнь висит на волоске. Но именно этот волосок может оказаться очень, очень крепким. Нвабадаш закусил губу от бессилия. У него не было света или чистой воды, ему нечем было перевязать его раны и некуда забрать из этого смрадного подземелья, пропитанного трупным ядом, ведь илькан уже запретил ему брать себе этого эльфа. Нвабадаш не может бунтовать против Саурона. Он не умеет лечить раны или колдовать. Всё, что он может, это верно служить своему илькану! </p><p>И даже в этом он не преуспел, раз сидит сейчас в луже нечистот и думает о том, как спасти какого-то эльфа. Он не человек, не орк, всего лишь слуга, который даже имя получил не на обряде наречения, как орки, а от илькана, которого сейчас предает, но умирающий эльф явно знал о нем гораздо больше, чем он сам. Недаром его глаза так расширились, когда он увидел Нвабадаша. Нельзя допустить, чтобы он умер. </p><p>- Скажи мне, человек, - прошелестел Нвабадаш, - ты знаешь какое-нибудь колдовство? Что-нибудь, что может помочь. </p><p>- Я не колдун, - виновато отозвался тот.</p><p>- Я тоже, но я достаточно долго пробыл рядом с одним. Насмотрелся. Так ты знаешь хоть что-нибудь? Хотя бы понаслышке. </p><p>- Я слышал, что эльфы умеют делиться жизнью со своими ранеными, - немного подумав, сказал человек. - Подпитывают душу, чтобы та быстрее исцеляла тело. Ты эльф?</p><p>Какой глупый вопрос!</p><p>- Я могу попробовать, - заявил Нвабадаш и подумал, что хуже точно не будет. Он стек еще пониже и прикоснулся губами к холодному влажному лбу. Что делать дальше? Стены не знают ответ, воздух пропитанный смертью не знает ответ, зато его должен знать этот эльф. Конечно, эльфы всё знают про своё колдовство! И Нвабадаш прислушался к еле заметному золотому сиянию, которое он теперь видел даже сквозь закрытые веки, к запаху измученного тела, к чуть слышимому дыханию, и вдруг он услышал биение волн. Вода мерно ударялась о берег, чистая, свободная от скверны, уносящая боль... А потом был только яркий свет.</p><p>*****<br/>Он очнулся, только когда его потрясли за плечо. Это был какой-то незнакомый эльф, который склонился над ними. Еще два стояли рядом с факелами. За спиной кто-то ломал каменную кладку, люди и эльфы, судя по голосам, и они тоже принесли с собой много света. Нвабадаш прекрасно обошелся бы без него, потому что к человеку прижималась плачущая эльфийская дева, и она сияла так, что в каменном мешке стало светло будто днем. Нвабадашу не нужно было прислушиваться, чтобы понять, что "его" эльф тоже все еще жив.</p><p>К счастью, среди пленников нашлись те, кто знал как перевязывать раны и вообще разбирался во всем этом эльфийском колдовстве. Нвабадаш честно сказал, что его комната - самая чистая во всем замке, и теперь измученный эльф лежал в его постели и на этот раз действительно спал. Эльфийка и ее человек стояли перед распахнутым окном и неотрывно смотрели на него. Не на эльфа. На Нвабадаша, который сидел на полу возле кровати. </p><p>- Кто ты? - спросил человек. </p><p>- Я Нвабадаш, - сказал Нвабадаш единственное, что он знал об этом, и на всякий случай добавил, - и я не орк!</p><p>- Конечно, нет, - немедленно согласилась дева. Она светилась уже не так ярко, как в подземелье, или может просто Нвабадаш привык к ее сиянию. Для того, кто много лет провел во тьме, он делал просто удивительные успехи.</p><p>- Я хочу уйти отсюда, - заявил он, - и я хочу забрать его с собой. Я смогу о нем позаботиться. </p><p>Эльфийка и человек переглянулись. </p><p>- Но ты не сможешь постоянно держать его возле себя, - предупредила девушка. - Рано или поздно он оправится от ран и захочет пойти своей собственной дорогой. И ты должен будешь его отпустить. </p><p>"Может быть, к тому времени эта дорога станет нашей общей," - сказал Нвабадаш самому себе, но эльфийка все равно его как-то услышала, и на этом дело было решено.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Река</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эльфийка и человек ушли на закате. Вслед за ними через мост потянулись серые тени - бывшие узники. Нвабадаш медлил.</p><p>Илькан опять колдовал, а значит, в окрестностях полно мелкой нечисти. Ночью Нвабадаш туда и один бы не сунулся, без живого щита из орков, а с полумертвым эльфом и подавно.</p><p>Надо выжидать.</p><p>Орки вернутся, но не в первую же ночь. Они тоже знают про нечисть, рождающуюся из черного колдовства. Знают, и боятся.</p><p>Не придут они и утром. Пересидят день в наспех вырытых укрытиях, дождутся сумерек. Свет глаза уже не режет, лесные твари еще не проснулись толком и медлительные.</p><p>Они будут в замке с наступлением темноты. Нвабадаш должен уйти раньше и как-то унести еле живого эльфа.</p><p>Эльф спал. Жизнь еле теплилась в нем, Нвабадаш чувствовал ее биение, уверенное, но такое слабое, что любое потрясение, даже самое маленькое, его оборвет. Нвабадаш мог нести его только на спине, и это никуда не годилось. Эльфа не следовало трогать совсем. Надо было дать ему окрепнуть, оставить в постели на неделю или на месяц.</p><p>У Нвабадаша было несколько часов.</p><p>Нвабадаш свернулся в изголовье кровати, положив руку над головой у эльфа и почти уткнувшись лицом ему в безобразно остриженный висок. Эльф пах пережитой болью, смрадным подземельем и ранами, которые уже начали гноиться. Его собратья сделали, что могли, но этого было слишком мало.</p><p>Нвабадаш все еще мог уйти один. Подарить эльфу милосердную смерть во сне и спастись самому. Тот все равно не перенесет дорогу. Нвабадаш потерся кончиком носа о заляпанное сукровицей ухо и затих. У него еще было немного времени, прежде чем придется окончательно что-то решить. </p><p>Он закрыл глаза и наверное задремал, потому что вокруг снова зашумели волны. Нвабадаша несло по течению и слегка колыхало. На ярко-синем небе светило солнце, где-то неподалеку кричала птица, и всё было хорошо. </p><p>Когда он проснулся, в лицо и правда бил свет. Окно так никто и не закрыл, и снаружи был прекрасный безоблачный полдень. Нвабадаш поспешно сощурился и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Он соскользнул на пол, двигаясь осторожно и бесшумно точно кот, и приблизился к сияющему оконному проему. Когда илькана изгнали, и остров очистился от его тьмы, даже воздух стал пахнуть иначе. Ветер принес с гор медвяные запахи трав и лета. Нвабадаш принюхался и вдохнул полной грудью. Его не удручала даже самая мерзкая вонь, он давно уже привык ко всему, чему только можно, однако этим пахнущим по-новому воздухом ему действительно хотелось дышать. Хотя казалось бы, воздух и есть воздух, главное что не отравленный. </p><p>Он осторожно выглянул, стараясь как можно меньше показываться в проеме, и блик с речной поверхности на мгновение ослепил его только начавшие привыкать глаза. Нвабадаш отпрянул. Потом прищурился и выглянул снова. Вода в реке была чем-то похожа на рыбью чешую, только с постоянно меняющимся рисунком. Она обегала остров и устремлялась куда-то на юг. Несмотря на расстояние, Нвабадаш без труда различал, как темные волны шумят, ударяясь об скалистый берег. </p><p>Совсем как в его сне.</p><p>Нвабадаш совсем по-другому посмотрел на расцвеченную бликами и пенными барашками темную ленту. Река. Дорога на юг, которая все это время была прямо у него под ногами, а он ее не замечал. Орки воду старательно избегали, больше доверяя своим двоим, и Нвабадаш тоже никогда раньше не путешествовал иначе как посуху. Эльфы - другое дело, и сейчас Нвабадаш с удивительной ясностью вспомнил, где находится маленькая подземная пристань, на которой от прежних хозяев замка осталось несколько лодок. Эльфийских лодок, прочных, надежных, и достаточно просторных, чтобы туда можно было положить одного израненного эльфа, немного припасов, и чтобы еще осталось место на целого Нвабадаша. </p><p>Нвабадаш закрыл окно и ослеп на долю мгновения, пока глаза не привыкли заново к густому полумраку. До чего же хорошо, что он сразу запер ворота, ведущие к пристани, да и в целом гонял орков из той части подземелья. А то сначала повадятся пить в укромных уголках, потом загадят всё вокруг, потом сломают и сожгут по пьяни ворота и наконец попадают с пристани, и пока их там найдешь и выловишь - замучаешься разбираться, то ли сбежали и надо снаряжать погоню, то ли так сдохли. </p><p>У Нвабадаша сердце пело от собственной предусмотрительности, и руки-ноги так и чесались бежать в подземелье с его особой связкой ключей от неиспользуемых помещений. Раньше он бы так и сделал, но теперь Нвабадаш был не один. Сначала надо было проверить, как там "его" эльф. </p><p>Золотоволосый все еще дышал, и прямо сейчас Нвабадаш затруднялся сказать, спал он или все-таки пришел в себя, и просто не может открыть опухший глаз. Не так давно ему здорово раздуло лицо из-за побоев, а потом за дни, что Нвабадаш его не видел, всё это почти спало, но после того как эльфу с хрустом вправили на место сломанный нос, верхнюю часть лица ему опять разнесло. Нвабадаш, чуть касаясь, провел кончиками пальцев по приоткрытым губам. Они еле заметно дрогнули, и Нвабадаш потянулся за мисочкой с чистой водой и почти чистой тряпицей. Раненого надо было как-то напоить, и если в рот ему заливать даже по капле было крайне рискованно, сосать кончик влажной тряпочки мог даже самый ослабевший... в данном случае эльф. </p><p>Времени на то, чтобы кого-то таким образом напоить, всегда уходило немало, и пока Нвабадаш управился, пока заменил пропитанные гноем и сукровицей тряпки на ранах на чистые, прямо сейчас надерганные из собственных выстиранных рубашек. Пока позаботился о том, чтобы под эльфом все тоже было чисто и сухо... перевалило уже далеко за полдень. </p><p>Пора было начинать спешить. </p><p>Когда занялись вечерние сумерки, всё было почти готово. Раненый эльф лежал на дне лодки, завернутый в несколько одеял и окруженный скудными припасами. Нвабадаш взял с собой только запас чистой воды и тряпки для раненого, сушеный хлеб и вяленое мясо для себя, и свое оружие. Под куртку он надел трофейную кольчугу, такая даже ко дну наверное не утянет. Вокруг глаз намалевал себе черные круги углем, чтобы хоть как-то защититься от завтрашнего полуденного солнца, если конечно он до завтра доживет. </p><p>Последним шагом было поднять тяжелую решетку, перекрывшую выход из подземной гавани. Нвабадаш изо всех сил навалился на деревянный ворот и взмолился, чтобы замысловатый эльфийский механизм, за которым последние несколько лет никто не ухаживал, все еще работал. Его расчет оказался верным, и орки действительно стали возвращаться на закате второго дня. Он слышал, как они пробирались по мосту, трусливо поглядывая на башни оставленного ими замка, и расползались по комнатам и коридорам будто тараканы. В подземелье они сунутся немного позже, и Нвабадаш еще сильнее налег на темное от масла, которым оно было пропитано, огромное колесо. Оно поддалось. Медленно, ведь вращать его следовало не в одиночку. С тонким скрежетом, от которого сводило скулы. Но поддалось. Решетка в дальнем конце пещеры сдвинулась с места и поползла вверх. Нвабадаш не стал поднимать ее полностью - незачем. Он тенью метнулся к своей лодке, стащил ее кое-как в воду и оттолкнулся от дна веслом.</p><p>Он смог выгрести из подземелья, и только когда течение подхватило их и понесло, Нвабадаша посетила мысль: а ну как прибьет сейчас к берегу! Но было уже поздно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Эльфы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Течение оказалось очень быстрым. Нвабадаш такого не ожидал. Он всегда путешествовал на своих двоих, никогда не садился на спину лошади или другого животного, и сейчас он всем телом чувствовал, что лодку несло просто с ужасающей скоростью. Он даже не думал, что смог бы угнаться за ней по берегу. Это пугало. С другой стороны, было в их быстром передвижении и что-то хорошее. Десятки взглядов провожали проносящуюся лодку, и Нвабадаш точно знал, что не все они были звериные. Орки это были или люди, или еще какие-то существа, шныряющие среди прибрежных скал и в приболоченных заводях, им лучше было ни с кем из них не встречаться. Хотя было бы неплохо наткнуться на каких-нибудь эльфов, лучше сородичей того, что еле дышал сейчас на дне лодки. </p><p>Нвабадаш понятия не имел, кто обитает в землях, через которые их стремительно проносила река. И даже если бы лучше был знаком с этими краями, он бы никогда не смог выгрести с середины реки, течение было слишком сильным. Нвабадаш кое-как управился с лодкой и веслами на спокойной воде, а сейчас он боялся даже приподняться над бортиком. Плавать он тоже не умел. Нвабадаш слышал, что эльфы умели заговаривать всё на свете, хоть бурную реку, хоть смертельную рану, и наверное золотоволосый тоже мог что-то такое, но толку от него сейчас было как от дохлой лошади. Хотя он даже просыпался несколько раз, и обрадованный Нвабадаш попробовал было покормить его тщательно пережеванным хлебом, но эльф решительно отвернулся от его губ, откуда только силы взялись!, и он не стал настаивать. Воду принимает, и ладно. </p><p>Нвабадаш много раз пытался вспомнить то чувство, когда в подземелье он услышал плеск волн и как-то смог передать "своему" эльфу немножечко собственной жизни, но у него больше ничего не получалось. Видимо, в голове роилось слишком много мыслей, и это сводило любое усилие на нет. Река несла их куда-то на юг, с каждой милей всё дальше от севера, полчищ орков и омерзительного черного колдовства, но это было единственным хорошим, что с ними пока произошло. Запас питьевой воды почти закончился, и Нвабадаш больше не тратил ее даже на те раны, до которых мог дотянуться, не вставая. Запах, шедший от эльфа, становился всё хуже, и если сама по себе вонь Нвабадаша не беспокоила, он отлично понимал, откуда она берется, и то, что если бы на месте золотоволосого пленника был любой, даже самый здоровенный орк, тот давно бы уже сгнил заживо от гноя из ран, просочившегося в кровь и превратившего ее в такой же гной. </p><p>Нвабадаш понятия не имел, что делать. Может быть, их в конце концов вынесет в соленое море, о котором он только слышал, и лодку будет вечно носить по волнам, а Нвабадаш умрет от жажды рядом с гниющим телом прекрасного золотоволосого эльфа, которого так и не удалось ни разу полюбить. Но пока они все еще были на реке, и эльф был все еще жив, и Нвабадаш шептал ему на ухо какие-то глупости, уговаривая продержаться еще чуть-чуть, даже если в этом не было никакого смысла. </p><p>Нвабадаш не боялся смерти как таковой. Ему еще в детстве рассказали, что это всего лишь мгновение боли, один маленький шаг, сделав который он присоединится к мириадам теней, роящимся точно мухи у подножия чудовищного черного трона. Однако от собственного бессилия аж слезы наворачивались на глаза. Пусть ему повезло, и день выдался не особенно яркий, все равно солнце, враждебная стихия, висело над головой слишком долго, гораздо дольше, чем он привык. И вода, еще один враг всех темных созданий, тащила его куда-то и не хотела выпускать из своих холодных мокрых лап. И "его" эльф, которого удалось ненадолго удержать по эту сторону последней черты, неуклонно кренился к стороне той, и Нвабадаш понимал, что теперь это вопрос считанных часов, когда тот наконец за нее упадет. Каким бы выносливым ни был золотоволосый пленник, даже у его сил есть предел. Эльфу не суждено увидеть новый рассвет, и с этим ничего не поделать.</p><p>Однако рассвету всегда предшествует закат, и вражеское светило сначала скрылось за еще более густыми облаками, чем прежде, потом небо посерело, и на реку опустились сумерки. Нвабадаш впервые за много часов перестал щуриться, повернул лицо к небу и уставился на его стремительно темнеющий купол. Кому нужно это солнце, если по небосклону рассыпано столько прекрасных, мягко светящихся звезд? </p><p>Надо было выбираться отсюда. У Нвабадаша было в запасе несколько ночных часов, и он не собирался провести еще и следующий день на открытом воздухе. Он осторожно приподнялся на локте и посмотрел по сторонам. Лодка по-прежнему держалась середины непрерывно движущейся широкой ленты, правда река обленилась за дневные часы, и течение ощутимо замедлилось. Может быть, у Нвабадаша все-таки есть шанс. Животных вот никто не учит плавать, но они как-то справляются! Нвабадаш сам видел, как лошади и домашняя скотина перебираются вплавь через мелкие речушки. Надо только выбрать правильное время и место, а так, он явно не хуже, чем какая-нибудь свинья или теленок. </p><p>Течение замедлилось, и лодку закружило в небольшом водовороте. Нвабадаш поспешно прижался к днищу. Ему показалось, или по дальнему берегу двигались проворные черные тени? </p><p>Нет, зрение еще никогда не подводило его раньше, так с чего глазам врать ему сейчас? </p><p>Прохладный воздух, наполненный плеском волн и ночными шорохами, рассек еле слышимый свист, слишком хорошо знакомый Нвабадашу. </p><p>Он вжался во влажное дерево изо всех сил, будто пытаясь врасти в него. Тени на берегу хорошо умели держать рот на замке, и уже это говорило о том, что это были не орки. И все-таки, о везении пока еще рано было судить. Темному владыке служило немало людей, им часто удавалось пробираться доволько далеко на юг, ведь на вид они ничем не отличались от своих сородичей, что прислуживали эльфам. </p><p>Свист метко пущенной стрелы ужалил их лодку в бок и в корму, а потом невидимая сила осторожно потянула ее к берегу. </p><p>Чьи же стрелы это были? </p><p>Нвабадаш искренне пожалел, что так и не преодолел свое отвращение перед открытыми водоемами и не научился плавать. Сейчас бы самое время соскользнуть в темную воду, и ищите рыбку в речке, как говорится. </p><p>Тени на берегу явно знали, что делали. Они не пытались вырвать лодку из объятий течения, они шли за ней вдоль кромки воды, будто вели на поводу упрямое животное, и мягко разворачивали ее в нужную сторону. Они не боролись с рекой, а ловили момент, когда та согласна еще немножечко разомкнуть свою хватку, и эти ласковые уговоры, вместо того чтобы затянуться до утра, принесли неожиданно быстрый результат. Когда лодка оказалась на мелководье, несколько теней соскочили в воду, на удивление тихо, почти без плеска, и вытянули ее на берег.</p><p>Притаившийся будто мышь Нвабадаш совсем не удивился, когда услышал наконец эльфийские голоса. </p><p>Его выдернули из лодки как морковку из грядки и поставили на твердую землю, которая с непривычки покачивалась под ногами, и Нвабадаш оперся ладонями об колени. Голова слегка кружилась, и он очень надеялся, что это кошмарное речное путешествие не оставило его калекой. </p><p>Пара эльфов, закутанных с ног до головы в темные тряпки, остались рядом с ним, тогда как остальные сгрудились вокруг умирающего. Они тихо переговаривались на языке, который Нвабадашу был неизвестен, и уделяли почти бездыханному телу гораздо больше внимания, чем оно того заслуживало. Как будто в первый раз выудили из реки падаль. Почти падаль, виновато поправил себя Нвабадаш, ведь "его" эльф все еще дышал, судя по тому, как забегали его сородичи. </p><p>И все равно, даже такое описание как-то не липло к "его" эльфу, хоть и было вполне справедливым, но почему-то от него в груди неприятно засвербело. Нвабадаш почувствовал, что земля вроде бы не уходит больше из-под ног, и кое-как шагнул вперед. И тут же ощутил на обоих плечах тяжелую хватку своих стражей. </p><p>- Я хочу взглянуть на него, - каркнул Нвабадаш и рванулся изо всех сил.</p><p>Видимо он все-таки перегрелся на солнце, потому что холодная сырая земля тут же неласково приложила его по заднице. </p><p>- Обожди, - один из эльфов склонился над ним и даже подал руку, помогая подняться. - Он очень плох, ты сейчас только помешаешь. </p><p>Нвабадаш отпихнул чужую руку, едва оказался на ногах. На этот раз он повстречался с кулаком, с безжалостной силой влетевшим ему в солнечное сплетение. Будто лошадь лягнула. Нвабадаш никогда не любил этих животных. На вкус хороши, конечно, но не более того. Он кое-как отдышался, уткнувшись лицом в холодную грязь, и медленно встал. Руку ему на этот раз не подали. </p><p>- Хочу. Его увидеть, - прохрипел Нвабадаш и все-таки шагнул вперед. </p><p>Эльфы уже успели соорудить носилки из нескольких крупных веток и чьих-то плащей. Они как раз перекладывали на них умирающего, когда Нвабадаш снова оказался на земле. </p><p>Он не боялся побоев, к тому же эти эльфы почему-то не хватались за оружие. Голову с плеч не снимут, а остальное зарастет.</p><p>Разбитыми губами было слишком неприятно шевелить, и больше он ничего не стал говорить. Следующий удар был в пах, и Нвабадаш сдавленно замычал, когда рухнул на колени. После чего он разумеется встал. </p><p>Он не считал, сколько раз он поднялся с земли, прежде чем его наконец догадались связать, и потащили, подхватив за подмышки, ведь даже избитый и связанный он, конечно же, брыкался изо всех сил. </p><p>Нвабадаш не разглядел, куда его принесли. Там было темно и холодно. С него сняли большую часть веревок, он рухнул на плотный земляной пол, свернулся будто животное и мгновенно уснул.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Пленник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нвабадаш спал чутко. Несколько раз его выдергивало из глубокого сна в легкую полудрему, и он слышал, как открывался засов, как в его темницу заходили несколько эльфов, оставляли что-то на земле и тихо уходили. К нему не приближались, так он и ухом не повел, даже когда уловил запах съестного. </p><p>По собственным ощущениям, он проспал довольно долго. Отлеживался после мучительного дня на реке, после побоев, после непривычных мыслей, совсем одолевших его в последнее время. Нвабадаш проснулся и некоторое время просто лежал на боку, притянув колени к груди. Всё тело болело, он замерз, а еще его одолевали естественные надобности. Так бы он еще подремал, но живот распирало уже совсем невыносимо, и пришлось кое-как собраться с силами и для начала сесть. </p><p>Его заперли в довольно большом погребе. Ярдов двенадцать в длину да в ширину еще пять. Потолочные балки тоже были довольно высоко, можно ходить не сгибаясь. Пахло в погребе землей, сырым деревом и немного глиной. Как будто его вырыли и так оставили. Ни еду в нем не хранили, ни другие припасы, и пленников тоже в нем не держали, раз уж на то пошло. И по углам тоже чисто. В паре шагов от двери тюремщики оставили лампу с крошечным огоньком, миску с чем-то съедобным и одеяло. Даже деревянную ложку положили. Нвабадаш негнущимися связанными руками кое-как накинул на плечи одеяло, сжал в кулаке ложку и пополз в дальний угол. Кто знает, сколько еще ему тут сидеть. Пусть мерзкие запахи его не беспокоили, но все-таки Нвабадаш был гораздо чистоплотнее, чем орки или большинство людей. Он старательно выкопал небольшую ямку, справил в нее малую нужду и присыпал землей. После чего отполз к противоположной стене, запутался как мог в одеяле и задремал. </p><p>Через некоторое время ему принесли миску со свежей едой и новую лампу. Нвабадаш даже не посмотрел в ту сторону. Его тело, в которое вот уже два или три дня даже маковой росинки не попадало, постепенно забывало про естественные нужды, и это было прекрасно, ведь земляной пол все-таки был довольно твердый. Тюремщики с едой и лампой появились еще раз, после чего до Нвабадаша снизошел их главный. У него за спиной застыли пара прихлебателей, и Нвабадашу это весьма польстило. Вот как его опасаются, даже связанного!</p><p>- Я Румил, - с фальшивым дружелюбием сказал главный. - Я здесь начальник стражи. Мне сказали, что ты ничего не ешь. В чем дело? Тебе не нравится еда? </p><p>Нвабадаш не удостоил его даже взглядом. Главный попытался зайти с другой стороны. </p><p>- Пойми пожалуйста, ты здесь не пленник. Мы вовсе не собирались держать тебя в этом погребе так долго. Ты бы вообще сюда не попал, если бы не затеял драку на берегу. </p><p>Нвабадаш мысленно закатил глаза. В его понимании драка подразумевала участие хотя бы двух сторон. На берегу его просто-напросто избили, но какой эльф признается в собственной ошибке? </p><p>- Ты можешь выйти отсюда прямо сейчас, вымыться и поесть. Просто скажи, кто ты и как повстречал нашего государя. </p><p>Кого?!</p><p>- Вижу, ты не знал, - удовлетворенно кивнул главный, и Нвабадаш проклял собственную несдержанность. - Что же, теперь знай, что мы тебе очень благодарны, ведь ты вернул того, кто нам дороже, чем золото или алмазы. </p><p>- Ваша благодарность. Переломала мне ребра, - прохрипел Нвабадаш. </p><p>Прихлебатели, стоявшие до этого с безучастным видом, резко выпали из спячки и пригвоздили его взглядами. Ах, если бы взгляды могли убивать... </p><p>- Ты напал на моих солдат, - главный слегка развел руками. - Они очень старались тебе не навредить, но сам посуди, им ведь надо было как-то тебя остановить. </p><p>Нвабадаш отвернулся. С его точки зрения, бесполезный разговор, и без того затянувшийся, подошел к концу. </p><p>- Я заговорю. Когда Он заговорит, - каркнул он и покрепче прижал к себе одеяло. </p><p>- Как знаешь, - помолчав, сказал главный. - Но помни, что ты не пленник. Ты в любую минуту можешь отсюда выйти, просто расскажи нам хоть что-нибудь о себе. </p><p>Нвабадаш молчал, пока его не оставили наконец в покое. </p><p>Через некоторое время ему снова принесли миску со свежей едой и новую лампу. В общем-то, Нвабадаш понимал, что за игру затеяли его тюремщики. Хорошее обращение и доверительный разговор всегда действовали отменно, если пленника сначала хорошенько избить. </p><p>И все-таки жаль, что он как дурак пошел к илькану за разрешением, надо было по-тихому перенести эльфа к себе в спальню, а там без разницы, даже если потом накажут. Илькан-то прав оказался. Эльфийский государь, надо же. Представился шанс попробовать такую красоту, а Нвабадаш его упустил. </p><p>Но это уже в прошлом, а пока раны его заживали, и хотя Нвабадаш от голода и жажды постепенно впадал в нездоровую спячку, в целом он был в гораздо лучшем состоянии, чем когда его только приволокли в этот ужасный ледяной погреб. </p><p>Он еще раз оставил без внимания свежую еду, и наконец за ним явились сразу четыре эльфа, которые подхватили его и вынесли на поверхность будто мешок с картошкой. Там стояли восхитительные сумерки. Теплый воздух и множество летних запахов ударили куда-то в сердце, и Нвабадаш с наслаждением вдохнул, не обращая внимания на боль в сломанных ребрах. Он понятия не имел, куда его волокут на этот раз, и в глубине души ему было все равно. </p><p>Эльфы принесли его в невысокое строение с маленькими оконцами, которое пахло так знакомо, и все равно Нвабадаш не сразу сообразил, что это. </p><p>С него срезали оставшиеся веревки, усадили на лавку и прислонили к стене. </p><p>- Раздевайся. От тебя несет как от дохлого орка, - с отвращением сказал один из его тюремщиков. </p><p>- Я не орк, - выдохнул Нвабадаш, глядя ему прямо в глаза.</p><p>- Тогда снимай эти тряпки и мойся. И учти. Будешь кобениться - вымоем как скотину, - эльф достал из-под лавки скребницу и сунул ему под нос. Нвабадаш поморщился и отвернулся. </p><p>Пальцы еле слушались, и его конвоирам очень быстро надоело смотреть, как он пытается выпутаться из куртки. Они моментально слупили с него все до последней нитки, ненадолго запнувшись только на легкой кольчуге. Один из эльфов немедленно принялся ее изучать, а оставшиеся три под руки отвели Нвабадаша в почти остывшую парную. </p><p>Они не особенно полагались на его способность отмыться начисто и взялись за него в три пары рук. Нвабадаш поначалу не возражал, и только когда к нему поднесли ковшик с водой, чтобы сполоснуть волосы, он его тут же отобрал и моментально вылакал. </p><p>- Не стесняйся, у нас еще есть целый чан, - сказал кто-то, и Нвабадаш мрачно зыркнул на него. </p><p>Эльфы вычистили все его ссадины, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на раздраженное шипение. Они вертели его будто куклу, и Нвабадаш мысленно убивал их самыми жестокими способами. Он ненавидел, когда с ним так обращались.</p><p>Над ним трудились довольно долго, и когда наконец его вытерли и заодно перевязали всё, из чего еще могла сочиться кровь или сукровица, Нвабадаш про себя уже обозвал их Дылдой, Шнобелем и Шрамоголовым. </p><p>Его старая одежда таинственным образом испарилась из предбанника, как и кольчуга, и Нвабадаш сильно сомневался, что когда-нибудь их еще увидит. Зато на лавке его ждали чистая рубашка и штаны, соломенные сандалии, а еще миска каши. Нвабадаш мазнул по каше презрительным взглядом и отвернулся. Штаны ему принесли какие-то позорные, полотняные. Его собственные были из кожи, в таких можно и зимой, и летом, и двадцать лет прослужат, а это что - тьфу. Хотя чего это он размечтался, какие двадцать лет, эльфы только выяснят, кто он на самом деле - и вообще никакие штаны больше не понадобятся. </p><p>- Тебе надо поесть, - терпеливо сказал Шрамоголовый. - А то ты на ногах еле стоишь. Не будем же мы все время тебя на руках носить. </p><p>- И не надо, - сообщил Нвабадаш, споро натягивая на себя штаны. </p><p>Он хорошенько отогрелся во время мытья и вдосталь напился. Без еды он сможет обходиться еще долго. Чувство голода уже притупилось, пока он сидел в погребе, и Нвабадаш по опыту знал, что вернется оно нескоро. Если его тюремщикам было настолько важно, чтобы он поел - что же, он не собирался им это давать. </p><p>Из бани его вывели под руки и потянули туда, где среди деревьев виднелись маленькие деревянные домики. </p><p>- Так и не скажешь нам, кто ты и откуда взялся? - между делом уточнил Шрамоголовый. </p><p>Нвабадаш не удостоил его ответом. </p><p>Эльфы не вернули его в погреб. Они привели его в крошечную комнатушку в одном из домиков. Судя по запахам, это была поспешно освобожденная кладовка, куда принесли настоящую кровать с подушкой и одеялом. Здесь было даже оконце под самым потолком. Нвабадаш туда в жизни бы не протиснулся, но он и не думал о побеге. </p><p>Ведь он уже переселился во вполне сносную комнату, вымылся и переоделся, и даже напился, хотя так и не назвал даже своего имени. Осталось дождаться, пока его новый илькан оклемается от ран. </p><p>Нет, Нвабадаш этим эльфам не по зубам.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Финрод</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Его даже не заперли. На двери не было замка, видимо в этом крошечном поселении не от кого было прятать припасы, но ради столь опасного пленника Нвабадаш обязательно прикрутил бы хоть какой-то засов. И поставил хотя бы двух охранников, а не одного, который то ли уже задремал, то ли нет. Кто его разберет, ведь это эльф!</p><p>С орками все было гораздо понятнее. Если поставить всего одного караульного, он уснет, стоит командиру исчезнуть из виду, и неважно, день или ночь на дворе. Поэтому Нвабадаш всегда ставил двоих, тогда они конечно будут резаться в карты и галдеть так, что мертвый проснется, но глаз точно не сомкнут. Хотя бы из страха, что второй оберет карманы, пока спишь. Троих уже нельзя. Трое орков в карауле это верная дорога к пари, ведь это так удобно, когда есть третий, кто разобьет. На что спорили орки, Нвабадаш даже вспоминать не хотел. Из орочьих пари никогда ничего хорошего не выходило, зато трупы часто.</p><p>Эльфийский караульный уселся, прислонился к противоположной стене и больше не двигался. Со временем его дыхание чуть замедлилось, но само по себе это ни о чем не говорило. Нвабадаш искренне пожалел, что эльфы не храпят, а еще могут сидеть неподвижно часами, недаром орки никогда не могли отыскать их лазутчиков. </p><p>Он по-прежнему не собирался бежать, это было бы слишком глупо. Даже мышь не скроется от эльфов в их собственном лесу, не то что целый Нвабадаш. И если до сих пор с ним обращались почти ласково, то после побега даже церемониться не будут. Прирежут на месте. И все равно, сидеть и ничего не делать было почти невыносимо. В погребе легко было бездельничать. От холода и одиночества Нвабадаш без труда уходил в себя и дремал целыми днями. Но сейчас, когда он чуял запах травы и леса, чувствовал как где-то неподалеку бродило тесто на утренний хлеб, слышал как у кромки поселения показались олени, как кто-то вышел из одного домика и, не скрываясь, прошел по тропинке в другой, как за бревенчатой стенкой в траве прошуршала ящерица, даже ее было легче услышать, чем эльфийских часовых!.. Нвабадашу нестерпимо хотелось хоть чем-то заняться. Например, пересчитать мешки с крупой, предназначавшейся для пленников, и проверить, не завелся ли в ней червь. Пленных людей и эльфов приходилось кормить отдельно приготовленной кашей, потому что они наотрез отказывались есть любое мясо или любую еду, которая хоть немного им пахла. Оркам было плевать на такие капризы, и Нвабадаш лично следил за припасами и посудой, в которой они готовились.</p><p>Еще можно было пройтись по всему замку и проверить, что еще успели сломать и загадить орки, и действительно ли они починили и почистили то, что было поломано в прошлый раз. Нвабадаш не раз и не два находил стулья, которые осторожно поставили на отломанную ножку специально перед его приходом, вместо того чтобы приделать новую. И груды мусора, выброшенные в нужник и намертво забившие сток. И оружейную кладовку, полную сломанного или просто испоганенного оружия, ведь оркам лень было править зазубренное лезвие, когда можно было просто заменить тайком испорченный меч на новый. </p><p>Иногда он по два дня и две ночи проводил на ногах. А тут просто какая-то пытка бездельем. Впрочем, всё, что происходило с Нвабадашем, он навлек на себя сам. Как сказал этот фальшивый насквозь начальник стражи, "просто скажи кто ты, и можешь быть свободен". </p><p>Нет, он и правда перегрелся на реке, если верит на слово какому-то эльфу. </p><p>Нвабадаш сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и весь обратился во слух. Золотоволосый был где-то здесь, в одном из окружавших его маленьких домиков. Эльфы не могли унести его куда-то еще, не с такими ранами. </p><p>Нвабадаш просто хотел услышать его дыхание, различить его среди пары десятков спящих. Разве это много?</p><p>Видимо да. Нвабадаш мог на слух пересчитать новорожденных мышат, возившихся под крыльцом соседнего домика. Мог с уверенностью сказать, что один эльф так и не ложился. Что двое уже встали и затопили печку под хлеб. Но тот единственный звук, который ему так хотелось услышать, спрятался среди подобных себе будто дерево в лесу. Нвабадаш спрятался с головой под одеяло, свернулся и постепенно уснул. </p><p>Он не привык бодрствовать в разгар дня, но именно тогда его и разбудили. </p><p>Нвабадаш проснулся от того, что кто-то пнул ножку его кровати. </p><p>Первым порывом было вскочить и всадить кинжал в глаз тому, кто нарушил его сон. Но кинжала под подушкой не оказалось, привычная орочья вонь куда-то испарилась, вместо нее откуда-то несло дымом, сушеными травами и свиным жиром, а еще сквозь тонкое одеяло просачивался очень яркий свет. Нвабадаш прикрыл глаза ладонью, сел и очень осторожно выглянул в щель между пальцами. </p><p>В шаге от кровати стояла эльфийская женщина в мужской одежде, за ее спиной к двери прислонился Шрамоголовый. Запах, шедший от эльфийки, казалось, что вот-вот обретет очертания и собственную плоть. Уж на что Нвабадаш был ко многому привычен, но целителей даже ему тяжело было выносить, что орочьих, что получается эльфийских. И дело вовсе не в силе запаха, который даже был не особенно отвратительный. У него просто было слишком много оттенков, и для любого более-менее чувствительного носа это было чересчур. Целители пахли всем сразу.</p><p>- Тебе больно смотреть на свет? - спросила эльфийка. Нвабадаш не ответил, и она продолжила. - Такое бывает со всеми, кто долгое время провел во тьме. Ты не первый, кто вернулся из плена. Это пройдет.</p><p>Нвабадаш молчал. </p><p>- Я бы хотела взглянуть на твои ребра. Ты сказал Румилу, что они сломаны. Я могу тебя перевязать, станет полегче. </p><p>Нвабадаш молчал. Эльфийское лицемерие не было для него чем-то новым или удивительным, но все-таки оно слегка раздражало. Никого не волновали его ребра, пока он несколько дней сидел в ледяном погребе. Зато теперь, когда он продемонстрировал характер, его стали задабривать. </p><p>Эльфийка подалась вперед.</p><p>- Нет, - каркнул Нвабадаш, и она замерла. </p><p>- Хорошо, - покладисто сказала она. - Тебе виднее. Скажи, если тебе что-нибудь нужно. Я знаю травы, которые уменьшают боль. </p><p>- Нет, - повторил Нвабадаш. </p><p>- Ты знаешь еще какие-нибудь слова? - улыбнулась целительница. </p><p>- Нет. </p><p>- Меня зовут Олвен, - сказала женщина. - Румил говорит, ты отказываешься рассказывать о себе, пока наш государь сам это не сделает. Государь очень болен, и хотя он уже приходил в себя, мы пока не можем утомлять его долгими разговорами. Но мы спросили у него про тебя. </p><p>Нвабадаш почувствовал, как сердце замерло в груди, а руки онемели и стали как будто тряпочные.</p><p>- Он тебя не помнит, - сказала Олвен. - В этом нет его вины, видимо ты встретил его, когда он уже был очень плох и не понимал, что происходит. Ты очень благородно поступил, когда забрал его с собой. Я знаю многих эльфов, которые не стали бы при побеге из плена отягощать себя еле живым чужаком. Но ты его спас. </p><p>- Я не эльф, - от волнения Нвабадаш потерял осторожность. </p><p>Он очень рассчитывал на то, что золотоволосый отблагодарит того, кому обязан жизнью. Но если тот ничего не помнит, как быть? </p><p>В темных глазах Олвен что-то мелькнуло. </p><p>- А кто ты тогда?</p><p>- Я Нвабадаш, - прошипел он, в одно мгновение возненавидев и свою новую теплую постель, и чистую одежду, и вкусно пахнущий лесом воздух. </p><p>Всё это было ошибкой. Надо было податься на север. Может быть, он бы сумел отыскать там Саурона. </p><p>- Идем со мной, Нвабадаш, - сказала Олвен. - Государь хочет встретить своего спасителя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Встреча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шрамоголовый вел его под локоть. Дневной свет был слишком непривычный, слишком злой, и Нвабадаш сначала зажмурился, а потом еще прижал руку к глазам. На реке ему пришлось нелегко, но сейчас было во много раз хуже. </p><p>Он покорно брел, думая только о том, чтобы поскорее оказаться под крышей. Какой угодно, пусть даже в погребе. </p><p>Поселение было крошечное, идти недалеко, но для Нвабадаша целая вечность прошла, а потом его еще и заставили постоять на солнцепеке, прежде чем наконец пустили в полутемную комнату, пахнущую травами и уставшим от тяжелой болезни телом. </p><p>Золотоволосый эльф лежал на постели, укутанный в несколько одеял. Возле него стоял начальник стражи и еще несколько воинов. Оружия у них при себе не было, но в их позах чувствовалось напряжение. Сразу становилось ясно, что они здесь охраняют государя, а не поговорить о чем-нибудь зашли. </p><p>Нвабадаш почти не обратил на них внимания. Раньше не убили, а сейчас и подавно не тронут. Он смотрел только на "своего" эльфа, и в груди что-то дрожало. Золотоволосый всегда будил в нем желание - хоть грязный, хоть измученный, хоть посреди вонючего подземелья. Нвабадаш ни разу не думал о нем как-то по-другому. Даже на острове волкодлаков, когда он примостился рядом с раненым и увидел вещий сон, даже тогда Нвабадаш пытался урвать немного близости, пусть не снимая штанов и не прикасаясь к эльфу. Но сейчас он глядел на него, так тепло укрытого в летний день, и почему-то единственная мысль была о том, что "его" эльф настолько слаб, что мерзнет как старый орк. И любить его, такого, не хотелось. Хотелось... он сам не знал чего. </p><p>Эльф открыл единственный глаз, и Нвабадаш с замиранием сердца подумал, что сейчас впервые услышит его голос. </p><p>В полутемной комнате было не разобрать, какого же все-таки цвета у золотоволосого глаза, но Нвабадаш заметил одну странность. Несмотря на полумрак, зрачок у того был совсем крошечный, будто кончик булавки. </p><p>- Нвабадаш, - промолвил эльф тускло. - Нолдо, рожденный в Средиземье, похищенный врагом и вернувшийся из плена. Я Финрод, сын Финарфина, сына Финве. </p><p>- Я не нолдо, - возразил Нвабадаш. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так волнительно в присутствии Саурона, хотя Саурон в отличие от этих эльфов за плохо подобранные слова наказывал. А если бы у Нвабадаша похабные мысли про него завелись, так вообще оторвал бы кое-чего и заставил сожрать.</p><p>Финрод чуть изогнул бровь.</p><p>- Тогда кто же ты?</p><p>- Я Нвабадаш, - сказал Нвабадаш единственную вещь, в которой был уверен. Он был самим собой. Не человек, не орк, не колдун, но и, конечно же, не эльф. </p><p>Эльфийский государь чуть помедлил, разглядывая его, и наконец кивнул. </p><p>- Скажи мне, Нвабадаш. В моем отряде был человек. Что с ним произошло?</p><p>- Он ушел с той эльфийкой, - ответил Нвабадаш, не совсем понимая, почему какой-то человек настолько важен, что эльфийский владыка, едва отойдя от последней черты, про него спрашивает. - Она изгнала илькана... Саурона... очистила остров от его колдовства и ушла. </p><p>- Это хорошо, - прошелестел Финрод и закрыл глаз. Он обмяк, будто все это время цеплялся за жизнь только ради этой новости, и теперь мог наконец отдать себя на волю судьбы. </p><p>Он молчал некоторое время, и Нвабадаш было подумал, что эльф уснул. Целительница нахмурилась и тоже вгляделась в лицо своего короля. Она уже наверное собиралась сказать, что встреча окончена, когда Финрод опять заговорил. </p><p>- Скажи еще, Нвабадаш. Ты бы хотел остаться среди эльфов? Узнать о нас побольше? </p><p>- Зачем это мне? - удивился Нвабадаш. </p><p>Эльф открыл единственный глаз и уставился на него булавочным зрачком. </p><p>- Как знать. Быть может, ты найдешь в этих лесах то, что ищешь.</p><p>Нвабадаш честно попытался представить. У эльфов точно не было Саурона, а чего еще можно искать? Всё остальное у него при себе: две руки, две ноги, еще бы оружие и кольчугу как-нибудь вернуть, и станет совсем хорошо. </p><p>Его осенило. </p><p>Эльф намекал на благодарность! Особую, о какой при всех не говорят. И, судя по таинственности, благодарить он собирался долго и усердно. Нет, Нвабадаш и раньше не сомневался: что эльфу нипочем, то орку смерть, но золотоволосый Финрод заткнул за пояс всех своих сородичей вместе взятых. В чем душа держится, а уже о таком думает. </p><p>Нвабадаш замялся. Он бы и непротив, такому господину он бы служил и ночью, и днем, и даже с удовольствием, но как о таком сказать? Нвабадаш не силен был в намеках, читал-то он их легко, а вот чтобы самому... </p><p>Темноволосая Олвен спасла его. Кивнула Шрамоголовому, и тот его вывел. Нвабадаш, конечно, легко мог бы стряхнуть его руку, но не стал. </p><p>Его отвели обратно в кладовку. Не в погреб. Нвабадаш забрался с головой под одеяло, а когда немного отдышался, то понял, что охранника за дверью нет. Эльфы, разумеется, заметили его слабость перед солнечным светом и наверное решили, что днем его можно не сторожить.</p><p>В таком случае, Нвабадашу есть, чем заняться. </p><p>Пусть они и дальше думают, что днем он беспомощный, а Нвабадаш тем временем приучит глаза к яркому свету. Государю нужен сильный слуга.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Древесный волк, часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нвабадаш не сильно удивился, когда открыл глаза и понял, что проспал весь день. Ночь была его временем, и, как бы ни хотелось, привычку всей жизни за один раз не победить. Солнце скоро вернется, и он попробует опять, и будет пробовать до тех пор, пока не получится. Он так уже делал много раз, пусть и не всегда по своей воле, но главное, Нвабадаш умел привыкать даже к самым неудобным вещам. Солнечный свет его не сломит.</p><p>Он принюхался и понял, что едой опять не пахло. Нвабадаш откинул одеяло с головы, приподнялся и посмотрел по сторонам. Вдруг у него отшибло нюх. Но еды и правда не было, и воды тоже. Последний раз эльфы пытались накормить его после бани, теперь они хотят, чтобы он проголодался и умолял? В таком случае, ждать им придется очень долго. Нвабадаш мог обходиться без воды почти две недели, а без еды еще дольше. За две недели многое может измениться, например государь выздоровеет и узнает, что его спасителя морят голодом. </p><p>Нвабадаш прислушался. За дверью сидел, прислонившись к стене, его страж. В траве за бревенчатой стенкой мышь вила гнездо. На другом конце поселения темноволосая целительница спорила о чем-то с начальником стражи на языке, который Нвабадашу был неизвестен. </p><p>Тише, чем шелест травы, чем шелест птичьих крыльев, вокруг домиков сновали тени. </p><p>Что-то было не так. </p><p>Нвабадаш неплохо знал, как устроены пограничные поселения. Они нужны только для того, чтобы патрульным было где поесть и поспать. Несколько домиков для сна, небольшая кухня, кладовка для скромных припасов, и всё. Ни конюшни, ни лекарни, ведь зачастую пограничники селятся там, где лошадь не пройдет, а все раненые, которые не могут продолжать службу, сразу переправляются подальше от границы. Все строения легкие, чтобы можно было возвести за неделю и потом оставить без сожаления или сжечь. И самое главное, в таких поселениях всегда безлюдно. Дневной патруль возвращается, ест и ложится спать, ночной патруль заступает на службу. Вот и всё движение. </p><p>Но сейчас... вокруг было слишком много эльфов! Явились охранять государя? Почему так поздно? </p><p>Нвабадаш так сильно прислушивался к тому, что происходит за стенами его домика, что упустил момент, когда его страж поднялся с пола и подошел к двери. Негромкий стук застал его врасплох, и он слегка вздрогнул. </p><p>Дверь открылась. На этот раз его караулил Шнобель. </p><p>- Идем, я отведу тебя в нужник, - сказал он с напускным дружелюбием. - А то ты здесь сколько уже сидишь.</p><p>Нвабадаш хотел было возразить, что не больно-то и надо, но потом прислушался к себе и понял, что нет, наверное можно и прогуляться. Ноги размять тоже будет неплохо. И заодно посмотреть на непонятно откуда взявшуюся эльфийскую рать.</p><p>Он легко поднялся и выжидающе уставился на стража. </p><p>Шнобель то ли был исключительным лицемером, то ли правда обрадовался, что пленник не стал упрямиться. Какое ему дело до Нвабадаша и его нужд? Не хочет мыть кладовку? Так и не пришлось бы. Орки тоже никогда не убирали после пленников. </p><p>Оказавшись снаружи, Нвабадаш убедился, что слух его не подвел. Вокруг было слишком много эльфов! Сколько патрульных требовалось на небольшом участке границы? Не больше, чем пара десятков. Десяток, чтобы ходить в дозор днем, десяток, чтобы ходить в дозор ночью. Чем больше солдат, тем их присутствие заметнее, и на эльфов это тоже распространяется, какими бы непревзойденными мастерами маскировки они ни были. Но сейчас Нвабадаш без труда насчитал целых пятнадцать эльфов, которых здесь не должно было быть. И это только те, кто не считал нужным прятаться. </p><p>Шнобель привел его к маленькой деревянной будочке на окраине поселения. Нвабадаш не стал прикидываться, будто столь низменные материи его не интересуют, и зашел внутрь. </p><p>- Если хочешь, можем посидеть снаружи, - предложил Шнобель на обратном пути. - Тебе необязательно быть все время взаперти. </p><p>- Потому что я не пленник? - проскрипел Нвабадаш.</p><p>- Конечно, ты не пленник!</p><p>- И я могу в любой момент отсюда уйти?</p><p>- Не можешь, - чуть расстроенно признался Шнобель. </p><p>- Тогда я пленник.</p><p>Они пришли к "своему" домику, и Нвабадаш уселся прямо в траву, прислонившись к бревенчатой стенке. В самом деле, глупо не поймать эльфа на слове. Шнобель чуть помедлил и сел чуть поодаль. </p><p>- Я тоже не могу уйти, когда мне вздумается, - сказал страж, - потому что я на службе. Если ты чего-то не можешь сделать прямо сейчас, это еще не значит, что ты в плену. </p><p>- Но я-то не на службе, - проворчал Нвабадаш. </p><p>Он запрокинул голову и уставился на звезды. Их мягкий чуть холодный свет успокаивал глаза и душу. Нвабадаш всегда любил смотреть на звездное небо, хотя ему редко выпадала такая возможность. Как правило, орки создавали ему столько работы, что управиться бы до рассвета, да и Саурон не одобрил бы такое занятие. Если устал, сходи поешь или поспи, а если нет, значит займись делом. Сидеть и пялиться часами хоть на небо, хоть на воду, хоть на огонь в очаге, было типичным эльфийским развлечением. А значит, Нвабадашу оно не подходило. </p><p>- Не всё в жизни можно свести к службе или плену, - снова подал голос его неугомонный страж. </p><p>- Ну раз я не пленник, тогда скажи мне, зачем в крошечном пограничном поселении собралось целое войско? - спросил Нвабадаш. В самом деле, если с ним настолько хотят поговорить, почему бы этим не воспользоваться? </p><p>- Чтобы охранять государя, - чуть поспешно сказал Шнобель, и Нвабадаш одарил его долгим тяжелым взглядом. - На границе неспокойно.</p><p>- Мы в лесу, - обличающим тоном заметил Нвабадаш. - А в лесу вы полагаетесь не на силу, а на хитрость. Иначе это поселение было бы в несколько раз больше. </p><p>- Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, - сказал Шнобель, и стало ясно, что именно этот разговор он продолжать не станет. </p><p>Нвабадаш отвернулся, но вместо звезд уставился на свои босые ступни. У него больше не было кольчуги, не было оружия, и его окружал эльфийский лес, смертельно опасный для чужаков. И он пока не привык к дневному свету. Разумеется, у него было множество причин для беспокойства!</p><p>Но кто станет посвящать пленника в свои тайны и планы? </p><p>Нвабадаш уловил знакомый запах, почти скрытый облаком, которое окружало любого целителя, и повернул голову в ту сторону. Темноволосая Олвен шагала к "их" домику с решительным выражением на лице и миской каши в руках. Нвабадаш мысленно улыбнулся.</p><p>- Не смей отказываться от еды! - прошипела она, остановившись около его ступней. - Ты можешь не говорить с нами, можешь считать нас чужаками, но не смей убивать себя голодом, пока ты среди нас! </p><p>- Олвен, - Шнобель моментально оказался на ногах. </p><p>Нвабадаш без труда выдержал взгляд целительницы. Кажется, благодаря его предусмотрительности, у него есть, чем поторговаться. </p><p>- Я поем, - заявил он, и Шнобель изумленно на него уставился. - Если ты скажешь мне, зачем вам подкрепление. </p><p>Олвен нахмурилась, но только на мгновение. </p><p>- Хорошо, - согласилась она. - Иди внутрь. Ты поешь, и мы поговорим. </p><p>- Олвен! </p><p>- А ты сходи за водой. Ему надо и пить тоже. И не смотри на меня так, мы не можем держать его в неведении, если не в состоянии его защитить.</p><p>Нвабадаш насторожился. Что это? Еще одна уловка? Конечно, эльфы бы не пригнали солдат, лишь бы заставить его поесть. Но что может ему угрожать посреди эльфийского леса, кроме самих эльфов разумеется? Все знают, что любой орк, который зайдет в эльфийский лес, больше никогда оттуда не выйдет. Эльфам не нужна армия, чтобы защитить это поселение. Они просто не позволят ни одному чужаку его найти. </p><p>В домике Нвабадаш уселся на кровать и скрестил ноги перед собой. Он взял у Олвен миску с кашей и поставил рядом. </p><p>- Сначала съешь хотя бы ложку, - сказала целительница. </p><p>Нвабадаш пожал плечами, зачерпнул неполную ложку, отправил в рот и медленно прожевал. Каша была суховата, и во рту у него тоже было сухо от жажды. Нвабадаш по частям проглотил неприятный сухой комок, который только чудом не встал у него поперек горла. Вода, за которой вроде бы отправился Шнобель, неожиданно показалась необыкновенно привлекательной. </p><p>- Съел, - напомнил он. </p><p>Судя по ощущениям, каша до желудка так и не дошла, застряла где-то посередине.</p><p>- Мы находимся на самой окраине дикого леса, - сказала Олвен. - Здесь довольно безопасно, однако в чаще обитает полно тварей, которым все равно, кого убивать, эльфа или орка. Раньше они были дичью Великого Охотника, но с некоторых пор он перестал появляться в Средиземье, и твари стали только нашей заботой. </p><p>Нвабадаш знал жуткую легенду об Охотнике, который завлекал первых эльфов, знавших только звездный свет, своим колдовским сиянием, и дальше то ли сам пожирал их, то ли скармливал своим ручным тварям. Какие бы чудовища ни гнездились в глубине леса, они не могли быть ужаснее, чем Охотник с запада. </p><p>- Обычно мы просто не заходим в их часть леса, и этого достаточно. Но иногда твари сами выходят к нам, и тогда мы стараемся уйти с их пути, если это возможно. Они привыкли к дикому лесу, и довольно скоро сами возвращаются обратно. Пару дней назад патрульные обнаружили тварь в полутора милях отсюда. Может быть, нам повезет, и она не придет сюда, но если нет, нам понадобятся все наши силы, чтобы защитить государя. </p><p>- Если бы не он, вы бы просто ушли отсюда? - спросил Нвабадаш, и Олвен кивнула. </p><p>- Сражаться слишком опасно, лучше просто уйти с их дороги и переждать. Но государь слишком слаб, и нам придется рискнуть. Мне очень жаль, Нвабадаш, ведь ты раньше никогда не встречал чудовищ из нашего леса. Но в случае опасности мы не сможем тебя защитить. Мы будем защищать нашего государя. </p><p>- Ничего другого я бы и не ожидал, - хрипловато сказал Нвабадаш. - Но ты слишком рано списываешь меня со счетов, эльфийка. Я повидал множество чудовищ, пока был во тьме. Кого видели ваши патрульные?</p><p>- Древесный волк. Они видели древесного волка, - чуть удивленно сказала целительница. </p><p>Охотник и его ненасытная задница!</p><p>Нвабадаш в душе не чаял, что это за волк.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Древесный волк, часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шнобель вернулся с подмогой: бок о бок с ним в дверь ввалился немного заспанный Шрамоголовый. Правда воду он принес. Почти целое ведро, в котором плавала деревянная плошка. </p><p>- Белегаст, - проворчала целительница, - ты зачем явился? Разве сейчас не твой черед отдыхать?</p><p>Белегаст. У Шрамоголового было имя, и оно ему совершенно не подходило. Нвабадаш с легкой тоской подумал о том, как было хорошо, когда эльфы были просто безликой толпой, и как стало плохо, когда вместо толпы появилось множество отдельных эльфов, у каждого из которых есть имя, которое придется запомнить. И это только начало. </p><p>Знать, как зовут Финрода, было приятно. Остальными именами ему было жалко забивать себе голову. </p><p>- Я решил, что сам расскажу ему про волка, - сообщил Шрамоголовый, - а то ты его только напугаешь попусту. </p><p>- Я не пугаю, а говорю правду! Какой бы неприятной она ни была. Моя обязанность как целительницы, между прочим. </p><p>- Вот и говори - о его здоровье. Я не единожды обязан тебе жизнью, Олвен, как и многие другие, но про древесного волка мне лучше знать, не обижайся пожалуйста. Я по крайней мере его встречал. И Нвабадашу не о чем беспокоиться. </p><p>Нвабадаш с интересом уставился на его шрам. Ярко-красный, блестящий, с неровными краями. Он начинался на макушке, оттуда сползал на лоб, по виску и вниз по щеке. Жить не мешает. Молодые орки, которым похвастаться пока особо нечем было, иногда баловались таким: уродовали друг друга, но чтобы без увечий. </p><p>Получается, нестрашный волк-то. А эльфы переполошились только из-за того, что государя перевезти пока нельзя. Нвабадаш такое понимал. Это было разумно. </p><p>- Ах, этот спор между воинами и целителями, наверное он никогда не кончится! - быстро сказал Шнобель и ободряюще улыбнулся Нвабадашу. - Ни один не хочет уступить другому, потому что оба в равной степени правы, просто по-разному. </p><p>У Нвабадаша от его слов чуть мозги в узел не завязались. С его точки зрения, все было гораздо проще: каждый должен заниматься тем, что умеет, а в остальное не лезть. </p><p>- Я не спорю, - Олвен отвела взгляд. - Но только глупец не боится, живя на окраине этого клятого леса. </p><p>- Тебе и правда не о чем беспокоиться, Нвабадаш, - сказал Шрамоголовый. - Мы не будем сражаться с древесным волком, мы просто уведем его в сторону, если понадобится. Тебя это никак не коснется. А подкрепление нам понадобилось только потому, что так будет проще отвлекать волка и не дать ему схватить кого-нибудь.</p><p>- Тебя-то он схватил, - буркнул Нвабадаш. </p><p>На самом деле, он просто хотел сказать что-нибудь неудобное, чтобы эльф почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. </p><p>- Вообще-то, нет, - беззлобно возразил Шрамоголовый. Белегаст. - Я увернулся. Отметина у меня от его слюны. Он ею брызжет сильно. </p><p>Нвабадаш в жизни не встречал настолько слюнявого волка. Но у эльфов, судя по всему, был какой-то план, и он действительно не беспокоился. Охранять его не собираются, видите ли! Напугали ежа голым задом. Как будто раньше его охраняли. Сторожили, чтобы не сбежал, вот и всё. </p><p>Но он заставил-таки эльфов рассказать ему, что происходит. Нвабадаш поздравил себя с еще одной маленькой победой. </p><p>Словно вторя его мыслям, над поселением низко загудел рог. </p><p>Эльфы немедленно подобрались, Олвен слегка спала с лица, и Нвабадаш понял, что неведомый волк все-таки соблазнился таким количеством добычи.</p><p>- Сигнала было всего два, значит он просто двинулся в нашу сторону, - торопливо пояснил Белегаст. - Ни о чем не беспокойся, Нвабадаш, жди здесь, и самое главное, не ходи в лес. Всё будет хорошо. </p><p>- Румил собирался запереть тебя в погребе, пока всё не уляжется, - сообщила Олвен. - Но я смогла убедить его, что тебя можно оставить без присмотра. Не подведи, пожалуйста. </p><p>- В самом деле, Нвабадаш, ты ведь не знаешь лес, - торопливо добавил Шнобель. - Ты только заблудишься, если пойдешь один. Дождись нас, и мы еще о чем-нибудь поговорим, ладно? </p><p>Нвабадаш мрачно посмотрел на них, зачерпнул полную ложку каши и демонстративно набил полный рот. </p><p>Разумеется, он сразу выплюнул ее обратно в миску, стоило этим трем нянькам немного отойти от домика. </p><p>Нвабадаш не собирался убегать, и подозрения на этот счет даже слегка задели. За кого его принимают, в самом деле? За особенно тупого орка? Даже если он не попадет на зуб этому их волку и не свалится в какую-нибудь хитроумную ловушку, на которые любая граница всегда была богата, его единственным шансом на побег было выбраться к реке и удрать вплавь. Даже если бы Нвабадаш умел плавать, куда ему бежать? На север, к Саурону? Спасибо, но золотоволосый Финрод ему нравился гораздо больше. </p><p>Нвабадаш сосредоточился и весь обратился во слух. Суматоха улеглась почти сразу. Ни криков, ни ударов хлыста, эльфы как будто растворились в окружающем лесу, и Нвабадаш слегка позавидовал их выучке. Они явно знали, что делать, и командирам не нужно было срывать глотки просто ради того, чтобы вся группа бежала в нужном направлении. </p><p>Но ушедшие эльфы его не интересовали. Нвабадаш искал тех, кто остался. Десяток, может быть дюжина, он бы сосчитал точнее, если бы захотел, но в этом не было нужды. "Мы будем охранять государя", - сказала целительница, которая так боялась лесных тварей, и Нвабадаш хотел знать, где именно сосредоточилась эта охрана. Он хотел выяснить наконец, в каком домике они прятали Финрода. </p><p>Зачем?</p><p>А вдруг пригодится. </p><p>Нвабадаш не сразу понял, что именно изменилось. Он изо всех сил прислушивался к эльфам и упустил момент, когда лес вокруг поселения замолчал. </p><p>Это было странно и неправильно. Не бывает такого, чтобы каждая ветвь замерла, каждый лист, каждая птица замолчала, каждый жук-короед перестал точить древесный ствол. Как бы Нвабадаш ни напрягал слух, до его ушей по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука, кроме еле слышно переговаривавшейся охраны государя. Но даже если бы лес и замер, то ли в испуге, то ли в ожидании чего-то, куда делись эльфы, которые ушли, чтобы увести загадочного волка прочь? В обычное время они легко скрывали свои передвижения среди обычных лесных шорохов, но теперь-то, когда все звуки пропали, Нвабадаш должен был прекрасно их слышать. </p><p>И в следующее мгновение он услышал тихую песню. Где-то неподалеку грустила неведомая птица. Нвабадаш никогда раньше не слышал ничего подобного, но откуда-то знал, что птица была так же одинока, как и он. </p><p>Что за глупости? Почему он сравнивает себя с каким-то комком перьев? Как неразумная тварь вообще может что-либо чувствовать? Ее дело перелетать с ветки на ветку и ловить всякую мошкару, а не страдать от мысли, что ей не с кем разделить свою долгую-предолгую жизнь.</p><p>Но птица пела и пела, ее песня легко пробиралась даже в крепко зажатые уши, она обещала, что вместе им будет хорошо. Птица и Нвабадаш, вместе на века. Два невероятно одиноких создания, единственные в своем роде, нашли друг друга и больше не расставались. </p><p>Он выскользнул из домика и, легко ступая босыми ногами, скрылся среди деревьев, прекрасно зная, что именно сейчас его не станут преследовать. Идти на единственный во всем лесу звук было легко, Нвабадаш справился бы даже с закрытыми глазами, особенно когда сам лес ему в этом помогал. Непролазный подлесок стелился под ноги ровным ковром, сучья уклонялись в сторону, так что Нвабадашу даже пригнуться ни разу не пришлось. </p><p>Песня оборвалась, когда он вышел на небольшую поляну. Нвабадаш словно очнулся ото сна. Он взглянул перед собой и понял, почему за все эти годы, проведенные рядом с ильканом, он ни разу даже не слышал про древесного волка. </p><p>Потому что тот не был темной тварью. Древесный волк был порождением леса, его частью, он словно рос из него. Нвабадаш смотрел на него и не мог оторваться, хотя где-то в глубине души понимал, конечно, что надо спасаться, пока еще есть такая возможность. Древесный волк был слишком хорош. У него не было плоти как таковой, только сплетенный из зеленых ветвей остов, невероятно гибкий и подвижный. Единственной настоящей костью был его череп, полностью голый и похожий на сердцевину цветка, потому что его обрамляли огромные ярко-алые лепестки, росшие из шеи волка будто причудливый воротник и слегка колышащиеся от несуществующего ветра. </p><p>Никто, кроме самого волка, не знал, зачем он покинул дикое сердце леса, где до сих пор продолжалось творение и рождались создания столь причудливые, но на эту поляну, Нвабадаш видел это в пустых глазницах, волк пришел за ним. Волк спел для него ту прекрасную песнь, в которой не было ни слова лжи. Волк знал, что это неправильно - быть никем, ни орком, ни эльфом, ни человеком, ни колдуном, и явился, чтобы это исправить, помочь Нвабадашу стать частью леса и обрести свое племя.</p><p>Волк подобрался для прыжка, и Нвабадаш понял, что через долю мгновения все закончится. Возможно он даже улыбнулся. Волк прыгнул. </p><p>Неведомая сила сшибла его с ног и прижала к земле за миг до того, как оскаленные челюсти сомкнулись на его горле. Нвабадаш увидел волчье брюхо, сплетенное из ветвей, которые сочились блестящей темной смолой. Он попытался вывернуться, неловко дернул ногой, и голая ступня застряла в чем-то влажном и холодном, напомнившем на ощупь плетеную корзину. Нвабадаш вскрикнуть не успел, как его выдернуло из-под смутно знакомого эльфа и потащило по густому колючему подлеску, который и не думал расступаться. Зажатую ногу больно хлестала ветка, напоминавшая по форме хвост. Вместо дивной песни в ушах у Нвабадаша теперь звенел обиженный и обозленный вой. </p><p>Выскочивший прямо под затылком древесный корень избавил его от дальнейших мук. </p><p>*****<br/>Нвабадаш проснулся в маленькой полутемной комнате, которая пахла травами и телом, уставшим от долгой болезни. В постели, под несколькими одеялами, он был не один. Это было непривычное чувство, ведь он всегда, всю жизнь, засыпал и просыпался в одиночестве. Во всем теле была жуткая слабость, и Нвабадаш никак не мог сообразить, где это он и как его сюда занесло. Но голоса, звучащие вокруг, были знакомые, и Нвабадаш перестал сопротивляться вновь нахлынувшему на него сну. Он среди своих, а остальное уже не так важно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Эти невыносимые эльфы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нвабадаш полулежал на узкой постели, которую он вот уже пару недель как делил с государем, и мрачно разглядывал свою правую ногу. Ушибы и порезы, оставшиеся после того как древесный волк протащил его за собой через половину леса, давно зажили, как им и полагалось, но вот ступня, побывавшая под хвостом у лесного чудища, выглядела отвратительно. </p><p>От кожи ничего не осталось, вместо нее была прозрачная, местами белесая пленка. Пальцы слиплись, и ступня напоминала орочью рукавицу. Нвабадаш поначалу порывался их разделить, но горе-целительница запретила что-либо трогать, и так как Белегаст со Шнобелем были на ее стороне, пришлось подчиниться. Как будто она что-то понимала! Олвен часто смазывала его ногу на редкость вонючей мазью, которая отпугивала мух, вот и всё лечение. Если бы она хоть что-нибудь знала о таких ожогах, он бы уже выздоровел! </p><p>Пошевелить ступней тоже не получалось. Нвабадаш мог двигать ногой, сгибать ее, но лодыжка и всё, что ниже, будто и не принадлежали ему больше. Зато ничего не болело. В другое время он бы только порадовался этому, но сейчас Нвабадаш предпочел бы чувствовать, что с него сняли кожу, - и видеть, как отрастает новая. </p><p>За окном был день, и Нвабадаш опять не спал. Как и вчера, и позавчера, и за день до этого. Эльфийский государь засыпал с наступлением темноты, будто лесная птичка, и Нвабадаш не смел шевельнуться до самого рассвета. Это напоминало пытку, ведь он не привык так подолгу сохранять неподвижность. В этом отношении хуже него были только орки, те вообще не могли усидеть на одном месте. С восходом солнца всё становилось только хуже, Нвабадаша невыносимо клонило в сон, но он совершенно не мог уснуть, когда рядом с ним постоянно кто-нибудь ходил или разговаривал. К его счастью, Финрод дремал по несколько раз на дню, и так Нвабадаш мог урвать хоть немного сна. </p><p>Прямо сейчас золотоволосый государь сидел на порожке и грелся на солнышке. Олвен была с ним, и они снова разговаривали на своей тарабарщине, которую Нвабадаш не понимал, да и не хотел. Всё, чего он желал, это немного покоя. </p><p>- Ну как ты не видишь, что мы похожи? - сидевший в углу Шнобель завел свою любимую песню. </p><p>Нвабадаш прекрасно видел, что у них обоих черные волосы, но с его точки зрения, сходство на этом заканчивалось. </p><p>- Я не такой здоровенный как ты, - буркнул он. </p><p>- Тебе просто еще мало лет, - не задумываясь, парировал его мучитель. - Сколько тебе сейчас? </p><p>- Понятия не имею.</p><p>Шнобель ненадолго заткнулся. </p><p>- Я бы не дал тебе больше тридцати, - наконец, сказал он. - Эльфы заканчивают взрослеть в пятьдесят, так что ты еще вырастешь. </p><p>- Это не сделает нас более похожими. </p><p>- Это неважно! </p><p>- Тогда зачем ты пытаешься убедить меня в нашем сходстве? - поинтересовался Нвабадаш, хмуро глядя на неугомонного эльфа. </p><p>Шнобель выразительно прижал ладонь к лицу и отвернулся. </p><p>- Друг мой Нвабадаш, - позвал Финрод, и Нвабадаш мысленно скривился от этого ласкового обращения. - Олвен говорит, что скоро мы сможем попрощаться с гостеприимным Румилом и двинуться в сторону Нарготронда. </p><p>Речь государя всё еще звучала немного странно, сказывалось отсутствие передних зубов, но в остальном он разительно переменился. Умирающий эльф, которого Нвабадаш вынес из подземелья, остался в прошлом. Олвен уже давно перестала делиться с ним своей жизнью, но сияние, которое вначале так привлекло Нвабадаша, только наливалось силой. Это пугало. </p><p>Ну и слова Олвен, любезно переданные ему государем, разумеется, означали, что Финрод уже достаточно поправился, чтобы удержаться на спине у лошади. Никто бы и не подумал ждать, пока выздоровеет Нвабадаш. Если это вообще когда-нибудь произойдет. </p><p>- Я тоже? - прошелестел он, прекрасно зная, что Финрод услышит. </p><p>- Дай мне минуту, мой дорогой друг, - отозвался государь и медленно поднялся на ноги под оханья Олвен, которая немедленно бросилась ему помогать. - Я приду к тебе, и мы поговорим. </p><p>У Нвабадаша сердце замерло и свалилось куда-то в задницу. Неужели Финрод собирается оставить его на милость "гостеприимного Румила"?</p><p>Государь зашел в комнату, всем телом опираясь на Олвен. Та хоть и была невысокая и щуплая, но взрослого мужчину удерживала на ногах без особого труда. </p><p>Олвен подвела его к постели и помогла сесть. </p><p>- Бедвир, будь так любезен, помоги Олвен нагреть и принести нам воды. </p><p>Шнобель мгновенно подскочил, и Нвабадаш уставился на него во все глаза, на мгновение забыв о своем страхе. Бедвир? Этот приставучий недотепа с огромным носом? Не смешите. Он Шнобель, и хватит с него. </p><p>Целительница и охранник вышли, оставив им иллюзию уединения. Вокруг домика, разумеется, было полно стражи, но они остались настолько одни, насколько это вообще возможно среди народа, который без труда слышит, как растет трава вон на той горочке всего-то в миле отсюда. </p><p>Финрод медленно повернулся к нему, и Нвабадаш послушно уставился государю в его единственный глаз. Жаль, что у него было так мало времени, чтобы смотреть Финроду в глаза, пока их было два. </p><p>- Ты когда-нибудь бывал в эльфийском городе, Нвабадаш? - спросил государь, и он помотал головой. - Тебе понравится в Нарготронде. Это подземный город, солнце тебя донимать не будет. </p><p>- Ты берешь меня с собой? - спросил Нвабадаш, набираясь духу, чтобы задать другой, по-настоящему интересующий его вопрос. </p><p>- Ты бы хотел остаться на границе?</p><p>- Нет, - поспешно ответил Нвабадаш, и Финрод улыбнулся уголками губ. - Конечно, нет. Но что я там буду делать?</p><p>- Не знаю, - Финрод слегка развел руками, что было не так просто, ведь на одну руку он опирался. - Тебе самому придется решить. Крыша над головой для тебя найдется, а потом и занятие по душе. </p><p>У Нвабадаша зародилось ужасное подозрение. Что, если государь и не думал оставить его при себе? </p><p>Эта черта ему особенно не нравилась в эльфах: сейчас они говорят одно, завтра другое, и поди пойми, чему из этого можно верить. Привычка во весь голос вопила, что доверять не стоит совсем, но ведь так тоже не получится, если жить среди эльфов, а не только держать их в подземельях и время от времени допрашивать. </p><p>- Но тебе я зачем, государь? - хрипло спросил Нвабадаш, и Финрод слегка нахмурился. </p><p>Слова у Нвабадаша иссякли за время этой недолгой беседы, поэтому он схватил государя за свободную ладонь и сунул ее себе под задницу. Финрод изумленно уставился на него единственным глазом. Потом отмер и осторожно высвободил руку. </p><p>- Я ничего не умею, государь, только орков по хозяйству гонять, я даже на вашем языке не говорю. У меня есть только я сам, и если тебе это не нужно, то зачем мне вообще ехать в твой замечательный город? - торопливо сказал Нвабадаш, уже не заботясь о том, что услышит и подумает охрана за стенами домика.</p><p>Финрод отвел взгляд. </p><p>- Раз уж такое дело, я буду с тобой честен, - и Нвабадаш приготовился услышать очередную красивую ложь, в которой может и есть зерно правды, но кто же знает, где его искать. </p><p>- Я больше не государь, и Нарготронд больше не мой город, - грустно сказал Финрод. - Там теперь правит сын моего брата. Я возвращаюсь только потому, что Ородрет поклялся оставить трон, если я откажу ему в своей дружбе и совете. Но больше меня там никто не ждет, и мне нечем отплатить тебе за свою голову. У меня не осталось ни войска, ни золота, ни друзей, ни крыши над головой. Я калека, который вряд ли возьмет еще в руки меч или лук.</p><p>Нвабадаш с оглушающей ясностью понял, что у него просто язык не повернется предложить Финроду расплатиться собой. Он, конечно, мечтал о том, чтобы по-настоящему разделить со "своим" эльфом ложе, а не как сейчас, когда целительница уложила их рядом, чтобы проще было выхаживать... Но даже если бы случилось чудо, и Финрод предложил ему себя взамен богатств, которых у него больше не было, Нвабадаш никогда такую награду бы не принял. </p><p>Он хотел понравиться. Он все еще надеялся понравиться. </p><p>- Но ни тебе, ни мне, не нужно платить настолько высокую цену, чтобы просто получить приют, - неожиданно закончил бывший государь. - Идем в Нарготронд, Нвабадаш. У меня хорошее предчувствие, что мы оба найдем там покой и вознаграждение.</p><p>Нвабадаш уставился на него в отчаянии. Неужели и правда ничего не понял? Или понял, но изящно отказал? Пойди пойми этого эльфа!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Путь через лес</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нвабадаш мазнул взглядом по золотистой лошадке с коротко стриженной черной гривой и отвернулся.</p><p>Над головой горело почти полуденное солнце, и Нвабадаш спасал глаза тем, что стоял к нему спиной. Широкополая соломенная шляпа, которую эльфы сплели специально для него, тоже очень помогала. </p><p>Провожал их только "гостеприимный Румил". Дневной патруль давно был на границе, ночной патруль отдыхал, и это было к лучшему, потому что прощание неожиданно затянулось.</p><p>- Я не полезу на спину к этому неуправляемому чудовищу! - упрямо повторил Нвабадаш. </p><p>- Солнышко вовсе не чудовище! - возмутилась Олвен. - На ней поедешь, будто у матушки на руках.</p><p>Нвабадаш посмотрел на кобылу чуть более пристально. Солнышко жевала травинку, которая с каждым чавком становилась всё короче, и терпеливо ждала, пока двуногие наконец до чего-нибудь договорятся.</p><p>- Понятия не имею, как выглядела моя мать, но точно не так.</p><p>Он всем телом ощутил, как уставились на него сопровождающие из Нарготронда, прибывшие накануне. Плевать на них, это всего лишь эльфы. Пусть глазеют. Нвабадаш поудобнее оперся на свой костыль. </p><p>- Я всё еще могу передвигаться на своих двоих...</p><p>- Даже не думай, - строго оборвала его Олвен. - Если ты не чувствуешь боль, это еще не значит, что ты здоров. Ты просто не заметишь, как сотрешь ногу до кости, и не будет у тебя больше ноги. </p><p>- У меня и так ее все равно что нету. </p><p>- Да за что ты так невзлюбил лошадей?</p><p>- Я их люблю. Они вкусные, - проворчал Нвабадаш, и чужие взгляды стали ощутимо тяжелее. </p><p>И правда, с чего ему невзлюбить ненавидящего все живое монстра, который мгновение назад жевал сено, а потом сорвал лицо с ничего не подозревающего конюха? Кровавая орущая маска, оставшаяся на месте не самой уродливой орочьей морды, еще долго снилась Нвабадашу в кошмарах. Лошади кусались, затаптывали насмерть, лягались так, что мозги очередного несчастного разлетались по всему деннику. Они были умными и злопамятными тварями, игнорировали приказы и были слишком опасными, чтобы держать их даже на мясо. Между лошадью и волкодлаком Нвабадаш однозначно предпочитал второго. Тот хотя бы беспрекословно слушался Саурона. Лошади не подчинялись никому. </p><p>- Я же поеду с тобой, будешь за меня держаться, - напомнила целительница. </p><p>Слава государева спасителя уже давно разлетелась за пределы маленького гарнизона, и Нвабадаш чуял нутром, что только из уважения к Финроду его еще не увезли в Нарготронд в большом мешке. Или не оставили в дар "гостеприимному Румилу", который переглядывался с воинами из Нарготронда и помалкивал, но явно не потому, что ему нечего было сказать.</p><p>"Было бы там за что держаться," - чуть не ляпнул Нвабадаш. Успел прикусить язык в последний момент. Ах, ну почему же молчит Финрод? Почему он не вмешается? Почему не прекратит этот бесполезный спор одним приказом?</p><p>Бывший государь сидел на порожке ближайшего домика, привалившись плечом к дверному проему, и, кажется, дремал. Его раны уже затянулись, но Финрод все еще был очень слаб. Нвабадаш почувствовал, как внутри кольнуло.</p><p>Какой же он бесполезный Нвабадаш! Думает только о себе, а о господине и забыл! А еще возомнил, что сможет приблизиться к этому высокородному эльфу и стать самым близким, доверенным слугой. Будь от Нвабадаша хоть какой-то прок, он бы давно уже запрыгнул на спину к чудовищу, а не заставлял господина тратить и так невеликие силы на бесполезное ожидание. Прав был Саурон, когда воли ему не давал.</p><p>Он повернулся к Олвен, которая гладила свою кровожадную тварь по вытянутой морде и что-то шептала. </p><p>- Я поеду верхом, - быстро сказал Нвабадаш и покрепче вцепился в костыль, который неожиданно затрясся и чуть не ушел из-под него. Здоровая нога тоже дрожала. Почему никто больше не замечает, что началось землятрясение?</p><p>- Солнышко - самая добродушная кобыла, что я встречал, - неожиданно сказал Румил, и Нвабадашу показалось, что во взгляде эльфа мелькнула жалость. - Кроме того, лесные пастыри всегда благоволили к нашему государю. Думаю, они как обычно откроют для него короткую тропу, и вы будете в Нарготронде еще до завтрашнего ужина. </p><p>Нвабадашу захотелось перехватить костыль как дубину и стереть это снисходительное выражение с его надменной рожи. Поэтому он совершенно упустил момент, когда Олвен подвела к нему свое чудовище, так удачно названное в честь самой безжалостной силы природы. </p><p>*****<br/>Верхом на лошади качало почти так же сильно, как в лодке. Нвабадаш изо всех сил вцепился в Олвен, которая сдержала слово, и правила кобылой сама. Поначалу он еще пытался сдерживаться и делать вид, что чего он не видел в эльфийском лесу, но очень скоро бросил это дело, и теперь вовсю крутил головой по сторонам. </p><p>Нвабадаш раньше думал, что лес бывает трех цветов: зеленый летом, красный осенью и черный зимой. А теперь он увидел диковинные фиолетовые лишайники, карабкающиеся вверх по стволу и будто истекающие цветом по дороге к ветвям, с которых они свисали уже розовые. Листва была зеленая, но такая разная. Бледная, темная, и еще множество зеленых, для которых Нвабадаш не знал названия. Некоторые деревья стояли в цвету, а другие уже были усыпаны ярко-красными ягодами. У некоторых по стволам ползали оранжевые с черными полосками огромные гусеницы, у других с цветка на цветок перелетали разноцветные бабочки, каждая из которых была крупнее, чем ладонь взрослого мужчины. </p><p>В лесу царил прохладный полумрак, порой переходящий в настоящую темноту, настолько густо сплетались ветви над головой. Лес рос настолько буйно и беспорядочно, что стоило их временному приюту потеряться среди стволов, как Нвабадаш понял, что ни за что не нашел бы дорогу назад. Он просто не знал бы, в какую сторону двигаться. И как эльфы только находили здесь дорогу? Прямо сейчас их лошади шли по узкой еле заметной тропе, и у Нвабадаша было неприятное чувство, что она исчезала прямо под копытами замыкающей гнедой кобылы. </p><p>Эльфийский лес был по-своему прекрасен, но Нвабадаш чувствовал себя незваным гостем. Деревья шелестели листвой, покачивая ветвями от дуновения почти неощутимого ветерка, и Нвабадашу среди этих шорохов и скрипов чудились слова. Необязательно враждебные, но непонятные, и сама мысль о том, что лесу доступно то, что Нвабадаш раньше считал свойством исключительно двуногих существ, холодила позвоночник. Кто знает, какое колдовство таится в глубине эльфийских владений? После встречи с древесным волком Нвабадаш готов был поверить, что у эльфов пожалуй и деревья заговорят.</p><p>С непривычки у Нвабадаша потихоньку заныли ноги и спина. Потом захотелось пить и справить естественную нужду. Но никто, включая Финрода, не заговаривал о привале, и потому он тоже молчал. </p><p>Они ехали до тех пор, пока не стало ясно, что сумрак сгущается уже не потому, что деревья растут так плотно, и глава их маленького отряда объявил, что пора остановиться на ночлег. Олвен помогла Нвабадашу неуклюже соскользнуть со спины Солнышка, вернула ему костыль, а дальше он оказался предоставлен сам себе. Эльфы, облаченные в хорошо знакомый ему легкий доспех, увели лошадей чуть дальше по тропе. Кто-то расстелил одеяло, на котором тут же устроили Финрода. Бывший государь уснул, как только улегся, и Нвабадаш, пользуясь тем, что все чем-то заняты, подковылял к нему и улегся прямо на землю. Ему было не привыкать.</p><p>Незнакомый эльф присел рядом на корточки и положил перед Нвабадашем небольшой сверток. </p><p>- Поешь, - коротко приказал он. - Если хочешь по нужде сходить, иди к лошадям. И не сходи с тропы.</p><p>Нвабадаш перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на него. </p><p>- Этот лес. Он живой? </p><p>Эльф кивнул, и Нвабадаш понял, что как-нибудь потерпит до самого Нарготронда.</p><p>- И мы в нем гости, - сказал эльф. - Правила несложные: не сходи с тропы, не разжигай огонь и не вреди деревьям. </p><p>Он перевел взгляд на его правую ступню, покрытую слегка изгваздавшейся в земле повязкой.</p><p>- Новое правило - проси о помощи, когда она тебе нужна, - объявил эльф и протянул ему руку. - Я тебе помогу, а то сам ты пожалуй не доковыляешь, и утром Олвен тебя не подпустит к своей лошади. </p><p>Нвабадаш сжал зубы и, делая вид, что не слышит смешки, вцепился в предложенную ладонь. Надменные эльфы ржут над слабым, будто ватага орков. Когда он уже перестанет удивляться?</p><p>Он кое-как раскорячился под кустиком и попытался настроиться на нужный лад. К компании в столь уязвимые моменты Нвабадашу было не привыкать, все-таки он много лет провел среди солдат. Но к чему он был точно не готов, так это что его провожатый вдруг нагнется к нему и схватит за плечи. Нет, Нвбадаша и раньше подлавливали со спущенными штанами, но вот именно от эльфа он такого не ожидал. Хотя стоило бы, а то развесил уши и поверил, что ему и правда помочь хотят! А на самом деле просто увели в сторонку!</p><p>- Не двигайся, - прошипел эльф. - Что бы ни случилось, не издавай ни звука и не шевелись. </p><p>Нвабадаш на мгновение опешил от такого напора, а потом открыл было рот, чтобы доходчиво объяснить наглецу, как тому следует поступить со своими внезапно вспыхнувшими низменными страстями. </p><p>Но тут дерево у него за спиной угрожающе заскрипело, будто разламывалось на части, а потом Нвабадаш кожей ощутил движение. Лес вокруг скрипел, в густом сумраке мелькали огромные тени, воздух двигался, и вовсе не потому, что ветер наконец-то пробился сквозь густые ветви. Нвабадаш прижал уши и пригнулся. </p><p>- Это лесные пастыри, - прошептал эльф. - Они разбудили лес, чтобы открыть нам тропу. </p><p>"Новые чудовища!" - обреченно промелькнуло в голове у Нвабадаша. Чем глубже в эльфийские земли, тем больше ужасов он встречал. Даже в черном замке было полегче!</p><p>- Вовсе нет, - шепотом возразил его провожатый. - На самом деле, они берегут лес от темных тварей. Без них мы бы не смогли охранять настолько длинную границу. </p><p>Нвабадаш знал, что всем когда-нибудь суждено умереть, и в глубине души надеялся, что его смерть станет платой за что-то большее. </p><p>Интересно, сколько времени понадобится этим пастырям, чтобы заметить темную тварь, сидящую без штанов прямо посреди их драгоценного леса?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Нарготронд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Нвабадаш проснулся от холода. Он был один на тропе. На земле вокруг него были только отпечатки тяжелых сапог и конских копыт. Эльфы оставили его.<br/>
Он не мог пошевелиться. Ужасная тяжесть во всем теле, окоченевшем на холодной земле под холодным дождем.<br/>
Только правой ступне было тепло, хотя он чувствовал, что повязка сползла, и верхнюю часть ступни кропили тяжелые ледяные капли, а нижняя утонула в холодной грязи.<br/>
Кровь стучала в искалеченной ступне, будто сердце выпало из груди и закатилось в самый дальний уголок замерзшего тела. Живое тепло билось в истерзанной плоти, будто птица в клетке. Оно выплескивалось на землю и прорастало корнями. Корни пускали новые побеги, и те оплетали Нвабадаша. Где-то неподалеку звучала прекрасная песнь и обещала отвести домой - туда, где бьется сердце дикого леса.<br/>
Лес звал слиться с ним, стать его частью. Сбросить будто старую одежду тело, не знавшее ни материнской ласки, ни тепла родного очага, и прорасти по весне молодым деревцем. Обрести себя и своих.<br/>
Нвабадаш почти позволил увести себя, ведь он привык слушать чужой голос и поступать, как ему велено.<br/>
Невидимая горячая ладонь надавила ему на грудь, проникла внутрь, и застывшее сердце обдало золотым жаром, мгновенно распространившимся по всему телу...</i>
</p><p>Нвабадаш проснулся. </p><p>Над ним склонился Финрод. Он опирался ладонью Нвабадашу на грудь, и в его единственном глазу, то ли синем, то ли сером, пылала золотая огненная буря. Искры плясали по варварски обкромсанным светлым волосам, и кожу изнутри подсвечивало пламя, бушевавшее внутри. </p><p>Вокруг столпились эльфы, но по сравнению с Финродом они были не более чем болотными огоньками. Нвабадаш наконец отмер и накрыл горячую ладонь своей. Потом кое-как приподнялся на локте и рванулся вверх, разрывая сеть покрывших его тело побегов, иссохших от невыносимого жара и потому хрупких. </p><p>Лес шелестел слева, справа, спереди и сзади, и Нвабадаш мог бы поклясться, что слышит в древесном шорохе обиду. Финрод не отнимал ладонь, и Нвабадаш так и сжимал бы ее, пока проклятый лес не истлеет от старости, а горы, видневшиеся на том конце открывшейся за ночь тропы, не обратятся в прах. Но, разумеется, ему пришлось отпустить своего государя и спешно подниматься на ноги. Олвен успокаивала свою испуганную лошадь, эльфы торопливо сворачивали одеяла и поправляли сбрую на конях. Они не переговаривались, старший группы не отдавал приказов, весь маленький отряд был един в желании поскорее покинуть это место.</p><p>Они ехали молча, пока разумный лес не остался далеко позади. Нвабадаш уже привычно цеплялся за пояс Олвен и дрожал не только от ветра, пробиравшего до костей. Эльфийский лес дважды попытался его забрать, что же будет в эльфийском городе? Что если его заживо замуруют в стене нового дома или мастерской? На удачу, как делали орки. Или прикуют в самой глубокой каменоломне и заставят трудиться, не разгибая спины? Как поступал Черный Властелин с пленными эльфами. С другой стороны, разве Финрод стал бы гневать ходячий лес ради того, кого собирается замучить? Да и непохож он на палача. Нвабадаш заглянул в самое сердце огненной бури и готов был голову дать на отсечение, что рядом с таким пламенем не выживет ни одна тень. Жаль только, что в Нарготронде Финрод больше не правит. </p><p>Густая высотой в пояс трава измельчала и поредела, в ней всё чаще стали попадаться проплешины из разноцветного щебня и крупные камни, когда-то скатившиеся со склонов застывшей на горизонте горной гряды. Кто-то воскликнул: "Нас встречают!", и Нвабадаш, присмотревшись, тоже разглядел фигуры всадников, почти неразличимые на фоне гор. Финрод что-то произнес на языке, который Нвабадашу был незнаком, и остальные эльфы. чуть помедлив, откликнулись утвердительными возгласами. Нвабадаш почувствовал себя обделенным. </p><p>Олвен, которая видимо всегда была чем-то недовольна, обернулась к нему и прошептала:</p><p>- Мы слишком быстро приехали!</p><p>*****<br/>
Нвабадаш открыл глаза и уставился в кромешную тьму. В нескольких шагах от него расторопный слуга растапливал камин. Позже, когда комната хорошенько прогреется, ему принесут воду для умывания, а потом завтрак. За ним хорошо ухаживали, большинству пленников так не везло. Может быть, здешние эльфы, как и те, что на границе, искренне считали, что он свободен, но какая же это свобода, если ты никуда не можешь пойти, а за дверью постоянно дежурят два стража? </p><p>Да, он спит на огромной кровати под роскошным балдахином и ест несколько раз в день, но суть это не меняет. Нвабадаш по-прежнему в плену. </p><p>Слуга ушел, и он отодвинул тяжелую занавеску, жертвуя последними сохранившимися крохами тепла ради того, чтобы посмотреть на разгорающееся пламя. Огонь завораживал, пусть и был рыжий, а не золотой; в последнее время Нвабадашу очень хотелось стать котом, чтобы с чистой совестью лежать перед камином весь день и не беспокоиться о том, что подумают слуги, если он весь день останется в носках и ночной сорочке. Но пока он был двуногим, и ему приходилось каждое утро надевать тяжелую многослойную одежду, без которой в подземном Нарготронде было не обойтись. И только потом перебираться в полюбившееся ему огромное кресло, где он помещался с ногами. </p><p>Нвабадаш даже не знал, утро ли это было на самом деле, ведь под землей нет окон. Вдруг ему просто позволяли бодрствовать, когда ему нравится, и на самом деле весь город в это время спал. </p><p>Умывшись и одевшись, он проглотил свой плотный завтрак, почти не чувствуя вкус еды. Кто бы мог подумать, что хорошей жизнью тоже можно пытать? </p><p>Нвабадашу было некуда пойти и нечем заняться. Он не понимал языка, на котором разговаривали местные эльфы, и у него не было с ними ничего общего. Каждый раз, прежде чем уснуть, он вырезал на изголовье кровати крошечную царапину ногтем, и таких царапин набралось целых восемь, прежде чем он решился выйти на порог своей комнаты и обратиться к одному из стражей.</p><p>- Можно мне увидеть Финрода? Я бы очень этого хотел. </p><p>К его удивлению, эльф не воспылал праведным гневом, а просто пообещал узнать про это. Нвабадаш сбежал в свое любимое кресло, будто зверь в нору, и удивился еще сильнее, когда страж вернулся и, постучавшись, пригласил последовать за ним.</p><p>Разумеется, никто и не думал оставить его наедине с бывшим государем. В небольшой, но очень парадной зале, за спинкой Финродова кресла стоял золотоволосый Ородрет, а перед растопленным камином сидела прямо на полу, протягивая ладони к огню, вечно недовольная целительница. </p><p>Нвабадаш не любил Ородрета, хоть и видел его только однажды. Этот эльф был слишком похож на Финрода. </p><p>- Нравится ли тебе в нашем городе, дорогой Нвабадаш? - с улыбкой обратился к нему Финрод. </p><p>Возвращение домой сильно изменило его. Обкромсанные волосы привела в порядок чья-то искусная рука, и пусть теперь они стали совсем короткие, все-таки они выглядели, будто всё так и было задумано. Финрод слегка поправился, его единственный глаз уже был не таким впалым, а скулы не такими острыми. Его плечи расправились, голова поднялась, он надел роскошные одежды и носил их легко и привычно. Нвабадаш робел перед таким Финродом. </p><p>И потом, как ему хоть что-то могло бы понравиться в этом подземном лабиринте, если он ничего кроме своей комнаты не видел? </p><p>- Темно и холодно, - брякнул Нвабадаш, - отличное подземелье. </p><p>Олвен фыркнула. Ородрет изогнул губы в подобии улыбки. </p><p>- Слышишь, брат моего отца? Ты построил отличное подземелье. </p><p>- Это наша вина, если Нвабадаш до сих пор думает, что главное чудо Нарготронда заключается в том, что он под землей, - спокойно возразил Финрод. - Мы оказались плохими хозяевами. </p><p>- Прошла всего неделя, - сказал Ородрет немного кисло, - может быть, нам еще не поздно исправиться? Что скажешь, Олвен? Ты знаешь дорогого Нвабадаша лучше всех. </p><p>Нвабадаш с отчаянием понял, что эльфы приступили к своей любимой забаве: обмену длинными речами, в которых у каждого слова есть второе дно, а может быть даже и третье, и ничего не понять. То ли издеваются, то ли и правда помочь хотят.</p><p>- Я знаю его ногу, и то видимо не очень, раз она выздоровела и мне об этом забыла сказать, - обернулась Олвен. </p><p>- Ваниар любят песни, тэлери дорогу, а нам, нолдор, милее всего, чтобы руки были заняты, - поспешно сказал Финрод. - Уверен, что Нвабадаш почувствует себя гораздо лучше, если найдет дело по душе. Олвен, ты кажется искала себе помощника? </p><p>- Я? - на мгновение удивилась целительница. - А что, Нвабадаш открыл в себе тягу к целительству? </p><p>Нвабадаш почувствовал на себе три пристальных взгляда. </p><p>- Орков к лекарю загонять приходилось, - пробормотал он. - А то они ведь не пойдут, пока чего-нибудь не отвалится. </p><p>- Что скажешь, Олвен? Готов Нвабадаш к твоим подопечным после такой школы? - спросил Финрод. </p><p>Эльфийка встала и отряхнула платье. </p><p>- Хоть сейчас, - объявила она, и чем-то напомнила Нвабадашу солдата, вытянувшегося перед командиром. - Если позволите, то прямо сейчас и приступим. </p><p>- Отчего же не позволить, - Нвабадашу показалось, или в голосе Ородрета мелькнуло облегчение. - Удачи тебе, дорогой друг.</p><p>И сразу стало ясно, что больше его здесь не держат. </p><p>Нвабадаш так и не решил, надо ли ему поблагодарить царственных эльфов или как-то попрощаться, ведь раньше от него ничего подобного не требовалось. Саурону не нужны были слова. Его вполне устраивало молчаливое повиновение. Так и терзаясь нерешительностью, Нвабадаш последовал за целительницей назад в полутемный коридор.</p><p>За первым же поворотом он схватил ее за рукав. Олвен убрала его руку.</p><p>- В следующий раз можешь просто позвать меня по имени, - сообщила она. </p><p>- Вот об этом я и хотел спросить, - торопливо сказал Нвабадаш. - Олвен, научи меня быть эльфом!</p><p>Целительница уставилась на него, слегка приоткрыв рот.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Глубоко под землёй, часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Давай поговорим об этом чуть позже, - предложила Олвен, - сейчас я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Такая диковинка, ты просто ахнешь. </p><p>Нвабадаш неохотно кивнул. Эльфийка нужна ему больше, чем он ей, а значит, придется играть по ее правилам. </p><p>Олвен потянула на себя неприметную дверцу, и в стене открылся проход в гораздо более широкий коридор полный эльфов. Кто-то смеялся, кто-то пел, кто-то выкрикивал одно и то же слово, которое Нвабадаш не понимал. Весь этот гвалт пронизывала высокая чистая мелодия, падавшая в непрерывно движущуюся толпу будто множество льдинок. Она доносилась откуда-то неподалеку и была непохожа ни на один музыкальный инструмент, знакомый Нвабадашу. Не то чтобы он знал много. </p><p>- Я, когда впервые увидела, так даже дышать забыла! - воскликнула целительница, разумеется не уточняя, о чем идет речь. Насколько Нвабадаш знал эльфов, это могло быть что угодно: камешек, листик, ручеек. На редкость впечатлительные создания. - Я ведь не была здесь, когда строили. Приехала, когда уже всё готово было. </p><p>Нвабадаш подавил в себе желание заткнуть уши и вышел первым. </p><p>Он еще никогда не видел столько эльфов сразу. Эльфов, которые у себя дома. Нвабадаш почувствовал себя лазутчиком, который на грани провала. Он обернулся к Олвен, но ее не было рядом. Дверь, через которую он сюда попал, исчезла, Нвабадаш смотрел на абсолютно гладкую стену. Проходящий эльф толкнул его в плечо и даже не заметил, увлеченный разговором со своим спутником. Нвабадаш попятился, налетел на кого-то и понял, что дальше стоять на пути быстро движущегося потока он не сможет. Олвен так и не появилась, и он позволил толпе понести его вперед. Туда, откуда звучала плывшая над живой рекой музыка. </p><p>Этот коридор, как и остальные, что видел Нвабадаш, был освещен россыпью шариков на потолке, испускающих тусклый свет и напоминающих так любимые им звезды. По отдельности свечение каждого шарика было совсем слабое, но все вместе они позволяли без труда различить цвета одежд и даже рассмотреть украшавшую их вышивку. Нвабадаш точно знал, что это не лампы. Он совсем не чувствовал гари. Эльфы вполне могли раскопать какой-нибудь камень, который светится в темноте. Удивительно только, что столь болтливые создания смогли сохранить подобное чудо в тайне. </p><p>Коридор постепенно раздавался в высоту, шариков на потолке становилось всё меньше, и он заканчивался зияющим провалом во тьму. Эльфы шли туда без опаски, и Нвабадаш тоже слегка расслабился. Кроме того, ему очень хотелось увидеть, кто же играет на загадочном инструменте. </p><p>Тьма, в которую он шагнул, оказалась всего лишь новым оттенком полумрака, к которому его глаза привыкли за пару мгновений. Нвабадаш запрокинул голову и приоткрыл рот, силясь впитать в себя открывшуюся ему картину. Он забыл остановиться и так и шел вперед, пока не уперся в довольно высокое, достающее ему почти до груди, каменное ограждение. Нвабадаш положил руки на ледяную поверхность и замер. Эльфы вокруг словно слились с фоном, и он остался наедине с огромной пещерой. </p><p>Под балконом, на котором он стоял, рос целый лес из гигантских светящихся грибов. Одни светились белым, другие голубоватым, третьи малиновым, четвертые зеленым... Некоторые выглядели вполне по-грибному, но большинство были похожи на чью-то разыгравшуюся фантазию: прямые побеги с шариками на конце, плоские блюда на длинных ножках, чуть наклоненные в сторону, задорно торчащие в разные стороны ночные колпаки на стеблях, высокие витые столбы, растущие прямо из земли шарики... Нвабадаш не сразу разглядел в грибных зарослях аккуратные тропинки, миниатюрные павильончики и даже скамеечки. Грибы росли во все стороны, переплетались, их увивали побеги чего-то еще, усыпанные огромными и самыми невероятными цветками, которые тоже светились. Вьюнки, в отличие от грибов, не ограничились полом пещеры и расползлись по ее стенам. Даже с куполообразного потолка свисали цветущие лианы. </p><p>Из-под вьюнков на стенах пещеры глядели фасады зданий, расположенные в несколько ярусов, украшенные декоративными колоннами, балкончиками - и как только эти эльфы забрались так высоко, чтобы всё это вырезать? И конечно же, там были окна, сотни окон разной формы и размера. Большинство были темные, другие светились, причем некоторые гораздо ярче, чем остальные. </p><p>Балкон, куда вышел Нвабадаш, напоминал по форме огромную подкову и постепенно сужался на концах. А на противоположном краю пещеры играл самый диковинный музыкальный инструмент, что он видел. Капель, бежавшая с потолка, наполняла чашечки разных размеров, расставленные на столбиках разной высоты. Полная чашечка наклонялась сама собой, опорожнялась, и раздавался один-единственный звук. Чашечек было больше, чем несколько десятков, и Нвабадаш невольно зауважал незнакомого эльфа, которому было не лень всё это продумать и сплести такую красивую мелодию. </p><p>Нвабадаш приехал в Нарготронд только ради Финрода, но сейчас у бывшего короля появился серьезный соперник. Нет, в самом деле, как этот незнакомый изобретатель понял, какого размера нужны чашечки? Сидел часами и наблюдал? Вот уж действительно, только эльфу придет такое в голову, и только эльфы станут подкармливать спятившего сородича, вместо того чтобы хорошенько вправить ему мозги... И все-таки, почему столбики разной высоты? С размером чашечек всё понятно, там нужно, чтобы отдельные звуки раздавались в нужной последовательности, а не все сразу. Но какая разница, какой высоты столбик? И в какой момент получается музыка? Явно не потому, что вода из чашки вылилась. На струны воду лить бесполезно, барабаны такие звуки не издают, а других способов делать музыку Нвабадаш и не знал.</p><p>Нвабадаш нахмурился и слегка закусил нижнюю губу. Разумеется, он давно заметил Олвен, появившуюся возле его левого локтя, но виду подавать не собирался. Бросила его в толпе, теперь пусть ждет, пока он насмотрится. </p><p>Нет, наверное надо подойти поближе. </p><p>Нвабадаш тихонько вздохнул и повернулся к целительнице. Та молчала, слава Тьме, но ее сияющие глаза были красноречивее тысячи слов. </p><p>- Это наша главная площадь, - гордо сообщила Олвен. - Если ты всё, пойдем, я покажу тебе свою мастерскую. </p><p>- Лекарню, - поправил Нвабадаш и, слегка поскрипев мозгами, сообразил, как переделать привычное слово на эльфийский манер. - Целительскую. </p><p>- Мастерскую! - повторила эльфийка. </p><p>- Но это неправильно звучит, - сказал Нвабадаш, послушно следуя за ней через разноцветную эльфийскую толпу. - В мастерской мастерят, изготавливают что-то, например сапоги. А ты лечишь. Целишь... исцеляешь.</p><p>Олвен достала из мешочка на поясе круглую металлическую монетку с дыркой посередине и купила с лотка на колесах теплую булочку, пахнущую изюмом. Нвабадаш, конечно, завтракал, но свои полбулочки умял за милую душу. </p><p>- Исцелять, друг мой Нвабадаш, можно по-разному, - сказала она немного позже, остановившись перед высокой деревянной дверью с вырезанным на ней сапожком, надетым на ногу без туловища. Олвен сняла с пояса связку ключей и вставила один из них в скважину, расположенную на уровне коленей. Ключ повернулся, за дверью что-то щелкнуло, целительница встала с корточек и толкнула тяжелую темную створку. - Нарготронд - город рудокопов и мастеров. Всякое может случиться, и далеко не каждой беде можно помочь слабительными травками.</p><p>*****<br/>Минутой позже Нвабадаш был готов взять назад все свои бранные слова, когда-либо произнесенные в адрес орочьей лекарни. Олвен не соврала и не преувеличила, за дверью действительно была мастерская. В ней не было уютно висящих под потолком веников из засушенных травок и разнообразных частей животных, заготовленных самыми странными способами и невероятно воняющих. Нет, здесь каждую свободную поверхность, за исключением нескольких полок, заставленных стеклянными колбами с подозрительными порошками, занимали ноги. Вылитые из гипса ступни самых разных размеров, некоторые явно детские. Нарисованные на холстах и развешенные по стенам ноги в разрезе. Некоторые разрезанные послойно до самой кости, у Нвабадаша даже мурашки по спине пробежали. В большом стеклянном ларце, заполненном прозрачной чуть светящейся жидкостью, лежала настоящая нога, отрезанная чуть повыше колена. Судя по ее виду, особенно зловещие холсты были намалеваны именно с нее. </p><p>В углу мастерской был большой стол, заваленный деревянными заготовками, часть из которых уже была искусно обтянута тонкой светлой кожей. На других двух столах лежали инструменты и тонкие дощечки, покрытые рисунками и записями, которые Нвабадаш не мог прочесть. </p><p>- Так ты ноги делаешь? - просипел он.</p><p>- Ну да, - дружелюбно кивнула Олвен. - Я же говорю, всякое может случиться. Если бы твоя ступня так внезапно не выздоровела, я бы и тебе новую сделала. Мне такое дерево удалось раздобыть, оно прочное как железо, но при этом легкое и не боится воды. Сто лет прослужит! Ты правда еще растешь, так что мы бы начали с чего-нибудь попроще, но...</p><p>Нвабадаш не выдержал и заткнул уши. Целительница умолкла. Убедившись, что она все еще молчит, он вынул пальцы из ушей. </p><p>- Кстати...</p><p>- ...!</p><p>- Да я уже не об этом, - с легкой обидой продолжила целительница. - Зачем тебе учиться быть эльфом, если ты и так эльф? </p><p>Этот вопрос следовало обдумать. Нвабадаш наткнулся взглядом на спрятавшуюся под одним из столов табуретку, достал ее, уселся и уставился на свои ладони. </p><p>Олвен его не торопила. </p><p>- Мне кажется, если бы я был эльфом, я бы это знал где-то в глубине души, - наконец сказал Нвабадаш. - Я был бы похож на вас, я бы любил те же занятия. Я бы чувствовал, что я один из вас. Но этого нет. </p><p>- Эльф это не чувство, - возразила Олвен. - И не любовь к безделушкам или бренчанию на лютне. Это то, кем ты родился, и кем ты умрешь. А что ты любишь, это уже дело десятое. Мы ведь тоже все разные. Один живет лесом и охотой, другой выходит на поверхность еще реже, чем заправский гном. Третьему медведь на ухо наступил, чему я бы в жизни не поверила, если бы сама не слышала. Тебе просто надо узнать нас получше, и ты поймешь, что тебе ничему не надо учиться, ты и так эльф и можешь просто быть собой. </p><p>- Ты права, я немного перегнул палку, - деревянным голосом ответил Нвабадаш. - Просто буду собой. </p><p>Чего он ждал? Что она и правда ему поможет? Эта надменная эльфийка, которая понятия не имеет, что значит быть чужаком? И даже не знать, когда будет уместно поздороваться и попрощаться?</p><p>- Но ты знаешь, помощник мне и правда не помешает, - чуть неуверенно сказала женщина. - Так что если ты еще не решил...</p><p>Ее прервал звук, донесшийся с площади и упавший в повисшее за мгновение до этого молчание. Только диковинный инструмент продолжал рассыпать льдинки высоких чистых звуков. Нвабадаш такой звук уже слышал, когда выжившим оркам было лень тащить мертвецов из чумного барака по лестнице, и они просто покидали их в окно. Тяжелый влажный шмяк. </p><p>- Жди здесь, Нвабадаш, и никому не открывай дверь! - приказала резко изменившаяся в лице целительница. - Я узнаю, что случилось. Эру, только бы не опять!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Глубоко под землёй, часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Олвен сдержала слово и пришла за ним на следующий день. Эльфийские целители все-таки сильно отличались от орочьих лекарей. Их подопечные не болели. Они, конечно, обжигались, ушибались, ломали кости и вывихивали суставы, но, потоптав землю несколько сотен лет, эльфы обучались сами справляться с мелкими бедами. Они самостоятельно накладывали шины, зашивали раны, собирали травы и варили целебные мази. Если бы орки занялись тем же самым, их лекари просто остались бы не у дел и потихоньку вымерли. Эльфийские целители обнаружили, что их больше не донимают по пустякам, и мгновенно придумали себе сотню новых занятий, каждое из которых, как это ни удивительно, имело хотя бы косвенное отношение к исцелению. </p><p>Олвен изготавливала новые ступни для тех, кому не повезло расстаться со своими собственными. У Нвабадаша до сих пор мурашки бежали от одной мысли о ее жутковатой мастерской, но все же он соглашался, что провести несколько тысячелетий без ноги это гораздо хуже, чем пристегивать к оставшемуся обрубку искусно сделанную подделку. А так как эльфы все-таки проявляли разумную осторожность в своих попытках познать все тайны Средиземья и теряли ступни почти так же редко, как звали целителя на ушибленный мизинец, Олвен отбеливала зубы всем желающим, меняла цвет волос с помощью красок, которые сама же и готовила из минералов, водившихся под этими горами. Еще она продавала мыло, которым любой рудокоп мог отмыться до своего естественного цвета, смешивала отраву для многочисленных подземных паразитов, которых эльфы не хотели видеть в своих домах, лечила отравления и даже писала длинные рекомендации по искоренению небезопасных практик, которые видела в домах и в мастерских. </p><p>Над основной мастерской у Олвен была еще одна комната, освещенная таким количеством шариков на потолке, что Нвабадаш с непривычки сощурился. Он спустился под землю меньше месяца назад, но его глаза уже забыли яркий свет, и он об этом совершенно не сожалел. Нвабадаш, как и сотни эльфийских мастеров и ремесленников, прекрасно обходился разными оттенками полумрака. Но Олвен поставила вдоль каждой стены высоченные шкафы, заставленные стеклянными сосудами всевозможных размеров и формы. И в каждой банке, в каждой склянке была какая-то отрава, отличающаяся от другой отравы ну разве что чуть-чуть. </p><p>- Всё яд и всё - бальзам, друг мой, - сказала Олвен, перебирая вощеные дощечки со своими записями, лежавшие в аккуратной стопке на одном конце огромного стола в форме угловатой подковы. - Разница только в количестве. </p><p>Нвабадаш как зачарованный разглядывал порошки и жидкости. Сколько их здесь было? Наверное тысяча. И все разные. </p><p>- Откуда ты знаешь, где что? - спросил он. - Неужели тебе пришлось столько всего запомнить?</p><p>- У меня же всё подписано, причем на синдарине, - слегка обескураженно сказала целительница, подходя к нему с табличкой в руках.</p><p>Нвабадаш уставился на свисающие с горлышек ярлычки как на врагов. Он разумеется заметил их, но кто знает, что там написано, может срок годности? И эльфийка сейчас догадается о еще одной его слабости. </p><p>- Я не знал, что это синдарин, - сказал Нвабадаш, не отводя взгляд от банки с крупно помолотым порошком, напоминающим лиловую соль. </p><p>Пусть насмехается, если хочет! Ему нечего стыдиться. Он ни дня своей жизни не провел в праздности, и ему еще ни разу не понадобилось умение читать. </p><p>Но Олвен не стала смеяться. </p><p>- Сегодня мы отнесем несколько заказов, - объявила она, возвращаясь к столу, - а потом можем заниматься, чем пожелаем. Хочешь, я покажу тебе другие пещеры?</p><p>- Я бы хотел быть полезным, - сказал Нвабадаш. - Ты очень добра, но какая польза тебе или другим эльфам от наших прогулок? Лучше научи меня чему-нибудь нужному. </p><p>Целительница чуть помедлила с ответом. </p><p>- Не всё измеряется пользой, дорогой Нвабадаш. Мы делаем множество вещей просто для удовольствия. </p><p>- Я ничего не имею против удовольствия, - возразил Нвабадаш, повернувшись к ней. - Но только после того, как закончу работу. Я не привык есть хлеб, который не заработал. Я бы хотел обучиться какому-нибудь делу. </p><p>Олвен пожала плечами, подняла с пола небольшую деревянную коробку, водрузила ее на столешницу и принялась наполнять сверточками, появляющимися из многочисленных ящиков стола. </p><p>- Хочешь научиться читать? </p><p>Нвабадаш застыл от столь прямого вопроса. Потом обдумал его и понял, что есть кое-что, чего он хочет гораздо больше.</p><p>- Научи меня вашему языку. Я знаю синдарин, но вы постоянно говорите на другом. Я хочу понимать. </p><p>Целительница медленно выпрямилась и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Нвабадаш прочел в ее взгляде печальный отказ.</p><p>- Я постараюсь не использовать его при тебе, чтобы ты не думал, будто мы что-то от тебя скрываем, - пообещала Олвен. - Но я не могу научить тебя ему. </p><p>- Почему? Это тайный язык, как у гномов? </p><p>- Нет, - женщина покачала головой. - Он совсем не тайный. Понимаешь, Нвабадаш, наш народ пришел сюда из-за моря, и здесь уже жили другие эльфы. Мы явились в их дом, они согласились потесниться ради нас, и в благодарность мы стали говорить на их языке, чтобы они могли понимать нас и видели, что у нас добрые намерения. Мы переходим на родной язык, когда скучаем по дому. Тебе нет никакой нужды его учить. </p><p>Глупая эльфийка! Он не спрашивал ее мнение, он попросил научить его вполне определенному навыку. Но когда это эльфы слышали кого-то кроме самих себя? </p><p>- Тогда я хотел бы научиться читать на синдарине, - мрачно сказал Нвабадаш. </p><p>Ничего не поделаешь, придется сделать вид, что он поверил ей и отступил. </p><p>Олвен тут же просияла. Она закончила наконец укладывать свою коробку и накрыла ее плотно усевшейся плетеной крышкой. </p><p>- Давай разнесем поскорее эти заказы, - предложила она. </p><p>Нвабадаш ничего не имел против. </p><p>*****<br/>Нвабадаш уже разобрался, что от королевских щедрот ему перепало жить в одной из гостевых комнат дворца, почти у поверхности, что объясняло наличие камина. Олвен устроила свою мастерскую на площади перед дворцом, что разумеется было одним из наилучших мест во всем городе. А вот ее заказчикам пришлось зарыться поглубже, и чтобы добраться к ним, пришлось долго шагать по всё более тускло освещенным улочкам от одного перекрестка с расходящимися от него в трех направлениях широкими лестницами к следующему. Здесь всё реже попадались мастерские, которые отличались от обычных домов светящимся знаком на двери. На этих улочках эльфы жили, а не трудились, но Нвабадаш, как ни старался, так и не смог унюхать дымно-съедобный запах очага. Что за колдовство используют эти эльфы, чтобы выжить в своем подземном городе? Должны же они как-то согреваться и готовить?</p><p>Олвен остановилась возле двери, справа от которой была высечена в камне надпись, и постучалась. Нвабадаш, прижимающий к животу давно надоевшую коробку, хмуро уставился на непонятные для него значки. И все-таки, будет неплохо научиться читать. Может быть, тогда он будет показывать путь, а коробки таскать станет кто-то другой? </p><p>Дверь открыл темноволосый эльф, облаченный в длинное темно-синее одеяние. Он быстро взглянул на Нвабадаша, потом посторонился и пропустил их в дом. </p><p>- Любезный Элорай, пусть господин наш, владыка подземных чертогов улыбнется тебе, - замысловато обратилась к нему целительница. </p><p>Эльф бросил еще один угрюмый взгляд на Нвабадаша и быстро заговорил на заморском языке. Том самом, который, по словам Олвен, использовали только чтобы развеять тоску по далекому дому. У Нвабадаша одна ехидная мысль опережала другую. </p><p>Олвен виновато посмотрела на него и ответила совсем не любезному Элораю на их совсем не тайном языке, которому почему-то никого нельзя учить.</p><p>Нвабадаш стоял и терпеливо ждал, как полагается хорошему слуге, и даже почти не глазел по сторонам. Тем более, что смотреть было почти не на что. Большой сундук, покрытый замысловатой резьбой, незнакомые инструменты в одном углу, куча грязной одежды в другом; еще лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Хозяин дома был гораздо интереснее. Нвабадаш сначала даже не понял, что именно зацепило его взгляд, но потом разобрался и уставился, забыв о приличиях во мгновение ока. Эльф заметил его взгляд и сразу спрятал свою невероятную металлическую руку в складках просторного одеяния. </p><p>Сложно было понять, где начинался металл, ведь длинный рукав скрывал почти всю кисть, но запястье точно было покрыто блестящими пластинами. Нвабадаш раньше видел металлические перчатки, но их носили на поле боя, а не дома. И по две! Какой смысл в одной? </p><p>Неужели негостеприимный эльф прячет под латной перчаткой какое-нибудь особенно ужасное уродство? Такое, что под вязаной или кожаной не скрыть. Поделом ему! </p><p>Вдосталь наговорившись, Олвен достала наконец из коробки пару свертков, которые мгновенно оказались распакованы. Нвабадаш демонстративно посмотрел в сторону, показывая как безразличны ему чужие секреты. </p><p>Но, посетив еще несколько домов, в два из которых их даже не пустили - хозяева беседовали с Олвен, стоя на пороге, Нвабадаш ощутил зудящее желание позлословить. Разумеется, он помнил о необыкновенно остром эльфийском слухе, почти таком же остром как его собственный, и потому дождался, пока они вернутся в мастерскую, чтобы оставить там опустевшую коробку и отправиться в какое-нибудь более подходящее место для изучения синдарского алфавита. </p><p>- Почему тот эльф носит только одну латную перчатку? - как бы невзначай осведомился он. - Две оказалось ему не по карману?</p><p>Олвен сначала замерла, потом натянуто улыбнулась. </p><p>- Но это не перчатка, мой дорогой Нвабадаш. Это его рука, - сказала она таким голосом, будто объясняла что-то очевидное кому-то глупому. </p><p>Нвабадаш совсем не любил, когда его считали глупым. </p><p>- Конечно, рука, - чуть раздраженно согласился он. - А на ней перчатка. </p><p>- Этому эльфу в прошлом году зажало руку между камнями, - сказала Олвен, - кости раздробило в мелкую кашу. А потом кто-то сделал ему новую. Поэтому она так выглядит. </p><p>Нвабадаш не поверил своим ушам. </p><p>- Он же двигает ею будто своей собственной!</p><p>Олвен слегка развела руками. </p><p>- Мне такое не под силу, но недаром Нарготронд зовется городом мастеров. Элорай не единственный, кто получил столь искусно сделанную замену потерянной руке или ноге. </p><p>- Он двигает пальцами! </p><p>- Значит, у него в руке такой механизм, который позволяет это делать! Для большей правдоподобности.</p><p>- Он распутал этими пальцами узел на ленточке! </p><p>Олвен сердито посмотрела на него и ничего не ответила. Нвабадаш почуял, что настал наилучший момент.</p><p>- В этом городе слишком много тайн, Олвен. Язык, которому нельзя обучать чужаков. Металлические руки, которыми можно двигать будто живыми. Эльфы, которых убивают прямо на площади перед королевским дворцом. В лесу ты сказала, что я должен знать правду. Ты единственная хотела, чтобы я ее знал. Но именно ты прямо сейчас мне врешь!</p><p>Эльфийка сверкнула глазами. </p><p>- Он прав, Олвен, в этом городе слишком много тайн. </p><p>Нвабадаш вздрогнул. Он мог поклясться, что мгновение назад в том углу никого не было. Теперь там стоял Финрод, сменивший роскошные одежды на простые.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Глубоко под землёй, часть 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нвабадаш жадно вобрал глазами его облик. В простой одежде и почти без драгоценностей Финрод нравился ему гораздо больше. Он выглядел совсем как обычный надменный эльф с горделивой осанкой и властным взглядом. На такого Финрода можно было смотреть. О нем можно было думать... Учтивому владыке, которого Нвабадаш встретил во дворце, - только повиноваться. </p><p>А еще, Олвен явно не собиралась даже начинать с ним спорить. Нвабадаш бросил на нее торжествующий взгляд и сразу вернул всё внимание своему государю. </p><p>- Я не люблю секреты, - произнес Финрод, направляясь к притаившейся в углу мастерской табуретке. Пусть он и покинул дворец в одиночку, силы все-таки вернулись к нему не до конца, и он явно не собирался делать вид, будто это не так. - Так получилось, что мы здесь...  опутаны ими по рукам и ногам, будто грязной паутиной. </p><p>Финрод уселся и на мгновение замер, явно наслаждаясь отдыхом. Нвабадаш мысленно взмолился к нему, уговаривая не торопиться. </p><p>- Даже я не могу рассказать тебе обо всем, мой дорогой Нвабадаш, - продолжил золотоволосый эльф. Отсутствие передних зубов уже совсем не сказывалось на его речи, но он все еще размыкал губы очень аккуратно, чтобы не показать пустые десны. - Но именно об этом деле я не хочу молчать. Точнее, не могу, так переполняет меня злость. </p><p>Финрод меньше всего был похож на обуреваемого яростью. Неужели его ледяное спокойствие это всего лишь искусная маска, под которой бушует пламя? Но Нвабадаш совсем не чувствовал в нем возмущения духа. Эльфы настолько изощрились во лжи?</p><p>- Кто-то убивает эльфов. Здесь, в Нарготронде, - на мгновение в его голосе мелькнуло отчаяние. - В этом городе нет чужаков. Только нолдор, которые пришли со мной из-за моря. И мысль о том, что кто-то из них поднял руку на соплеменников... </p><p>Финрод покачал головой. Нвабадаш недоуменно нахмурился: и это вся беда? Всегда люди резали других людей за изобильные земли, гномы резали других гномов из зависти к чужому золоту, и орки резали других орков по пьяни или просто так. Чем эльфы лучше? Подземный холод, конечно, должен был остудить даже самые горячие головы, но разве у эльфов совсем не случалось разногласий? </p><p>Нет, в самом деле, разве стоит такого горя смерть нескольких эльфов? Хотя возможно, что в Финроде говорит уязвленное самолюбие. Последнего несчастного сбросили прямо на площадь перед его дворцом, разве это не вызов?</p><p>Нвабадашу случалось расследовать подозрительные смерти среди орочьего гарнизона, и в большинстве случаев это было легко. Надо было всего лишь проверить, кто стоял в карауле вместе с убитым. </p><p>- Кем были погибшие? - Нвабадаш осторожно подал голос. </p><p>- Из народа, - Финрод устало посмотрел на него, и Нвабадаш понял, что бессилен. Он просто не мог придумать следующий вопрос, который не звучал бы так, будто он лезет не в свое дело. </p><p>- Я просто не хотела, чтобы эти смерти омрачили твои дни в Нарготронде, - прошептала Олвен. </p><p>Она подошла к Нвабадашу и взяла его ладонь в свои. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться, осторожно высвободился и сложил руки на груди. Еще ему не хватало этих непрошенных нежностей. </p><p>- Я видел так много смертей, что вряд ли упоминание еще одной лишило бы меня сна, - буркнул он и тут же понял, что сморозил не то. Оба эльфа одновременно отшатнулись от него. Финрод еле заметно, а вот Олвен сделала полшага назад. </p><p>Ну и хорошо, значит больше не полезет.</p><p>- Однако, я пришел сюда неспроста, а чтобы встретиться с Олвен, - сказал Финрод, и перед Нвабадашем вновь появился эльфийский владыка. </p><p>Какое странное чувство. </p><p>Похоже, что королевская кровь громко говорила в Финроде, даже если он был одет как простолюдин. Интересно, что будет, если он останется совсем без одежды? В пыточной Финрод был нагим и выглядел, как самый обычный пленник. Или нет? </p><p>Даже вспоминать об этом не хочется. </p><p>Почему?</p><p>- Нвабадаш, в прошлый раз тебе очень понравилась главная площадь. Не хочешь ли пойти и рассмотреть ее получше? - почему Олвен смотрит на него с жалостью?</p><p>- С удовольствием, - каркнул Нвабадаш. </p><p>Его выставляют за дверь. Не надо большого ума, чтобы это понять. </p><p>На этот раз он коротко поклонился, прежде чем уйти. Он видел сегодня эльфа, который сделал то же самое. </p><p>*****<br/>Нвабадашу действительно хотелось подойти поближе к необычному фонтану и рассмотреть его получше. И погулять среди диковинных огромных грибов. И узнать, что в тех миниатюрных павильончиках. </p><p>И он действительно получит от этого удовольствие, пусть даже его выгнали, чтобы обсудить свои совершенно не секретные эльфийские дела на своем абсолютно не тайном родном языке. </p><p>На самом деле, Нвабадаш успел уже проголодаться, но вот беда, от него избавились ненадолго, а не до завтра, и если сейчас уйти во дворец, то Олвен будет искать его... А денег у него нету, чтобы купить хотя бы булочку. Ни единой монетки. Интересно, что произойдет, если попросить у нее парочку?</p><p>Нвабадаш слился с толпой прогуливающихся эльфов и впервые поймал себя на мысли, как же это хорошо, когда никто на него не пялится. Он настолько привык постоянно быть настороже под плотоядными орочьими взглядами, что совсем не замечал, как много сил это отнимает - все время быть готовым, чтобы огрызнуться, оттолкнуть, увернуться или убежать. Здесь, в Нарготронде, он как будто стал невидимкой. </p><p>Нвабадаш уселся на одну из лавочек, усыпанную светящимися спорами и наверное поэтому свободную. В глубине души, он признавал, что за эльфами было довольно интересно наблюдать, пока они суетятся по своим эльфийским делам. Кроме того, Финрод был эльфом, и всё, что имело отношение к нему, вызывало у Нвабадаша жгучее любопытство. </p><p>Еле слышное клацанье чего-то твердого по каменной лавке он услышал почти сразу и, не глядя, смахнул его источник, едва тот подобрался слишком близко. Потом не утерпел, скосил глаза - и вздрогнул. </p><p>На земле возле его левого сапога сидела мышка. Нвабадаш за свою жизнь повидал наверное тысячу мышек, но эта была особенная. </p><p>Она сидела преспокойно и смотрела на него снизу вверх. </p><p>А еще, она была сделана из множества крошечных металлических деталек. </p><p>Нвабадаш, не задумываясь, опустил вниз ладонь, на которую она тут же вскарабкалась. Он поднес мышку к лицу и заглянул в ее крошечные черные глазки. Мышка наклонила голову и вернула ему столь же внимательный взгляд. Нвабадаш мог бы поклясться, что металлический зверек разумен. </p><p>Какие еще чудеса ты скрываешь, эльфийский город?!</p><p>Нвабадаш воровато посмотрел по сторонам. Нет, ни один эльф не стоял неподалеку и не смотрел на то, как он забавляется с его игрушкой.</p><p>- У тебя же есть хозяин? - тихонько спросил он. Не то чтобы он всерьез ждал, что мышка ответит. </p><p>Мышка кивнула. </p><p>Нвабадаш слегка отпрянул от нее и нахмурился. </p><p>- Он где-то неподалеку?</p><p>Мышка покачала мордочкой. Надо же, неведомый мастер даже сделал ей тоненькие усики, почти неразличимые в призрачном сиянии, которое испускали грибы. </p><p>Чудо-зверек нравился ему всё больше.</p><p>Интересно, что она ест?</p><p>- Ты потерялась?</p><p>Милая мордочка снова качнулась из стороны в сторону. </p><p>- Хочешь, я тебя к нему отнесу?</p><p>На месте незнакомого эльфа, Нвабадаш ни за что не согласился бы расстаться с такой замечательной мышкой. Но кто знает, может быть у него таких много?</p><p>Мышка кивнула. </p><p>- Тогда показывай дорогу! - радостно сказал Нвабадаш и вскочил с лавочки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Глубоко под землёй, окончание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мышка вела его, поворачивая крошечную мордочку в нужную сторону. Нвабадаш побаивался, что какой-нибудь эльф тоже заинтересуется чудесной механической зверушкой, но прохожие то ли слишком спешили по собственным делам, то ли привыкли к диковинкам. На него тоже никто не обращал внимания, хотя в этой части города Нвабадаш оказался впервые. Сначала он думал, что мышка приведет его в один из нижних коридоров-улиц, где трудились многие ремесленники. Но их путь лежал наверх. </p><p>Верхние ярусы Нарготронда еще больше были похожи на лабиринт, чем нижние. Оно и понятно, ведь вверху гора заканчивается гораздо быстрее, чем внизу, а королевский дворец и так занял большую часть доступного пространства. Эльфийской знати пришлось потесниться: как бы светло ни было в их части города, какая бы прекрасная резьба ни украшала стены узких петляющих улочек, какие бы вкусные запахи ни доносились до него из-за дверей некоторых домов, богатым и высокородным эльфам явно не хватало места. Нвабадаш нисколечки им не сочувствовал. </p><p>Однако ему всё меньше хотелось встречаться с владельцем мышки. Нвабадаш в жизни у эльфов ни о какой милости не просил, но если он мышку выкупить не может, и поменяться ему тоже нечем, значит придется попросить ее в подарок. У кого? У надменного эльфа, который привык играть словами и никогда ничего не говорит напрямик? </p><p>Отступать не хотелось. Если он оставит мышку и уйдет, вдруг ее заберет кто-то другой? И Нвабадаш послушно шел вперед. </p><p>Мышка привела его в сад. Эльфы такие эльфы: даже под землей, среди безжизненных камней, в холодной пещере, навсегда лишенной солнечного света, они ухитрились разбить сад. Эльфы не пытались победить приютившую их стихию. Наоборот, они взяли всё лучшее, что она могла им предложить. Наземные растения не выжили бы в Нарготронде, поэтому они посадили вьюнки - такие же, как на главной площади. Вьюнки мягко светились всеми цветами радуги, цветки - чуть ярче, лианы - еле заметно. Грибов, как внизу, тут не было, и эльфы выковали для своих растений новые опоры. Нвабадаш видел силуэты невысоких деревьев, яблонь и розовых кустов. Мелкие детали вроде цветков и плодов были сделаны достаточно крупными, чтобы вьюнки их не заслоняли, а только подсвечивали. </p><p>Зайти в сад можно было из почти темной галереи через широкие арочные проемы, разделенные изящными колоннами. В противоположной стене эльфы прорубили окна, повторявшие по форме эти арки. Окна выходили на главную площадь, и Нвабадаш с любопытством высунулся наружу. Подоконник был слишком широкий, чтобы через него можно было перевеситься, зато сидеть на нем и разглядывать великолепный дворцовый фасад было в самый раз. Нвабадаш отпустил мышку, чтобы не мешалась, и уставился вниз. </p><p>Он был здесь не один, но видимо эльфы, явившиеся посидеть среди металлических деревьев, хотели разговаривать с ним еще меньше, чем случайные прохожие. Они его не знали, он им был неинтересен. Кто знает, вдруг это место специально сделано для тех, кто хочет посидеть в тишине? Эльфы, которых он выхватил взглядом из окружающего почти-мрака, так стремились к уединению, что даже капюшоны надвинули почти на всё лицо. Или может быть, они так давно тут сидели, что успели отморозить острые уши? </p><p>Нвабадаш спохватился, что мышку не видать, но в проводнике больше не было необходимости: один из эльфов поднял голову и посмотрел на него сквозь негустые заросли. Нвабадаш подошел поближе, чувствуя как сердце стучит где-то в горле. А вдруг не тот? </p><p>Беглянка сидела у эльфа на коленке и деловито водила лапками вдоль мордочки. Механической зверушке незачем было умываться, но почему-то она очень старательно копировала поведение живого создания. Ее владелец выпростал руку из складок темного плаща и почесал мышку кончиком пальца. Нвабадаш уставился как зачарованный на эту руку. </p><p>У мрачного Элорая механическую руку покрывали металлические пластины. Эта рука будто принадлежала скелету. Нвабадаш остановился в паре шагов от эльфа и медленно опустился на колени. </p><p>Каким-то эльфийским чудом музыкальный фонтан, заполнявший своими звуками всю площадь и вливавшиеся в нее коридоры, в этом саду звучал приглушенно, словно с очень большого расстояния. Зато вполне обыкновенный фонтан, изображавший высовывающуюся из стены рыбу, изо рта которой в небольшой бассейн журчала вода, на бортике которого сгорбился владелец мышки, слышно было очень хорошо. Нвабадашу нравилась такая вода: ее обуздали, сделали из нее украшение. </p><p>Металлическая рука, состоящая из одних костей, но при этом полностью послушная, тоже была своего рода украшением. Среди орков считалось почетным - украсить себя костями врагов, ведь их не так легко было добыть. Но Нвабадаш еще ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то выставил напоказ собственные кости и при этом не стал калекой. </p><p>Нвабадаш моргнул и заставил себя посмотреть выше. Он скользнул взглядом по ничем не примечательному плащу, острому подбородку и белой как снег коже, усмехающимся тонким губам, наконец он заглянул эльфу в глаза. В отличие от Элорая, владелец мышки не возражал, чтобы на него глазели. </p><p>- Нравится моя рука? - негромко спросил эльф. </p><p>Его голос не был звонким или мелодичным, из него будто выпили все соки. Он звучал как шелест сухих листьев на ветру. Откуда у эльфа такой голос?</p><p>Нвабадаш, не раздумывая, кивнул. </p><p>- Вторая еще лучше, но ее показывать не буду.</p><p>- Почему? - Нвабадаш не понимал. </p><p>Эльф перестал усмехаться.</p><p>- Знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто знает слишком много? </p><p>Нвабадаш невольно вспомнил, что оружие ему так и не отдали. Он снова взглянул на механическую руку, которую незнакомый эльф даже и не думал прятать. Настоящие кости попросту рассыпались бы, если ободрать с них всю плоть. Почему же металлические держатся вместе? Их соединяют какие-то хитро спрятанные крепления?</p><p>Ему показалось, или на металлической кости что-то шевельнулось?</p><p>- Я позвал тебя, потому что ты близок к государю, - прошептал эльф, и Нвабадаш откуда-то знал, что речь идет не об Ородрете. - Ты должен запомнить и передать ему всё, что я скажу. </p><p>До сих пор полумрак скрывал это от него, но сейчас Нвабадаш ясно увидел, что эльф изможден. Его лицо осунулось, глаза ввалились, будто он очень давно ничего не ел и сильно похудел. Разве такое возможно в эльфийском городе? Нет, здесь наверняка что-то другое. </p><p>- У нас мало времени. Поклянись, что передашь государю мои слова.</p><p>Нвабадаш кивнул, и эльфу этого хватило. Видимо тот и правда торопился, раз не заставил его повторить какую-нибудь мудреную клятву.</p><p>- Я принес в Нарготронд скверну, - очень тихо сказал эльф. - Сначала я не знал, что это такое, просто хотел рассмотреть получше свою находку. Под горой много чудес, и далеко не все они сотворены руками эльфов. </p><p>Он замолчал, и стало очень тихо. Вода по-прежнему лилась в бассейн тонкой струей, с площади доносилась музыка, но вот например другие эльфы, отдыхавшие в этом саду, как будто впали в спячку. Нвабадаш точно услышал бы, если бы они попытались уйти, услышав, что сейчас речь пойдет о чем-то, что не для чужих ушей. Наверное затаили дыхание, чтобы не спугнуть удачу, и ловят каждое слово. Странно только, что рассказчик не позаботился найти более уединенное место. Или его совсем не волнует, что послание для государя слушают еще несколько эльфов? В таком случае, зачем ему Нвабадаш? Мог бы просто выйти на главную площадь и проорать, что хотел. </p><p>- Оно было живое. Может быть поэтому я сначала отнесся к нему так легкомысленно. Оно выглядело совсем безвредным. Беззащитным даже. Я стал наблюдать за ним и увидел, что оно различает свет, тепло и мой голос. Более того, оно различало слова. </p><p>Эльф снова замолчал, и Нвабадаш уже ничему не удивлялся. Саурон очень хорошо объяснил ему, что бывает с теми, кто знает слишком много. Нвабадаш предпочитал не знать ничего. У эльфов видимо было принято вляпываться во всё, что встретится на пути, и заодно тащить за собой всех, кто не увернулся. Он напряженно вспоминал, сколько фигур, закутанных в плащи с капюшонами, он видел в этом саду. Три? Или все-таки больше?</p><p>- Оно никак не отзывалось, если я нес бессвязную чепуху, зато когда я рассказывал о том, что видел в тот день... Постепенно я пришел к мысли, что больше не могу держать его в стеклянной банке, и приобрел для него большой стеклянный ящик. Забавы ради я поставил туда своих механических зверушек. На следующий день я увидел, что оно выбрало себе форму. </p><p>Нвабадаш посмотрел на мышку, по-прежнему сидящую на коленке у своего хозяина. Она действительно выглядела совсем безобидно. И если ее необычные способности это не работа эльфийских чар, а что-то другое, так это даже к лучшему. Нвабадаш не доверял эльфийскому колдовству. С чего бы? Эльфы ведь не доверяют ему настолько, чтобы вернуть оружие. </p><p>Жаль, что ему теперь не до мышки. Чтобы попасть обратно в галерею, надо пройти через весь сад. Расстояние небольшое, но зарослей многовато. Без своих кинжалов, с которыми раньше он не расставался даже в постели, Нвабадаш чувствовал себя голым. Ему очень хотелось обернуться и убедиться, что фигуры в плащах не стоят у него за спиной, но действовать раньше времени зачастую было еще опаснее, чем не действовать совсем. И Нвабадаш продолжал сидеть у ног осунувшегося истощенного эльфа. </p><p>- Оно просто хотело жить, а какая это жизнь у корней горы, где только голые камни и вечный мрак. Ему понравилось у меня в мастерской, мои ожившие звери играли друг с другом, будто были из плоти и крови, но их было слишком мало. Кроме того, быть вечно запертым в тесной захламленной комнате это довольно жалкое существование для того, кто обладает живым, быстро обучающимся разумом, и мне хотелось подарить ему настоящую жизнь. Такую, какой ее знаю я. </p><p>Нвабадаш полностью сосредоточился на том, что происходит здесь и сейчас. Тело будто превратилось в пружину, готовую распрямиться в любой момент. Разумеется, он не будет драться. Без оружия он даже с двумя взрослыми эльфами не совладает, даже пытаться не станет. Нет, ему достаточно будет ноги унести, а гордости у него никогда не было. Не положено. </p><p>Над головой зашелестело, будто металлическая сороконожка проползла по каменному потолку, цепляясь за впадинки и неровности. Эльф тоже это заметил. Ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть наверх, и Нвабадаш понял по его выражению лица, что их время на исходе. Эльф заговорил чуть быстрее.</p><p>- Я решил, что мы можем помочь друг другу. Ты ведь задавался вопросом, как у меня получается так ловко шевелить пальцами моей металлической руки? Ответ очень простой. Ими шевелю не я. </p><p>Нвабадаш откатился в сторону за полмгновения до того, как понял, что означает внезапное движение воздуха у него за спиной. Тело у него всегда было быстрее, чем разум, и это много раз спасало ему жизнь. Что-то темное врезалось в бортик бассейна, и Нвабадаш почувствовал запах каменной крошки. Он уже стоял, прижавшись спиной к шершавой стене между широкими окнами, через которые в сад по-прежнему лилась мелодия музыкального фонтана, когда эльф исчез в гуще вьюнка, прятавшего под собой потолок пещеры. Нвабадаш успел разглядеть только его голые ступни, мелькнувшие в воздухе. </p><p>К фонтану с рыбой, у которого они сидели, вели несколько дорожек, и каждую из них перегораживали две закутанные в темные плащи фигуры. Все пути к отступлению были закрыты. </p><p>Ковер из вьюнка колыхался будто огромное светящееся брюхо неведомого чудовища. Сотни металлических лапок скребли по камню, и Нвабадаш очень хотел убраться отсюда до того, как еще и с потолка на него полезет какая-нибудь пакость. </p><p>Невольно он вспомнил несчастного, который разбился на главной площади. Поначалу Нвабадаш не сомневался, что эльфа сбросили, мало ли чего тот не поделил с приятелями. Но прямо сейчас он увидел еще один исход, который раньше не приходил ему в голову. На что пойдет эльф, загнанный в угол? </p><p>Одна из темных фигур вытянула вперед руку, и Нвабадаш увернулся прежде, чем понял, что происходит. Из длинного рукава выстрелило что-то темное и гибкое, звонко ударившее в камень у него над головой и выбившее несколько искр. Нвабадаш увернулся еще несколько раз и понял, что прицел у его будущих убийц стал гораздо точнее. </p><p>Попытка не пытка. Он не глядя поднял один из валявшихся у него под ногами осколков и метко запустил в голову одной из фигур. Раздался гулкий металлический звук. Мерзавец надел шлем! </p><p>От убийц его отделяло не более десяти шагов, когда над головой раздался треск, будто большое полотнище разорвали пополам, и на пол к ногам Нвабадаша рухнул его недавний собеседник, приземлившийся будто кошка на все четыре конечности. Капюшон слетел у него с головы, и Нвабадаш увидел его затылок. Среди жидковатых для эльфа волос виднелась большая проплешина, в которой тускло блестел металл. </p><p>- Беги! - крикнул эльф. - Расскажи государю всё, что узнал сегодня, и ещё, - эльф неожиданно обернулся и посмотрел Нвабадашу в глаза, - скажи, что я прошу у всех прощения.</p><p>Из его левого рукава выстрелили толстые темные лианы, которые мгновенно обвили ноги почти состоявшихся убийц и поволокли по земле. Нвабадашу не нужно было повторять дважды. Он резко сорвался с места, и через несколько мгновений нёсся по наклонной темной галерее вниз, к эльфам, к свету. </p><p>*****<br/>Финрод еще не покинул мастерскую целительницы, и на его лице застыло вежливое удивление, когда Нвабадаш ввалился в дверь, по которой громко и отчаянно барабанил. Позже, когда тот слово в слово пересказал всё, что услышал в саду, удивление сменилось на что-то другое. Нвабадаш редко видел это выражение в предназначавшемся ему взгляде, но знал, что оно значит.</p><p>Разочарование.</p><p>Финрод разочарован. </p><p>Нвабадаш очень быстро узнал, почему. Пока он блуждал по лабиринту Верхнего города, на главную площадь упало еще одно бездыханное тело. Это был эльф с правой рукой как у скелета. Городская стража унесла его незадолго до того, как он нашел наконец обратную дорогу.</p><p>- Почему ты оставил его? - спросил Финрод. </p><p>Нвабадаш знал, что его не накажут, но в груди все равно что-то сжалось. Он всегда боялся разочаровать Саурона, и это было разумно, ведь ему было, что терять. Отдельная спальня, защита от солдатни, а еще, хоть и маленькая, но все-таки власть. Здесь, в Нарготронде, худшее, что с ним могло случиться, это изгнание, и, по правде говоря, это было бы не наказание, а награда. </p><p>Но почему тогда такое чувство, будто случилось что-то непоправимое?</p><p>Нвабадаш открыл было рот, чтобы оправдаться. Ему ведь приказали спасать себя. Ему приказали доставить послание. Он справился. Так в чем его вина? Эльф с металлическим затылком сам сделал этот выбор, и разве не народ Финрода придумал выражение, что не стоит казнить вестника?</p><p>Нвабадаш не произнес ни слова. </p><p>Он стоял и молчал, уставившись на носки своих сапог, пока напряжение в воздухе не стало совсем уж нестерпимым, и тогда ему позволили уйти. Вернувшись к себе, он дождался, пока слуга растопит камин, забрался в свое любимое кресло и закрыл глаза. </p><p>Может быть, и правда стоит уйти? Все равно ему никогда не стать одним из них, если он даже не понимает, в чем провинился. </p><p>
  <i>- Твой ум оказался очень изобретательным, когда тебе понадобилось вынести меня из замка, окруженного слугами Врага, - напомнил Финрод и пододвинул ноги поближе к огню. - Но другому эльфу ты даже не попытался помочь. Разве я неправ только потому, что спросил, почему? <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- Ты прав, - неохотно сказал Нвабадаш.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Второй шанс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий день перед камином в комнате Нвабадаша и правда появилось второе кресло. Олвен забралась в него с ногами, и в глазах у нее плескалась такая обида, что Нвабадаш, как раз доедавший свой завтрак, насторожился будто зверь, почуявший свежую кровь. </p><p>Раньше он видел это выражение только у пленников, ставших бесполезными, когда те понимали, что ни мольбы, ни предательство, не остановят руку палача. Эльфийских палачей Нвабадаш еще ни разу не встречал, целительница тоже не походила на пленницу, только что вырвавшуюся из пыточной. В таком случае, откуда этот взгляд?</p><p>- Мне запретили покидать главную площадь, и всё потому, что имела несчастье один раз пройти с тобой по улице, - пожаловалась Олвен. - Вообще-то, нам обоим запретили, но у тебя хотя бы нет покупателей в Нижнем городе, которые ждут свои заказы! Я столько сил потратила, чтобы прибыль от мастерской наконец стала больше, чем расходы на нее, а теперь получается, что всё впустую!</p><p>- Подождут твои покупатели, - сказал Нвабадаш, который совершенно не напрашивался таскать за целительницей ту коробку. И вообще, уже почти поверил, что целительница и правда угодила в беду. Как он мог забыть, что эльфы постоянно делают из мухи слона? - Это эльфы, в конце концов, а не смертные. </p><p>Олвен печально заломила брови.</p><p>- Ты не понимаешь! Они уже четырнадцать лет ловят убийц, всё поймать не могут. Сколько еще это продлится? Ни один эльф не станет ждать еще четырнадцать лет, чтобы помыться именно моим мылом.</p><p>- Торгуй прямо из мастерской, делов-то, - буркнул Нвабадаш, слегка успокоенный тем, что кажется перестал быть единственным виновником свалившегося на эльфийку несчастья.</p><p>- Вот именно, что у меня мастерская, милый Нвабадаш, а не лавка, - воскликнула целительница. - Она для того, чтобы в ней работали, а не для толпы зевак, которые всё перевернут вверх дном и ничего в итоге не купят.</p><p>- Ну толпы там точно не будет, - чуть подумав, заметил Нвабадаш. Ему начинало казаться, что Олвен просто не хочет, чтобы ей помогали, иначе откуда столько возражений? - Эта нога, которую ты зачем-то хранишь, быстро всех распугает. </p><p>- А ты, я смотрю, успел стать знатоком торговых дел, - едко произнесла Олвен, и Нвабадаш решил проявить еще чуточку терпения. Просто чтобы точно знать: он сделал всё, что в его силах.</p><p>- Торговлю я, конечно, не знаю, - сказал он, - зато хозяйство хорошо веду, меня даже Саурон хвалил. И я тебе прямо говорю, что ты на первом этаже почти не работаешь. У тебя там заготовок столько, что хватит половине Нарготронда новые ноги приделать, и всё это лежит неделями нетронутое. Если прибраться и оставить под рукой только то, над чем ты прямо сейчас работаешь, то вполне получится освободить половину комнаты под лавку.</p><p>- Ты вчера зашел туда впервые в жизни, - сказала Олвен, - и напомню тебе, что произошло это лишь потому, что государь попросил. </p><p>Нвабадаш прекрасно обошелся бы без напоминания, что за ним присматривают только по просьбе Финрода, будто за блохастой собачонкой, которую тот подобрал из жалости и передал в следующие добрые руки при первой же возможности. </p><p>Он сжал челюсти, удерживая рвущиеся наружу обидные слова. Эта глупая женщина ему нужна. Не стоит прогонять ее, даже если очень хочется. </p><p>- Я видел слой пыли, мне этого достаточно, - сказал Нвабадаш, когда накативший было гнев перестал застилать ему взгляд. </p><p>Олвен неожиданно успокоилась. Она задумчиво смотрела на него, будто увидела впервые. </p><p>- Ты прав, - неожиданно согласилась она. - Только не поминай Жестокого всуе. Я знаю, что ты служил ему не по своей воле, но ты так упоминаешь об этом. Как ни в чем ни бывало. Не делай так больше. </p><p>Нвабадаш отвернулся. </p><p>Саурон дал ему свою защиту, и эльфийке, не жившей среди орков, никогда не понять, что это значит. </p><p>- Не буду, - пообещал он. </p><p>Олвен наклонилась и взяла его за руки. Нвабадаш высвободил свои ладони, еле удержавшись, чтобы не сделать это рывком. Он мрачно уставился на широко улыбающуюся целительницу. Настроение у эльфов менялось видимо еще быстрее, чем погода по весне. </p><p>- Поможешь мне с лавкой?</p><p>Нвабадаш не успел ответить. </p><p>Возле его двери дежурили, меняясь дважды в день, два эльфа из королевской стражи. То ли Ородрет опасался за гостя, которого не приглашал, то ли за своих подданных, Нвабадаш не знал. Но его охранники оказались совсем не надменными, не смотрели на него свысока, и один раз даже помогли встретиться с Финродом. Нвабадаш так и не спросил, как зовут всех шестерых, или хотя бы тех, кто ему помог, но уже почти не возражал против их присутствия. </p><p>Прямо сейчас охранники сильно рискнули его хорошим расположением. Кто же так стучит? У них там пожар?! </p><p>Нвабадаш поднялся и сделал шаг к двери, которая распахнулась гораздо раньше, чем он успел бы до нее дойти. Гнев, только что обузданный и задавленный, снова поднял голову, и Нвабадаш прикусил щеку, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь, о чем потом пожалеет. </p><p>- Изволь пройти со мной, уважаемый, тебя государь ожидает, - нахально потребовал смутно знакомый эльф. </p><p>Ни в его голосе, ни во взгляде не чувствовалось ни капельки уважения, и Нвабадаш внезапно разозлился на самого себя. Ведь не вчера родился, и все равно рад обманываться, а главное, насчет кого. </p><p>- В следующий раз дождись, пока тебе откроют, неотесанный ты чурбан, - неожиданно сказала Олвен, выходя вперед. - И, будь уверен, что твой капитан услышит о том, как ты обращаешься с гостями. Куда ты его должен был отвести?</p><p>Эльф на мгновение уставился на нее, а потом отвел взгляд. </p><p>- В Багряный кабинет, - буркнул он.</p><p>Олвен удовлетворенно кивнула.</p><p>- Я знаю, где это, - сказала она и повернулась к Нвабадашу, - Финрод принимает в этой комнате своих советников и гостей. Я тебя провожу. </p><p>Нвабадаш злорадно посмотрел на эльфа: ну как, нравится, когда тебя отчитывает невысокая щуплая женщина? Но тот уже взял себя в руки и стоял с абсолютно бесстрастным выражением лица. </p><p>Что ж, это всего лишь еще одно подтверждение тому, что эльфы - непревзойденные лицемеры. Ничего нового. </p><p>*****<br/>Едва переступив порог, он понял, почему эта комната называется багряной. Финрод сидел перед широким распахнутым окном, за которым горел золотисто-рыжий с багровыми полосами закат. Когда солнце опустится еще ниже, золото полностью сменится на багрянец. Неужели это единственная комната в Нарготронде, из которой можно посмотреть на закатное небо?</p><p>Нвабадаш подошел чуть ближе и уставился на пылающее небо как зачарованный. Он не помнил, чтобы от вида садящегося солнца перехватывало дух. Может, он просто провел под землей слишком много времени и успел забыть?</p><p>Он очнулся и понял, что Олвен уже исчезла. Финрод смотрел на него с легкой усмешкой, и его короткие волосы отливали золотом, будто в них запуталось несколько лучей. Верхняя часть его лица была в тени, и это немного скрадывало шрамы.</p><p>- Здравствуй, государь, - неуверенно произнес Нвабадаш. </p><p>Последний раз они были наедине в той лодке. Нвабадаш вдруг вспомнил свое отчаяние, которое испытал тогда при мысли, что "его" эльф скоро умрет. Однако, вот он, сидит перед окном в своем дворце, весь разодетый, и зачем-то хочет его видеть. В груди словно разжался большой холодный кулак. </p><p>- Я больше не государь здесь, Нвабадаш, - поправил его Финрод и кивнул на соседнее кресло. - Сядь. </p><p>Нвабадаш с радостью подчинился и тут же поймал себя на мысли, что приказы не должны приносить радость. Это неправильно. "Государь, что за колдовство ты на мне используешь?"</p><p>- Мы обыскали Подгорный сад и нашли место, где тебя атаковали, - сразу перешел к делу Финрод. - Почему ты не сказал, что убийц было так много?</p><p>Нвабадаш пожал плечами. Он и сам не знал. Погибший эльф велел передать его точные слова. Про количество напавших на них существ речи не было. </p><p>- В следующий раз не упускай ничего, - сказал его золотоволосый государь, и Нвабадаш поспешно кивнул. - Скажи, Нвабадаш, что ты думаешь о существах, которые напали на тебя и убили мастера Бренна?</p><p>Эльфа со скелетообразной рукой звали Бренн. Нвабадаш предпочел бы не знать его имя. О безымянном мертвеце проще не думать.</p><p>- Мастером Бренном завладели те же существа, которые его убили, - осторожно сказал он. </p><p>Финрод резко выпрямился, и Нвабадаш впервые разглядел, что глаза у того синие. Глаз. В котором плясали золотистые гневные искорки. </p><p>- В его убийцах ничего не осталось от эльфов, чьи тела они похитили. Бренн сумел остаться тем же нолдо, который пришел со мной из-за моря, несмотря на то, что тело его было изуродовано, а дух давно не знал покоя. Не приравнивай его к ним. </p><p>- Ты совсем не злишься на него? - спросил Нвабадаш, зная, что рискует навлечь на себя еще одну вспышку гнева. </p><p>Финрод снова откинулся на спинку кресла и покачал головой. </p><p>- Доброта и любопытство присущи каждому эльфу. Это черты, которые делают нас самими собой. Я не могу винить Бренна за то, что он следовал своей природе. Но за то, что помогал подземным тварям захватывать эльфийские тела, он был бы наказан. </p><p>- Он поставил под угрозу весь город, но даже это не отвратило твое сердце от него, - сказал Нвабадаш. - Ты очень добр. </p><p>- Я просто стараюсь не судить сгоряча, - возразил Финрод, чуть смягчившись. - Однако для чудовищ, угрожающих моему народу, приговор один. Вопрос в том, Нвабадаш, поможешь ли ты мне его осуществить?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Второй шанс, окончание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Чем я помогу тебе? - Нвабадаш почти сказал "государь". - Я не знаю ни твой город, ни твоих людей. А тех, кого ты хочешь наказать, видел всего один раз.</p><p>- Это больше не мой город. И люди не мои, - в голосе Финрода зазвенела сталь, и Нвабадаш мысленно обругал себя за длинный язык. Знает же, что тот не любит напоминания о потерянной короне! Но Финрод уже смягчился и продолжил: - И ты к себе слишком строг, мой друг. Мы много лет не могли поймать убийцу, который свил гнездо в самом сердце нашего города. Четырнадцать лет, и ни единого следа, ни единого свидетеля. В Нарготронде нет чужаков, а значит, это один из нас, и слишком тесно, чтобы раз за разом никто ничего не видел и не слышал, а значит, его укрывают множество эльфов, и это худшее, что могло произойти с нами как с народом. Мы ушли под землю, чтобы укрыться от нашего Врага, но с каждым новым убийством становилось всё понятнее, что не его соглядаев нам надо опасаться, а нашей собственной скверны. Это сродни пытке, Нвабадаш - смотреть на своих собратьев и думать о том, что кто-то из этих старых друзей и верных советников лжет мне в лицо. Кто-то знает убийцу и покрывает его. </p><p>У Нвабадаша были свои представления о пытках, весьма детальные и красочные, однако он промолчал. Даже самый тупой орк знает, что эльфам верить нельзя, однако вот он, Финрод, сидит и оплакивает погибшее доверие. С пыткой сравнивает, хотя самому палачи глаз выбили. Нвабадаш предпочел бы остаться целым, а там вруны пусть хоть в очередь выстроятся. Он-то с детства выучил, что верить никому нельзя, его таким не проймешь.</p><p>Мысли видимо отразились у него в глазах, потому что Финрод покачал головой. Нвабадашу показалось, что немного грустно. </p><p>- Я помню, что ты не вырос среди нас, мой друг. Ты слишком часто видел зло и уже перестал удивляться. Но верь мне, что братоубийство это худшее, что может совершить эльф.</p><p>Финрод резко замолчал, и наполненная теплыми закатными лучами комната исчезла. Нвабадаш ясно увидел алую кровь, залившую стылые доски, и медленно падающий в нее первый снег. Наваждение пропало во мгновение ока, и перед ним снова был только Финрод, который устало подпер лоб ладонью. </p><p>- Прости меня, Нвабадаш, - тихо сказал эльф. - Тебе это видение не предназначалось. </p><p>- Что это было? - не удержался тот. Любопытство кошку сгубило, но ведь Нвабадаша совсем не интересовало, кто пролил ту кровь, только колдовство, которое опять использовал бывший король. О таком спросить можно? </p><p>- Прошлое, - сказал Финрод и отнял руку от лица. - Как бы то ни было, ты очень помог мне, Нвабадаш. Ты принес доказательство, что эльфы Нарготронда не стали братоубийцами, и заслуживаешь принять участие в этой охоте. Последней, я надеюсь. И да, ты единственный, кто видел этих существ, и знаешь, на что они способны.</p><p>- Они быстро учатся, - выпалил Нвабадаш, и Финрод слабо улыбнулся.</p><p>- Вот видишь. Твоя помощь бесценна. </p><p>С точки зрения Нвабадаша, это прозвучало почти как грубая лесть. Но исходила она от Финрода, который звал его поохотиться вместе на неведомых чудовищ. Неделю назад Нвабадаш и помыслить не мог, что он, оборванец и орочий выкормыш, сможет настолько близко подобраться к царственному эльфу. Но вот, смотрите все, они вместе будут охотиться!</p><p>- Почему бы нам не заглянуть в мастерскую покойного Бренна? Посмотрим, нет ли там каких подсказок, которые приведут нас в гнездо тварей, - сказал Финрод, улыбаясь гораздо шире, но все-таки осторожно, чтобы не обнажить пустые десны.</p><p>- Откуда ты знаешь, где его мастерская? - изумился Нвабадаш. Надо же, четырнадцать лет бродили впотьмах, а тут за ночь справились.</p><p>- Мы живем под землей, друг мой, и здесь довольно тесно. Поэтому мы точно знаем, сколько у нас пригодного для жизни места, и кто им пользуется, - охотно пояснил Финрод. - Проще говоря, у нас есть список всех домов и мастерских с именами тех, кому они принадлежат. Найти в нем Бренна было совсем легко. </p><p>Нвабадаш не ожидал от легкомысленных эльфов подобной аккуратности. Он любил, чтобы всё было посчитано, и впервые в жизни готов был допустить, что у него с этими беспечными созданиями есть что-то общее.</p><p>*****<br/>Мастер Бренн обосновался на задворках Нижнего города, на одной из тихих улочек, где эльфы предпочитали жить, а не работать. В Нарготронде каждый домовладелец выплачивал ежегодный сбор на городское благоустройство. Чем ближе к центру города, тем выше была сумма. Для тех, у кого торговля шла бойко, она была совершенно посильна, и Нвабадаш не сомневался, что такой умелый мастер как Бренн отбоя бы не знал от покупателей. Но вот забрался же он в самую глушь, где селились небогатые эльфы, которым трудновато было бы вносить бОльшую плату за пользование собственным домом. Нвабадаш не знал, что сподвигло Бренна на такой выбор, но по привычке подозревал, что дело нечисто. </p><p>Золото небось лопатой греб, а делиться не хотел!</p><p>Под дверью мастерской уже околачивались несколько эльфов в легком кожаном доспехе с эмблемой городской стражи. Они принесли с собой фонари, в которых вместо горящего фитиля свет испускали всё те же вездесущие шарики, и на этом отрезке улицы стало светло как днем. Еще один эльф, облаченный в добротную, но скромную одежду без эмблем, стоял на коленях перед замочной скважиной и осторожно орудовал в ней отмычкой. </p><p>Когда они приблизились, сопровождаемые несколькими молодцами из стражи королевской, за дверью явственно что-то щелкнуло, и эльф тихонько выругался. </p><p>- В другое время я бы даже восхитился этой головоломкой, которую оставил нам Бренн, - сказал он, повернувшись лицом к Финроду и щурясь на свет фонарей. - Судя по звукам, у него там целая вереница замков ездит по рельсам, и как только я нажимаю неправильную пластинку, внутри что-то сдвигается, и я получаю абсолютно новый замок. Это уже двадцать четвертый. </p><p>Финрод подошел поближе и поцокал языком. Нвабадаш понимал, почему. Дверь, преградившая им путь, выглядела так, будто выбить ее можно только вместе с куском стены. </p><p>- Взрывчатку мы использовать не можем, инструментами будем возиться слишком долго, да еще поднимем пыль, - задумчиво произнес Финрод. - Скажи мне, дорогой Аллиль, есть ли у этих замков какие-нибудь повторяющиеся различия? Например, количество пластинок, возрастающее на одно и то же число?</p><p>- Количество пластинок возрастать не будет, замки должны быть одинакового размера, - возразил Аллиль и тут же просветлел лицом, - но другие различия сейчас поищу!</p><p>Он снова склонился над замочной скважиной, хитрый механизм в двери щелкнул еще несколько раз, и Аллиль издал торжествующий возглас. Тяжелая дверь поддалась, и Нвабадаш увидел тонкую темную линию, появившуюся между деревянным полотном и каменой стеной. Аллиль поспешно отпрянул, быстро собрал с земли свои инструменты и отошел в сторону, за спины стражи.</p><p>Предводитель небольшого отряда, который сопровождал Финрода, решительно шагнул вперед. </p><p>- Освободите место перед дверью. Никто не стоит перед ней, пока она полностью не распахнется. Внутри могут быть ловушки для тех, кто не открыл замок с первого раза. </p><p>- Не командуй, Эгиль, - проворчал один из городских стражников и выдвинулся вперед. - Не во дворце. Покой на городских улицах - наша забота, и мы сами удостоверимся, что внутри нас не поджидает еще какой-нибудь сюрприз. </p><p>- Мы сопровождаем Его высочество, - многозначительно напомнил Эгиль. </p><p>Два предводителя почти уперлись грудью друг в друга. Их подчиненные с интересом наблюдали, совершенно забыв при этом посматривать по сторонам. </p><p>- Так сопровождайте, - спокойно отозвался его противник. - Для этого совсем необязательно первыми зайти в эту мастерскую. </p><p>- Вели им прекратить эти глупости, - прошелестел Нвабадаш на ухо Финроду.</p><p>Бывший король только покачал головой. </p><p>- Не могу. Я не их командир. Приказывать им могут только начальники городской и королевской стражи. Или король, - добавил он через мгновение. </p><p>Нвабадаш с тоской понял, что перед ним еще один эльфийский обычай, без которого жизнь была бы гораздо проще. Спор перед так и не открытой до конца дверью становился всё жарче, и конца ему было не видно. Финрод ждал с выражением вежливого терпения на лице, и Нвабадаш вспомнил, как в приграничном поселении тот сидел, привалившись к дверному проему и тоже ждал, все еще слабый от едва подживших ран, пока Нвабадаш перестанет кобениться и залезет наконец на лошадь. </p><p>"Его" эльф окреп достаточно, чтобы выйти из дворца, но его выдержка никак не может быть признаком полностью восстановившихся сил. Финрод стоит и ждет, пока два надменных чурбана выясняют, городская стража главнее или королевская. </p><p>Нвабадаш тенью метнулся к двери, схватил с земли фонарь, другой рукой распахнул дверь, мгновенно пригибаясь к земле, и метнул фонарь внутрь открывшегося черного проема. </p><p>Спор за спиной затих. </p><p>- Ты открыл дверь, когда они стояли прямо напротив, - раздался голос Финрода. - За дверью вполне мог быть взведенный арбалет или что-нибудь похуже.</p><p>Нвабадаш приподнялся и хмуро глянул на него через плечо. В глазах "его" эльфа не было ни капли одобрения. </p><p>Ну и ладно, он не ради похвалы это сделал.</p><p>- Но его нет, - возразил Нвабадаш и убрался с дороги. </p><p>С его точки зрения, ловушка бы тут не помешала. Или даже две. Два взведенных арбалета, которые избавили бы мир от пары глупцов, которым чувство важности совершенно застило глаза.</p><p>Теперь, когда вопрос, кто открывает дверь, отпал, эльфы одновременно потянулись к ней, осторожно заглядывая внутрь и бросая на Нвабадаша неприязненные взгляды. </p><p>Фонарь, который он бросил внутрь, не разбился, и прямо с порога можно было неплохо рассмотреть, что именно ждало их в мастерской. </p><p>Это была точно не мастерская.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Потайная мастерская</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Желто-зеленый свет фонаря освещал кружок покрытого светлыми обломками пола, потом его свечение заметно слабело, но все-таки позволяло выхватить из тьмы очертания поставленных одна на другую вдоль дальней стены коробок. Откуда-то тянуло сильным сквозняком, и, вместо лестницы, традиционно ведущей на второй этаж, в потолке зиял круглый черный лаз. </p><p>Воздух в комнате был чуть более влажный, чем снаружи. Он еле уловимо пах чем-то знакомым, но даже почти звериное обоняние Нвабадаша не давало ему ни единой подсказки. Под ногами у эльфов хрустело, и чем больше фонарей они заносили внутрь, тем яснее было видно, что пол усыпан мелкими костями. На первый взгляд, не эльфийскими, но Нвабадаш не удивился бы уже ничему. </p><p>- Найдите мне большой стеклянный ящик или его осколки, - распорядился Финрод, и оба маленьких отряда на удивление дружно принялись расчищать дорожки на полу и потрошить коробки. </p><p>Отверстие в потолке привлекло немало внимания, и эльфы опасливо обходили его стороной. На поверхности Нвабадаш без особого труда слышал, как трава растет на соседней полянке, и сейчас он был готов поспорить на желание, что на втором этаже нет ничего живого. У эльфов слух был почти такой же острый, однако лезть наверх они не спешили. Кто-то отстегнул от пояса небольшой цилиндр, превратившийся через несколько мгновений в раскладную длинную палку. На ее конец подвесили фонарь и осторожно просунули в дыру. </p><p>Финрод был гораздо больше заинтересован содержимым коробок, в которых оказался обычный песок и щебень, и Нвабадаш присоединился к группе, исследовавшей второй этаж. Эльф в доспехе королевской стражи, державший раскладную палку, издал досадливый возглас и выпустил палку из рук. Та осталась в прежнем положении. Через мгновение Нвабадаш узнал почему. </p><p>- Похоже на черную паутину, только очень толстую, как от гигантского паука. Такая же клейкая мерзость, - сообщил Эгиль, пристально наблюдавший за процессом из-за плеча владельца палки, и Финрод подошел посмотреть. </p><p>- Да это же настоящее гнездо, - произнес он с отвращением. </p><p>Нвабадаш тоже сумел заглянуть, прежде чем его оттеснили. Когда в последний раз этот напыщенный болван видел паутину? Пауки, даже гигантские, любили порядок и плели пугающе аккуратные сети. Ни один паук не создал бы такую путаницу из тяжей разной толщины. Разве что сожрал бы перед этим упившегося вхламину орка. </p><p>- Там проход! - воскликнул у них за спинами глава городских стражников и добавил с искренним возмущением в голосе: - Взгляните, Ваше высочество, наверняка незаконный!</p><p>Нвабадаш в этом даже не сомневался. Зачем прятать, если ты ничего не нарушаешь? Зато наконец стало ясно, откуда тянет сквозняком. Дыра в скале, больше похожая на нору, уходила куда-то вниз и была достаточно большой, чтобы в нее без труда пролезли два эльфа одновременно. Впрочем, никто никуда не полез. Нвабадаш не стал стоять и смотреть, как в дыру опускают на веревке фонарь, чтобы понять, насколько она глубокая. Его намного больше интересовало хитроумное устройство, которым покойный Бренн запер свою вовсе не мастерскую. </p><p>Эльф по имени Аллиль оказался прав: задняя поверхность двери была покрыта миниатюрными рельсами, по которым коробочки с замковым механизмом внутри могли двигаться и в сторону, и вверх-вниз. И пусть, в отличие от чудесного фонтана на главной площади, здесь все секреты были на виду, понятнее они вовсе не становились. Нвабадаш провел кончиками пальцев по одной из коробочек: холодная и твердая. Как это вообще возможно, чтобы столько замков открывали одну и ту же дверь?</p><p>Нвабадаш коснулся рельсов, повел по ним пальцами и тут же отдернул руку, будто металл внезапно раскалился. От одного из рычажков, предназначенного чтобы толкать коробочки по рельсам, отделилась крошечная тень, и на него уставилась крошечными черными глазками знакомая мышка. Она-то как сюда пробралась?! </p><p>- Хотел бы я разобрать эту красоту по винтикам, но наверное не разрешат, - посетовал за спиной знакомый голос, и Нвабадаш молниеносно развернулся, прижимаясь спиной к двери и заслоняя свою находку. </p><p>- Зачем разбирать? - сказал он первое, что пришло в голову. Мышка весила так мало, что почти не чувствовалась через несколько слоев одежды, но Нвабадаш точно знал, что она вскарабкалась по его спине и спряталась в капюшоне, где ее укрывала не только плотная шерстяная ткань, но и волна его густых черных волос. </p><p>Если Аллиль не заметил ее до сих пор, то теперь и подавно не разглядит.</p><p>- Чтобы получше понять их устройство, разумеется, - ответил Аллиль как ни в чем ни бывало. - А что, тебя тоже интересуют механизмы, любезный Нвабадаш?</p><p>Имя, порожденное одним из орочьих наречий, соскользнуло с его языка будто изящное эльфийское слово. Звучало это довольно странно. </p><p>- Больше всего меня интересует музыкальный фонтан на главной площади, - Нвабадаш решил поддержать разговор, чтобы удостовериться, что эльф говорит о замках, над которыми бился до самого их прихода, а не об его новой питомице. </p><p>- Отличный вкус, - почти непритворно восхитился Аллиль и добавил: - А я, кстати, знаю инженера, который его придумал. Могу познакомить. </p><p>Это было слишком привлекательное предложение, чтобы за ним не скрывалась какая-нибудь ловушка, но Нвабадаш решил дослушать ушлого эльфа до конца. </p><p>- Познакомлю, как только закончу одно дело, - пообещал Аллиль и с легким сожалением уставился на металлические коробочки. - Видишь ли, я попытаюсь вырвать у городского совета разрешение на то, чтобы исследовать это великолепное наследие, которое оставил нам Бренн, но ты сам знаешь, Нвабадаш, что советники, эти так называемые слуги народа, работают ужасно медленно. Одно маленькое прошение могут рассматривать целый год, а в итоге еще и отказать. Я слышал, что хорошие связи очень помогают в таких вопросах, но откуда же им взяться у простого мастера? Не всем везет так, как тебе, мой милый удачливый Нвабадаш!</p><p>Нвабадаш почувствовал, как кровь бросилась в лицо. Перед глазами промелькнуло то, что он очень хотел бы забыть: Финрод с лицом, превращенным в кровавое месиво, Финрод, впавший в долгое беспамятство, Финрод, покрытый гниющими ранами, собственную тоску и бессилие... Это такое Аллиль называет везением? Нвабадаш заметил, что крепко сжал челюсти и кулаки.</p><p>Он попытался отвлечься от желания загнать Аллилю его отмычки в глотку и нашел глазами Финрода. Бывший король что-то говорил городским стражам, помогая себе энергичными жестами, и стражи сосредоточенно кивали. Нвабадаш с легкостью разобрал бы его слова, если бы захотел, но прямо сейчас он достиг своего предела и не вынес бы еще больше эльфийских словесных игр.</p><p>Финрод почувствовал его взгляд и быстро посмотрел на него. На лице эльфа мелькнуло беспокойство, но он почти сразу вернулся к объяснению, которое только что прервал. </p><p>- В любом случае, буду рад помочь тебе, как только разберусь со своим делом, - сказал Аллиль, которого эта короткая вспышка ничуть не испугала. - И еще, Нвабадаш, ты в Нарготронде совсем недавно, однако тебе пора уже заводить друзей. У меня широкая натура, и я уже вижу в тебе дорогого друга, но взаимно ли это, вот в чем вопрос. </p><p>Он коротко поклонился и оставил наконец его в покое, присоединившись к группе, обступившей Финрода. </p><p>Нвабадаш подумал о том, как тяжело наверное было Финроду терпеть эти ушлые рожи веками. Ни одна корона такого мучения не стоит!</p><p>*****<br/>К его удивлению, Финрод направился не в свои роскошные покои, а в его полупустую комнатку. Расторопный слуга возник чуть ли не из воздуха и мгновенно растопил камин. Еще через минуту на столе появилось вино и легкие закуски, и они остались вдвоем. </p><p>- Аллиль досаждал тебе? - прямо спросил Финрод, устраиваясь поудобнее в его любимом кресле. </p><p>Нвабадаш присел в то, которое притащила с собой Олвен, и поерзал, будто приземлился задом на горячие угли. Мышка по-прежнему пряталась у него в капюшоне, и Нвабадаша одолевали сомнения. Что если Финрод заметил ее? Что если он и в комнату к нему явился, чтобы поскорее вывести на чистую воду? Мышку отдавать не хотелось, но и как объясняться с Финродом, жаждущим уничтожить всех тварей до единой, Нвабадаш тоже не представлял. </p><p>С другой стороны, ему представилась отличная возможность сдать лживого двуличного эльфа с потрохами.</p><p>- Он хочет забрать себе замки с двери мастерской и думает, что я как-то могу повлиять на городской совет. Точнее, на тебя, - честно сказал Нвабадаш. - Обещал взамен познакомить меня с инженером, который придумал тот музыкальный фонтан на главной площади.</p><p>Финрод прикрыл единственный глаз и покачал головой. </p><p>- Моему народу доступно так много развлечений, но только интриги никогда не приедаются, сколько бы лет ни прошло. Если у Бренна не осталось наследников, то судьбу его имущества определит городской совет, и я никак не могу повлиять на их решение. Но у меня есть хорошая новость для тебя, Нвабадаш, - он открыл глаз и посмотрел ему прямо в лицо, - я тоже знаю этого инженера и, если ты этого хочешь, могу тебя с ним познакомить, причем совершенно бесплатно. </p><p>- А как же Аллиль? - вырвалось у Нвабадаша.</p><p>- А что Аллиль? - Финрод вопросительно изогнул золотистые брови.</p><p>- Он меня подкупить хотел! - чуть обиженно напомнил Нвабадаш. </p><p>Финрод только махнул рукой.</p><p>- Он сам виноват, что пытался подкупить не того эльфа. Попробовал бы напрямую поговорить с советниками, может чего и вышло бы. По крайней мере, после сегодняшнего дня я бы этому совсем не удивился. </p><p>- Тебя совсем не беспокоит, что твои подданные плевать хотели на закон? - уточнил Нвабадаш, хотя и так уже было понятно, что дело его гиблое. </p><p>- Они больше не мои подданные, - твердо сказал Финрод. - Теперь это забота Ородрета. И даже у него есть дела поважнее, чем гоняться с мухобойкой за каждым мелким взяточником. Ты не представляешь, какой это кошмар - поднимать домовые книги и проверять, кто же на самом деле чем владеет. </p><p>Нвабадаш непонимающе захлопал глазами, и Финрод пояснил:</p><p>- Место, где мы побывали сегодня, должно было быть мастерской покойного Бренна, но вот именно мастерской там не оказалось. Что из этого следует?</p><p>- Что всё его имущество кто-то покидал в ту нору? - предположил Нвабадаш.</p><p>- Я так не думаю, - возразил Финрод. - В том доме давно никто не бывал, а Бренну все-таки надо было где-то жить. Значит, ему принадлежит еще какое-то здание, о чем в наших записях почему-то ни слова. Надо найти его, и я уже распорядился на этот счет. </p><p>Нвабадаш нахмурился, пытаясь представить себе размер бедствия. Неужели тот решил обыскать каждый дом в Нарготронде? Да это же все равно что напрашиваться на мятеж!</p><p>- Мастер Бренн упомянул, что когда-то купил для тварей большой стеклянный ящик, - сказал Финрод. - Мы не нашли его сегодня, и, будем надеяться, это не потому, что кто-то разбил его и выбросил осколки в ту дыру. Этот ящик - единственная ниточка, соединяющая нас с этими тварями. </p><p>На этой фразе Нвабадаш невольно поежился. Ах, если бы Финрод только знал... Хорошо, что не знает!</p><p>- Видишь ли, такие предметы - большая редкость даже в Нарготронде, - продолжил Финрод. - У нас много стекольных мастерских, но подобные вещи делаются только на заказ и стоят немало, а значит, есть вероятность, что у мастера или сохранились записи об этом, или он хотя бы помнит, куда доставил свое изделие. Мы подождем, пока городская стража опросит всех стекольщиков, и продолжим наши поиски. </p><p>Какой бы приятной ни была мысль о том, чтобы следующие несколько часов провести в компании Финрода, Нвабадашу еще сильнее хотелось остаться одному и решить наконец, что делать с мышкой, которая сидела у него в капюшоне так неподвижно, что иногда он вообще про нее забывал.</p><p>Расставаться с ней он, разумеется, не собирался, но все равно случай требовал хотя бы поверхностных размышлений на этот счет, и Нвабадашу нужно было, просто необходимо было остаться наедине с мышкой и своей совестью! Впрочем, судя по усталому выражению лица, бывший государь явно прилагал все усилия, чтобы не покинуть его слишком быстро, и битву эту проигрывал. Финрод моргал всё медленнее, пока наконец не затих в своем удобном кресле.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Потайная мастерская, окончание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Финрод безмятежно дремал перед растопленным камином, и на него было очень приятно посмотреть, если, конечно, не думать о том, что уснул он прямо здесь, потому что слишком устал. А вовсе не потому, что они так сблизились и могут запросто оставаться в гостях друг у друга. Нвабадаш отвернулся. </p><p>Мышка сидела по-прежнему тихо, и у него просто руки чесались рассмотреть ее как следует. Не спеша и при относительно ярком свете. Но, кто знает, вдруг Финрод слишком чутко спит? Было бы слишком обидно потерять и мышку, и только начавшуюся новую жизнь. </p><p>Нет, Нвабадаш будет выжидать. Но сколько? И чем в это время заняться? Наверное, можно было бы пойти к Олвен, помочь ей с лавкой... и оставить Финрода одного. Под присмотром королевской стражи, подпиравшей стену снаружи, разумеется, но ведь дело совсем не в этом. Нвабадаш понятия не имел, что подумает о нем эльф, если он посреди столь важного дела вдруг уйдет, куда душа пожелала. Наверняка что-то нехорошее, так что лучше дождаться. Не будет же государь разыскивать его по всему Нарготронду, просто найдет другого помощника, а Нвабадаша больше никогда ни о чем не попросит.</p><p>Кресло было неудобное, от пышущего жаром камина тяжелели веки, и Нвабадаш вяло подумал, что наверняка сейчас совершит какую-нибудь ужасную ошибку. С этой мыслью, его тело будто само собой встало и прошагало к застеленной кровати. Он завалился прямо поверх одного из многочисленных покрывал и нашел наконец себе оправдание. Раз его служба прямо сейчас не нужна - он, как любой хороший солдат, будет спать. А то вдруг такая возможность еще долго не представится.</p><p>*****<br/>Когда он проснулся, в комнате было всё так же натоплено. Неудобное кресло, которое принесла Олвен, поменялось местом с его небольшим обеденным столом. В камине тлели угли, и свет исходил от лампы с чудо-шариком. Финрод неспеша перебирал лежащие у него на коленях вощеные таблички. В одной руке у него был кусок хлеба с ломтем мяса поверх, причем мяса было так много, что хлеб явно должен был быть сверху. </p><p>"Мясо с хлебом," - рот у Нвабадаша сразу же наполнился слюной. </p><p>- Поешь, не стесняйся, - сказал Финрод, не поднимая головы.</p><p>Нвабадаша не надо было приглашать дважды. К его радости, мяса на столе хватало, он плюхнул поверх одного толстого куска ломтик хлеба и с наслаждением откусил. Вот как он раньше до такого не додумался?</p><p>- Я, кажется, знаю, где искать нашего мастера.</p><p>Нвабадаш даже перестал жевать и выжидающе на него уставился. Неужели придется на ходу доедать? Не впервой, конечно, но холодное мясо ужасно сочетается с холодными пещерами. В тепле оно гораздо вкуснее.</p><p>Финрод устало посмотрел на него, будто и не спал совсем. У Нвабадаша ёкнуло в груди. Этому эльфу еще отдыхать и отдыхать, а не бегать за неведомыми тварями по всему Нарготронду. Но кто же ему об этом скажет?</p><p>- Есть один дом в Верхнем городе, недалеко от сада, где на вас напали. Все остальные ящики, подходящие под описание, были сделаны для мастерских. Причем каждая из них нашлась там, где ей полагается быть, в полнейшем соответствии с нашими записями, - немного ворчливо добавил бывший король. - У меня очень сильное чувство, что нам теперь туда. </p><p>Нвабадаш ничего не имел против. Вынужденное бездействие, которое он не знал, чем заполнить, закончилось! А вот отсутствие сопровождения его слегка озадачило. </p><p>- Ну кто же ходит по Верхнему городу с отрядом стражи, друг мой? - с вежливым недоумением сказал Финрод. - Жители, знаешь ли, могут не так понять. Кроме того, там почти в каждом доме держат личную охрану. Если что, за нас заступятся. </p><p>Нвабадаш нахмурился. За него что-то никто не заступился, кроме пожертвовавшего собой Бренна. За другого бедолагу, сброшенного прямо на главную площадь, тоже не вступился никто. Это, и тишина, царившая в пустых коридорах Верхнего города, никак не вязались со странной уверенностью Финрода. </p><p>Он промолчал. Зачем спорить раньше времени? Оставят еще дома и возьмут кого-нибудь более сговорчивого, но совершенно бестолкового. </p><p>По словам Олвен, Финрод и Ородрет были единственными золотоволосыми эльфами на весь Нарготронд. Золотые кудри были отличительной чертой королевского семейства, однако взгляды прохожих почему-то совсем не задерживались на коротко стриженном, но отчетливо золотоволосом Финроде. Соскальзывали с него, будто пальцы со скользкой рыбины, отметил про себя Нвабадаш. Он уже знал, что ни Финрод, ни Ородрет, не прятались от своего народа в роскошном дворце, и встретить одного из них на улице было не то чтобы великим событием. Но разве это причина для настолько сильного безразличия? </p><p>Насколько можно было догадаться по лицам шагающих мимо эльфов, Финрода они попросту не замечали. Нвабадаш подозрительно покосился на бывшего короля. Опять какое-то колдовство? Неужели так торопится, что не хочет тратить время на пустой обмен приветствиями? </p><p>Нвабадаш знал Финрода совсем недолго, но на его памяти тот еще ни разу не увиливал от проявлений обычной вежливости. Что-то было нечисто.</p><p>Финрод с удивительной легкостью находил дорогу в лабиринте совершенно одинаковых узких улочек. Ну как одинаковых. Нвабадаш ни за что не стал бы приглядываться ко всей этой резьбе на светлых стенах, никак даже не подкрашенной. Узор и узор, зверушка и зверушка. Но для Финрода они явно что-то значили, и, вместо того чтобы плутать полдня, он довольно скоро остановился перед воротами из красноватого дерева. </p><p>- Нам сюда, - коротко сказал он и снял с пояса небольшой сверток. </p><p>Нвабадаш застыл, когда содержимое свертка показалось на свет. Это был свернутый в рулон футляр, полный отмычек. </p><p>- А если соседи не так поймут? - неуверенно возразил он.</p><p>- И что они сделают? - резко спросил Финрод, и от его тона Нвабадашу стало неуютно. - Пожалуются Ородрету? Не смеши. </p><p>- Откуда ты знаешь, как работать отмычкой? - спросил он чуть погодя.</p><p>Нет, Нвабадаш и сам не раз вскрывал простенькие замки. А куда деваться, если ключи, доверенные хоть повару, хоть начальнику гарнизона, все время терялись? Но Нвабадаш не король, ему не зазорно.</p><p>- Знаешь, я не всегда был правителем, - голос Финрода неожиданно повеселел. - Когда-то я был ребенком, который хотел попасть туда, где быть ему не следовало. И - удивительное дело! - у меня почти всегда это получалось. </p><p>В замке что-то щелкнуло. Финрод обернулся, и Нвабадаш увидел в его единственном глазу искорки, непонятно откуда взявшиеся. Не может быть, чтобы эльфийскому владыке нравилось вламываться в чужие дома!</p><p>Финрод быстро собрал инструменты и повесил свернутый футляр обратно на пояс. Было бы вполне закономерно, если бы все эти железки хоть раз бряцнули, но нет. Снаряжение у Финрода было как у заправского вора и взломщика. </p><p>Шагнув за ворота, Нвабадаш попал в небольшой дворик, дававший дополнительные три ярда перед низким фасадом, облицованным красным камнем. Замок на воротах был не настолько сложный как на пустой мастерской в Нижнем городе, но в нем тоже чувствовалась рука покойного Бренна. Входная дверь оказалась приоткрыта, и Финрод немедленно устремился к ней, даже не подождав Нвабадаша. Тот перехватил его у самого порога.</p><p>- Не торопись, - почти взмолился Нвабадаш.  - А если внутри эти твари? </p><p>- Я бы услышал, - в голосе Финрода опять появились колючие нотки, от которых Нвабадашу было не по себе. - В этом доме никого нет.</p><p>Нвабадаш под страхом смерти не признался бы, что тварь, угнездившуюся под потолком, он тоже не слышал, пока она не задвигалась. На поверхности он без труда различал, как трава растет, и как в кронах деревьев северный ветер переговаривается с восточным, а тут всё на свете пропустил. Он не знал, было ли дело в его ушах или в самой твари, но действовать следовало осторожно. Если спешить, успеешь только на собственные похороны!</p><p>- Всё так, - торопливо сказал Нвабадаш, - но давай хотя бы держаться вместе. </p><p>Финрод приложил его тяжелым взглядом. </p><p>- В таком случае, не отставай, - приказал он, и Нвабадашу ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним в самое логово зверя.</p><p>*****<br/>Как и в немногочисленных других домах, где побывал Нвабадаш, первый этаж представлял собой одну комнату безо всяких перегородок, из которой лестница уводила на следующий этаж. Только вместо второго этажа здесь был подвал. Еще одно большое различие: закрытое экраном из тонкой промасленной ткани окно. Снаружи был пасмурный день, и светлая ткань кое-как пропускала и без того слабые лучи. Глазам, привыкшим к оттенкам полумрака, этого вполне хватало, и Нвабадаш почти сразу увидел, что Финрод не ошибся в своем предчувствии.</p><p>В паре ярдов от окна, на большом крепком столе стоял огромный стеклянный ящик, куда без труда поместился бы новорожденный жеребенок стоя. Прозрачные стенки были заляпаны высохшими черными потеками, что подтверждало рассказ Бренна. Он действительно держал здесь своих тварей. Забыв о том, что собирался не отходить от государя ни на шаг, Нвабадаш подошел поближе и невольно ахнул.</p><p>Пол вокруг стола был усеян деталями того, что когда-то было механическими зверями. Металлические кусочки во многих местах покрывало что-то черное, и было ясно, что если в этих игрушках и обитало что-то живое, оно давно уже погибло. "Кому только помешали эти безобидные малыши?"</p><p>- Бренн не мог так поступить с ними, он любил их, - прошептал Нвабадаш и как-то сразу вспомнил про мышку, до сих пор прячущуюся у него в капюшоне. Как хорошо, что хотя бы она уцелела!</p><p>- Он их изучал, - спокойно поправил его Финрод и подобрал с пола несколько разбросанных листов исписанной белой бумаги. - Любил он свой народ и пытался облегчить участь тех, кому суждено было провести свою вечность без руки или ноги.</p><p>Неведомая жестокая сила уничтожила не только игрушки. Она разнесла всю комнату. Уцелел только стеклянный ящик и стол под ним. </p><p>Узкая кровать без полога годилась теперь только на дрова, а множество металлических заготовок можно было отправлять прямиком в переплавку, настолько погнутыми они были. Второй стол в комнате выглядел так, будто на него приземлился задом горный тролль. Тяжелыми резными стульями кто-то бросался в стену до тех пор, пока они не разлетелись в щепки. Полки, целиком покрывающие другую стену, сломались посередине, как если бы на них повис очень жирный и тупой орк, а потом еще и покачался. Книги разлетелись по всей комнате. Нвабадаш в жизни не видел столько книг сразу, и вот они были порванные, испачканные и безнадежно испорченные. </p><p>- Не верю, что соседи ничего не слышали, - пробормотал Нвабадаш. </p><p>- Стены очень толстые, - сказал Финрод, не отрываясь от своей находки. - Здесь могло произойти что угодно, и никто бы никогда не узнал. Мне попались записи, в которых Бренн рассказывает про свою находку. Проверь подвал, вдруг там тоже есть что-нибудь полезное. </p><p>Это была отличная идея, если не учитывать того, что Финрод остался совершенно безразличен к его настоятельной просьбе - держаться вместе. Нвабадаш старательно подавил разочарование. В конце концов, государь и не обещал, что будет слушаться. Нвабадаш направился к лестнице, ведущей вниз. </p><p>- Государь, подойди сюда! - позвал он почти сразу, совсем забыв про то, что Финрод просил так его не называть. </p><p>Эльф мгновенно возник у него за плечом. Даже если он и собирался как-то возразить на "государя", всё это сразу оказалось забыто, стоило ему увидеть, на что показывал Нвабадаш.</p><p>За исключением небольшого пространства у подножия лестницы, подвал был битком забит коробками полными песка. Такими же как в Нижнем городе. </p><p>- Мы должны сейчас же вернуться в ту мастерскую, - сказал Финрод.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Пещеры под городом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Одни? - в лоб спросил Нвабадаш. </p><p>- Я не стану рисковать чужими жизнями, - сказал Финрод. - Всё это может оказаться ловушкой. Мы отправимся на разведку, а потом вернемся с подкреплением. Когда будем знать, чего ожидать.</p><p>Весь его вид говорил о том, что, если понадобится, он уйдет один. Без живого щита из стражей. Что толку быть государем, если в итоге рискуешь собственной шеей? </p><p>- Если мы в эту ловушку попадем, кто предупредит остальных? - вновь попытался воззвать к его разуму Нвабадаш. - Давай хотя бы скажем кому-нибудь, что идем туда. </p><p>На лице Финрода мелькнуло неудовольствие, и Нвабадаш понял, что бывший король никому не рассказал об их вылазке. Даже Ородрету. Единственному эльфу, который мог бы отправить им на выручку все силы Нарготронда... Или запереть спятившего родича в покоях и не выпускать, пока все до одной твари не будут пойманы.</p><p>В обычное время Нвабадаш вряд ли совладал бы со взрослым эльфийским воином, но Финрод был все еще слаб, и это давало ему небольшое преимущество. Нвабадаш оценивающе глянул на закутанного в несколько слоев одежды эльфа. Наверное, до сих пор похож на мешок с костями. Одни кости да жилы остались, с таким несложно справиться. Если, конечно, он не успеет выхватить из сапога нож, который там скорее всего спрятан. В подземелье меч бесполезен, а вот лезвие покороче - это совсем другое дело. Финрод это не Нвабадаш, которому даже еду приносили уже нарезанную, лишь бы не давать в руки ничего острого. У него и во втором сапоге наверняка что-нибудь припрятано. </p><p>И еще, не следует забывать про эльфийское колдовство. Если быстро приложить, успеет ли Финрод им воспользоваться? </p><p>- Ты очень долго раздумываешь, - сказал Финрод. - Почему?</p><p>Нвабадаш вздрогнул и быстро посмотрел ему в лицо. Конечно, бывший король видел его насквозь. Быстро - уже не получится. </p><p>- Это безумие - идти туда вдвоем, - хрипловато ответил Нвабадаш. </p><p>- Так оставайся, - пожал плечами эльф. - Я тебя за собой не тащу. </p><p>Нвабадаш чуть не поперхнулся от неожиданности. Финрод так легко решил от него избавиться! Неужели он выглядит настолько бесполезным?</p><p>- Хочешь - иди, не хочешь - не иди. Или все-таки попробуешь доставить меня к Ородрету и потребуешь, чтобы тот посадил безумного родича под замок?</p><p>Нвабадаш почувствовал, как лицо наливается жаром. Финрод слишком точно угадал его мысли. </p><p>- Почему ты просто не отправишь туда разведчиков? - взмолился Нвабадаш. - Необязательно идти самому. </p><p>- Я и есть разведчик, - усмехнулся Финрод. - Не беспокойся, донесения стражи я оставил в твоей комнате, их наверняка уже нашли и передали Ородрету. Он без труда придет к тем же выводам, что и я. Но, если я не вернусь, он будет точно знать, что здесь смертельно опасно, и сумеет подготовиться. Тебе не нужно идти со мной, если не хочешь. Ты еще очень молод, Нвабадаш, у тебя так много впереди, было бы жаль этим рисковать. </p><p>- Ой, да было бы, чем, - Нвабадаш досадливо махнул рукой. Что он станет делать, если Финрода не станет? Только ради него он терпел все эти эльфийские причуды, а без Финрода - прощай, Нарготронд. И что дальше? К Саурону он не вернется, та его жизнь подернулась дымкой, будто позавчерашний кошмарный сон. А больше никому Нвабадаш и не нужен. Вздернется он на ближайшем суку от безделья и тоски.</p><p>- Я пойду с тобой, государь, - сказал Нвабадаш и наконец нашел в себе силы на то, чтобы встретить и выдержать его взгляд. - Сделаю, что смогу. Уж лучше я своей головой рискну, чем другие.</p><p>Другие, кого кто-то ждет. Кому есть, куда пойти и чем заняться. </p><p>- Я тоже так думаю, Нвабадаш, - вздохнул Финрод. - Лучше я, чем кто-то еще. </p><p>Нвабадаш не поверил своим ушам. Они с Финродом думают одинаково? До чего же трудно в это поверить, но все равно почему-то приятно. И Финрод опять не возразил, когда его назвали государем. </p><p>*****<br/>Провал в стене уходил вниз, будто огромная нора. В прошлый раз городская стража оставила внутри несколько ламп, и те оказались очень кстати. Вблизи, при бледно-зеленом тусклом свете, Нвабадаш разглядел, что края дыры были ужасно неровные, окруженные мелкими выбоинами и царапинами. Он вспомнил черные щупальца, которыми были оснащены твари. Может быть, стену они тоже ими пробили? Это было бы совсем неудивительно. </p><p>- Еще не поздно привести подкрепление, - сказал Нвабадаш, прекрасно впрочем зная, что ответит Финрод.</p><p>Куда же ведет эта дыра? Разве можно зарыться еще глубже? Подземные чудовища сделали себя неотличимыми от эльфов, но что-то по-прежнему тянуло их вниз, к самым корням горы. </p><p>- Уж не страх ли заговорил в тебе, мой дорогой друг? - усмехнулся Финрод. </p><p>- Те, кто путают страх и осторожность, редко доживают до того, чтобы увидеть завершение своего дела, - ответил Нвабадаш и сделал вид, что не заметил улыбку, мелькнувшую на лице эльфийского владыки. </p><p>Финрод положил ладонь ему на плечо и слегка сжал. </p><p>- Я больше не потеряю ни одного эльфа, - пообещал он.</p><p>Нвабадаш не знал, что на это сказать. Эльфы умирают, орки умирают, люди умирают. Гномы, говорят, тоже дохнут. Потери неизбежны. Как Финрод вообще ухитрился оказаться во главе того отряда, если он настолько боится гибели своих собратьев?</p><p>Впрочем, ответа от него и не требовалось. Финрод присел на край провала, перекинул ноги и грациозно соскользнул вниз, не выпуская лампу из рук. Нвабадаш мрачно подумал о том, что вот уже второй раз ему приходится протискиваться за Финродом в какую-то дыру - без малейшей надежды на возвращение, и последовал его примеру. </p><p>Ход оказался не очень глубокий. Нвабадаш успел сосчитать только до двух, как его подошвы с громким шорохом проехались по ровному полу, и он поспешно выпрямился в полный рост. Финрод стоял рядом, глядя прямо перед собой. Нвабадаш завертел головой. Они оказались в небольшой пещере, которую слабо освещала какая-то подземная растительность, напоминающая по виду мох, если бы он мог испускать тусклый синеватый свет. Проемы разнообразной ширины соединяли ее с другими пещерами, и Нвабадашу это напомнило по виду рыболовную сеть. "Вот и рыбки в нее попались. Осталось только дождаться рыбака."</p><p>- Этот ход недостаточно глубокий, чтобы весь тот песок в ящиках достали только из него, - негромко сказал Финрод. - Значит, есть и другие. </p><p>Он уверенно показал перед собой.</p><p>- Сначала пойдем туда. Несколькими уровнями выше в том направлении будет главная площадь. Убедимся, что там всё хорошо.</p><p>- Ты так хорошо знаешь этот город, - сказал Нвабадаш, покорно следуя за ним в следующую пещеру. Оставалось только надеяться, что Финрод так же уверенно сможет найти обратную дорогу.</p><p>- Я его выстроил. </p><p>Нвабадаш закрыл рот и погрузился в молчание, пытаясь представить себе размер этой задачи. Один только Верхний город был похож на лабиринт, в котором блуждать можно вечно. А Финрод, получается, придумал не только его, но и Нижний город, и дворец, и главную площадь. Интересно, тому архитектору, который чудо-фонтан придумал, долго пришлось умолять, чтобы ему разрешили построить свое изобретение прямо напротив королевского дворца?</p><p>Они некоторое время шагали в тишине, почти бесшумно ступая тяжелыми сапогами по усыпанному мелкой крошкой полу. Нвабадаш, как ни старался, не мог уловить никаких посторонних звуков, и у него постепенно начала зарождаться надежда, что на этот раз они выйдут сухими из воды. Финрод несколько раз останавливался, будто припоминая что-то, и сворачивал то влево, то вправо. Последний час, как показалось Нвабадашу, пол слегка уходил вверх. "Скорее бы дойти уже до этой площади и вернуться."</p><p>- А это неопасно, что под городом столько пещер? - тихо спросил он, чтобы как-то убить время. - Он не провалится?</p><p>- Не должен, - чуть помедлив, ответил Финрод. - Мы постарались как можно меньше нарушить естественный порядок вещей, когда строили Нарготронд. Вес горы распределяется точно так же, как раньше, поэтому никакой опасности эти пещеры не несут.</p><p>Нвабадаш замер, будто испуганный зверь. Его чуткие уши уловили тончайший, еле слышный звук, доносившийся откуда-то спереди.</p><p>- Ты слышишь? - прошелестел он, и Финрод кивнул.</p><p>- Мы почти на месте, - шепотом ответил он. </p><p>Несколько минут спустя звук превратился во вполне отчетливо различимую мелодию музыкального фонтана. Из-за эха сложно было сказать, насколько далеко от них фонтан на самом деле, но Финрод был прав: они почти на месте.</p><p>У Нвабадаша зачесалось между лопаток от нехорошего предчувствия. Нельзя так испытывать свою удачу! Они дошли почти до самой площади и даже не встретили ни одной твари. Что еще надо Финроду? Какое подтверждение? </p><p>Они миновали еще несколько пещер, похожих то на приземистый купол, то на высокую узкую галерею. Неровный пол отчетливо клонился вверх, и Нвабадаш только чудом не подвернул лодыжку. Финрод шагал легко, будто по роскошным коврам у себя в спальне, которые наверняка там у него лежали. </p><p>Последняя пещера напоминала внутренность круглой плоской ракушки, у которой просверлили в боку несколько дырок. Одна из них вела в галерею, через которую они пришли, другие зияли будто провалы во тьму. На полу стоял сундучок, над которым немедленно склонился Финрод. Гораздо интереснее, по мнению Нвабадаша, была стена воды, будто пологом закрывающая широкий проем, который у ракушки стал бы щелью в приоткрытых створках. Мелодия доносилась прямо из-за нее, и Нвабадаш был совершенно уверен, что они стоят в шаге от главной площади. А значит, им не придется идти в обход, чтобы вернуться! Подумаешь, немного вымокнут... </p><p>Дрожь скалы он ощутил всей кожей. Нвабадаш медленно обернулся. Их сегодняшняя удача наконец иссякла. </p><p>Запахло каменной крошкой, и оглушительно пророкотал взрыв, опрокинувший его на четвереньки. Финрод приподнялся над злополучным сундучком, на который его швырнуло, и Нвабадаш понял - не успеет. Земля вновь задрожала, и Нвабадаш сделал единственное, что он умел в подобных ситуациях. </p><p>Он рванулся через водную завесу, очень надеясь, что не влетит с размаху в механизм чудесного фонтана. Он выскочил с обратной стороны и побежал изо всех сил, лишь на полмгновения опережая новую волну воздуха и несущийся за ней поток обломков обрушившейся горы. </p><p>Нвабадаш бежал среди огромных грибов, не замечая других эльфов, которые тоже бежали. Взрывная волна догнала его и швырнула об землю с такой силой, что больше он ничего не слышал и не чувствовал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Изменник, часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нвабадаш разлепил глаза. В ушах звенело, и он совершенно не мог расслышать ничего из того, что творилось вокруг. Непослушное тело отказывалось даже шевелиться, как если бы и не принадлежало ему вовсе. Рот набило пылью, а у него не было сил ни сплюнуть, ни проглотить противный вкус. </p><p>К нему подошли, пошевелили его будто куклу и осторожно приподняли с земли, помогая сесть. К нему наклонился незнакомый эльф и что-то спросил. Нвабадаш смотрел на его губы и не разбирал ни слова. Эльф выпрямился. Нвабадаша подняли на ноги и повлекли куда-то, крепко удерживая с обеих сторон. Его принесли в огромный коридор, примыкающий к тому, что осталось от главной площади, и бережно усадили, прислонив спиной к стене. По обеим сторонам от него полусидели-полулежали раненые и оглушенные взрывом, но Нвабадаш их почти не замечал. Ему еще никогда не было настолько паршиво. </p><p>Звон в ушах постепенно улегся, и он уже неплохо слышал, как суетились и перекрикивали друг друга эльфы, хотя до сознания по-прежнему не доходило ни одного слова. Над ним склонился еще один незнакомец, бегло ощупал шею, заставил задрать голову, а потом некоторое время внимательно всматривался ему в глаза. Когда он наконец ушел, на смену ему появилась темноволосая тонкая эльфийка. В руках у нее было ведерко и влажная тряпка, которой она принялась бережно протирать Нвабадашу лицо. </p><p>На самом деле, он бы не отказался от глотка воды внутрь, пусть даже не особенно чистой. С этой мыслью Нвабадаш шевельнулся и осторожно покрутил головой из стороны в сторону. Эльфийка улыбнулась. </p><p>- Ты помнишь, где живешь?</p><p>Слишком людно. Слишком много эльфов, занятых свалившимся на них горем. Пора выбираться. </p><p>- Тебе надо вернуться домой и отдохнуть, - медленно и четко произнесла эльфийка. - Я провожу тебя. Где ты живешь?</p><p>Нвабадаш отлип от стены и попытался встать. Тело немедленно дало понять, что в свою комнату он поползет в лучшем случае на четвереньках. </p><p>- Не спеши, - женщина поставила ведерко в сторону, и его тут же унесли. - Я помогу. Вот так.</p><p>Они оказались почти одного роста, Нвабадаш слегка выше, но это не помешало тонкой и хрупкой с виду женщине почти что взвалить его на себя и поднять с земли. Нвабадаш встал, качнулся, но устоял. Пол шатнулся под ногами, будто лодка, и только женские руки, обвившиеся вокруг талии, удержали его на месте. </p><p>- Куда тебя отвести? - терпеливо спросила эльфийка. </p><p>Нвабадаш помнил дорогу, но в голове как назло не осталось ни единого слова, чтобы ее хоть как-то объяснить. Он шагнул вперед, и перед глазами снова всё поплыло. </p><p>- Постой, - женщина без труда удержала его на месте. - Ты точно помнишь, куда идти? Кивни хотя бы.</p><p>- Нашелся! </p><p>Олвен торопливо его общупала, особенное внимание уделяя голове и шее. </p><p>- Вроде бы цел. Спасибо, что присмотрела за ним, Фиринн. Я скажу тебе, куда его вести...</p><p>*****<br/>Эльфийка, чье имя Нвабадаш не вспомнил бы, даже если бы захотел, ушла, как только помогла ему упасть на нерасстеленную кровать. Всю дорогу до комнаты она наполовину поддерживала его, наполовину несла на себе, и Нвабадаш смутно порадовался, что не успел поесть как следует. По крайней мере, его не вывернуло прямо на собственные сапоги. </p><p>Перед глазами всё кружилось, во лбу и висках будто закрутились десятки маленьких сверл, которые вгрызались в череп всё сильнее и сильнее. Нвабадаш кое-как подвинул руки и уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя. Вдруг ему повезет, и он проспит всё самое худшее. </p><p>Он, конечно, заметил, как по спине ползет что-то крошечное, но не придал этому значения. Чем бы оно ни было, неудобства оно не причиняло, а Нвабадашу больше ничего и не требовалось. </p><p>Впервые в жизни он слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться. И тут же за это поплатился. </p><p>Неведомый враг вонзил в него сразу четыре ледяных иглы: две в основание шеи и две в основание черепа. Нвабадаш дернулся и захватал ртом остывший за последние несколько часов воздух. Холод полился в тело тонкими струйками, наполняя каждый сосуд, каждый орган, и постепенно добрался до костей. В сознании слабо трепыхался протест, и Нвабадаш проклял того, кто подстерег его в первую и последнюю в жизни минуту слабости. </p><p>Его пытка закончилась так же внезапно как и началась. Иглы, впивавшиеся ему в шею, пропали, и Нвабадаш почувствовал, что может шевелиться. Он мгновенно скатился на пол, мельком отметив, что боль ушла, тело снова слушается, и голова соображает ясно, совсем как раньше. </p><p>С помятого покрывала на него уставилась глазками-бусинками механическая мышка, про которую он совсем забыл. </p><p>- Так это ты, - разочарованно сказал Нвабадаш. </p><p>Подумать только, его пересилило настолько безобидное создание. Кто следующий? Сверчок? Или может таракан? </p><p>Мышке как будто надоело на него смотреть. Нвабадаш готов был поклясться, что, будь она человеком или эльфом, то пожала бы сейчас плечами. Вместо этого мышка принялась умываться. Нвабадаш поджал губы и осуждающе покачал головой. </p><p>Ну что поделать с такой крохой?</p><p>Жажда снова дала о себе знать, и Нвабадаш отправился на поиски воды. Таблички с донесениями стражи пропали, как предсказывал Финрод. Еда и напитки тоже куда-то делись, и Нвабадаш еле сдержал разочарованный возглас. Вода в его комнате нашлась только в кувшине для умывания. Он торопливо выхлебал сразу половину за раз, вытер мокрый подбородок и застыл. </p><p>Финрод. </p><p>Нвабадаш вернул кувшин на место, закрыл глаза и прислушался, как уже делал на острове волкодлаков. Не сразу, далеко не сразу, в окутавшей его тьме возникла золотая искорка, сверкающая и переливающаяся - будто в такт колотящемуся сердцу. </p><p>Нвабадаш улыбнулся и открыл глаза. Этот эльф был до сих пор жив, а значит, всё поправимо. Финрод, конечно, еще в прошлый раз возненавидел болеть, зато теперь он никуда не денется. Будет сидеть в своих покоях, в тепле и безопасности, а не лезть на рожон там, где это совсем не нужно. </p><p>Если Нвабадаш хоть что-то понимал в эльфах, Ородрет прямо сейчас откапывал неразумного родича. Запряг наверное половину Нарготронда, а может, и сам взялся за лопату. Вдруг это у них семейная черта - заниматься не своим делом. </p><p>Нвабадаш спохватился уже около двери. Опять забыл про питомицу! Он вернулся, ругая себя последними словами. Мышка стояла на задних лапках, вытянувшись в струнку, и озабоченно крутила мордочкой, как если бы и правда могла торопливо нюхать воздух. Нвабадаш подставил ей раскрытую ладонь, на которую она сразу забралась. </p><p>- Сиди тихо! - строго велел он и позволил мышке перебраться с ладони на плечо, откуда она тут же нырнула в капюшон его куртки.</p><p>За дверью впервые не оказалось ни одного стража. Это было разумно. Лучше пусть помогут разобрать завал, чем сторожат Нвабадаша, будто дикого зверя. Или пленника. Точно не гостя, с гостями так не обращаются. </p><p>Нвабадаш торопливо зашагал в сторону главной площади. Скоро, скоро он снова увидит Финрода, и всё станет хорошо. Осталось подождать совсем недолго. Столько эльфов вокруг, от завала во мгновение ока ничего не останется. Наверняка его уже достали, пока Нвабадаш бока пролеживал. </p><p>Как выяснилось, он ничего не понимал в эльфах. </p><p>*****<br/>Ородрета он увидел издалека. Один из двух золотоволосых эльфов Нарготронда стоял на огромном балконе, с которого Нвабадаш впервые увидел главную площадь. Вокруг него толпились эльфы, но постоянно оставались рядом только трое или четверо, остальные приходили и уходили. Подойдя ближе, Нвабадаш понял, что к Ородрету бурным потоком стекались донесения со всех уголков Нарготронда. Стражи, рудокопы, кузнецы, целители, представители знатных домов... Нвабадаш совсем не ожидал, что взрыв, от которого пострадали только те, кто был на площади, вызовет настолько сильный отклик. Эльфы непрерывно говорили о воздушных шахтах и водоносном слое, о плотности породы на нижних уровнях, о заклинившем механизме у одного подъемника. Обо всём на свете, но только не о своем единственном сородиче, который по-настоящему нуждался в помощи прямо сейчас. </p><p>Нвабадаш слегка сощурился. У завала и правда были какие-то эльфы. Преступно мало эльфов, и занимались они совсем не тем. Суетились с мерными палками, вместо того чтобы вовсю махать лопатами. Нвабадаш снова прислушался к себе. Золотая искорка снова появилась в его внутренней тьме, она всё еще сверкала, всё еще жила. </p><p>Как же так? Безумие охватило не только Финрода, но и весь его народ? Они же так... могут не успеть. </p><p>Нвабадаш приблизился к группе эльфов и выбрал место, чтобы Ородрет его заметил. </p><p>Золотоволосый владыка задержал на нем тяжелый взгляд, и его окружение расступилось, чтобы не стоять между ним и Нвабадашем. </p><p>- Финрод прямо под этими камнями, - Нвабадаш показал рукой. - Он жив. Почему ты ничего не делаешь?</p><p>Даже в полумраке было видно, как побелело лицо короля. И, когда Нвабадашу показалось, что белее уже некуда, он вдруг понял, что это не кровь отхлынула от лица Ородрета. Сквозь его кожу пробивался слабый свет. Ородрет засветился как луна в пасмурную ночь, когда облака почти скрывают ее блеск. </p><p>- Я в точности знаю, где мой родич, - сказал он опасно тихим голосом. - Я знаю, что он жив. И я буду первым, кто узнает, если что-то изменится.</p><p>Его свет уже нельзя было перепутать с бледностью. Ородрет сиял всё ярче. Синева его глаз растворилась в серебряном блеске, и эльфы отпрянули еще дальше. Нвабадаш сделал шаг вперед. Подумаешь, колдовство. Он и не на такое насмотрелся. </p><p>- Почему ты ничего не делаешь? - повторил Нвабадаш. </p><p>- Ничего не делаю? - переспросил Ородрет, и внезапный порыв всколыхнул его потерявшие золотой блеск волосы. </p><p>Серебряные пряди повисли в воздухе будто водоросли в воде, вместо того чтобы опуститься обратно на плечи. От неизвестно откуда взявшегося под землей свежего ветра трепетали складки одежды на короле и всех, кто стоял вокруг. Этот же ветер бил Нвабадашу прямо в лицо, но он упрямо не отворачивался.</p><p>- Чужак без роду и племени, надо ли напомнить тебе о том, кто я? О моем долге перед этим городом и народом? - Ородрет не повышал голос, только его свет становился всё ярче. </p><p>Нвабадаш слегка наклонился вперед, чтобы не отступить перед набирающими силу воздушными потоками. Он твердо решил, что не отвернется, даже если ослепнет. </p><p>- Иди в свою комнату и подумай о том, что значит долг, - сказал Ородрет, и всё разом закончилось.</p><p>Сияние потухло, и его волосы снова заблестели как тусклое золото. Ветер стих, и Нвабадаш всем телом ощутил, как уходит напряжение из глазеющих на них эльфов. </p><p>- И не думай, будто я не захочу услышать о том, где был ты, пока мой родич шел навстречу злой судьбе, - тяжело добавил Ородрет, и Нвабадаш понял, что, если не подчинится сам, его отсюда уволокут стражи, и необязательно в гостевые покои. </p><p>Подарив королю полный ненависти взгляд, он развернулся и ушел той же дорогой, что явился.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Изменник, часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нвабадаш ввалился в свою комнату. Горло пережало невысказанной правдой, и он мелко хватал ртом холодный воздух. Нвабадаш упал спиной на плотно закрывшуюся дверь и медленно соскользнул по ней на пол. </p><p>Ородрет попрекнул его чувством долга. Чудовищная несправедливость! Нет, это было и чудовищно, и несправедливо, но где уж ему понять? Этому чистенькому, разодетому во всё новое и нарядное эльфу. Эльфику! Сам-то небось палец о палец в своей жизни не ударил. Оказался в нужное время в нужном месте и сел на освободившийся трон, стоило Финроду с него встать! Что в нем вообще особенного? В этом Ородрете? Почему он может стоять в окружении своих придворных и поучать Нвабадаша, который всю свою жизнь делал всё, что от него требовалось? Кто из них двоих знает о долге больше? Явно не Ородрет!</p><p>Что он вообще может знать? Его пытались сожрать в голодный год орки? Которые в итоге вытянули жребий между собой, потому что соблазнились на смазливое личико и узкую дырку, и Нвабадаш потом терпел каждого из них по очереди. Включая того, кому перерезали глотку, едва он успел вынуть. Как насчет такого долга, а, Ородрет? Ты ведь никогда не был чужаком, которого не жалко? Или подростком, на которого защита матерей уже не распространяется, а значит, зависящим от милости взрослых мужчин. И милость эту еще надо заслужить! Первые полгода, пока к его доступности наконец не привыкли, Нвабадаш попросту не зашивал свои штаны, разорванные на заднице одним нетерпеливым орком. Уж лучше отморозить зад, чем одежда окончательно рассыпется от постоянной починки. Ты когда-нибудь должен был беречь единственные штаны, Ородрет?</p><p>Нвабадаш медленно сжал кулаки и разжал. Он всегда делал, что должен, и постепенно орки стали считать его взрослым. Теперь с ним полагалось договариваться. Правда в задницу к нему теперь влегкую залетал даже очень крупный член, и Нвабадаш при этом не хныкал, как большая часть молодняка. Хотя, если подумать, дело было не только в привычке. Он ведь очень быстро выучил, что лучше не издавать ни звука, не то орки вспомнят о его второй дырке, в которой зубы короткие и совсем не острые, не то что у сородичей. Нвабадаш сделал, что должен, и давиться членами ему приходилось гораздо реже, чем раньше. </p><p>Саурон забрал его всего несколько лет назад, и с тех пор Нвабадаш должен был носить подаренное новым хозяином имя. Еще один долг, который он исполнял до сих пор, пусть и хозяина уже нет.</p><p>Нвабадаш уткнулся лицом в колени, прижатые к груди, и пока не понимал, что всхлипывает. Зачем вообще эльфы так цепляются за долги, которые сами себе и придумывают? Он всю жизнь делал, что должен, и что в итоге? Сидит один, никому не нужный, и единственное существо, рядом с которым он по-настоящему хочет быть, задыхается под горой камней, которую никто не разбирает. </p><p>Нвабадаш зарыдал, уже не стесняясь ни эльфов, которые могли слышать его из-за двери, ни самого себя. Если Финрода не успеют спасти, он уйдет из Нарготронда. Наивно полагать, конечно, что у него будет в этом выбор. Выставят за ворота, и даже щепотку пепла не дадут забрать на память... Так вот, он уйдет из Нарготронда и зашагает на восток. И не остановится до тех пор, пока не найдет место, где про эльфов отродясь не слыхивали.</p><p>*****<br/>Строить планы ему помешал стук в дверь. Нвабадаш решил не открывать - постучат и уйдут. </p><p>- Я знаю, что ты сидишь перед дверью.</p><p>Что ж, его надежды разбились еще быстрее, чем трофейный горшок, однажды угодивший оркам в лапы. </p><p>- Или отойди, или я все равно зайду!</p><p>Олвен слов на ветер не бросала, это все знали. Нвабадаш упрямо не сдвинулся с места. Эльфийка не хочет оставить его в покое - значит, ей придется переступить через его тело, прежде чем она сюда зайдет. Если понадобится, бездыханное.</p><p>Через мгновение он проехался на заднице, подталкиваемый открывающейся дверью. Силы целительнице было не занимать, даром что маленькая и щуплая. Олвен зашла в комнату и закрыла за собой. А потом стекла на пол и крепко обняла Нвабадаша, прижав его мокрое лицо к своему пахнущему кровью и каменной пылью плечу. Олвен гладила его по стянутым в простой хвост волосам и пока что молчала. Нвабадаш знал, это ненадолго. </p><p>Как известно, больной зуб лучше рвать одним махом, а не шатать туда-сюда до вечера, поэтому Нвабадаш отстранился и вытер заложенный нос рукавом.</p><p>- Чего пришла? - неприязненно поинтересовался он.</p><p>- Тебя проведать, - с непонятным выражением сказала эльфийка. </p><p>Вроде и недовольна им, а вроде и не злится. Поди разбери.</p><p>- Ты чего устроил перед Ородретом?</p><p>Нвабадаш отвернулся. </p><p>- Ты зачем сказал, что ему наплевать на Финрода? Как тебе такое в голову пришло?</p><p>- Я не так сказал, - возразил Нвабадаш, глядя ей прямо в глаза. - Но суть та же. Ему город важнее, чем Финрод. Все эти шахты и подъемники могут подождать пару дней, а Финрод не может.</p><p>Олвен открыла рот и закрыла. Нвабадаш только сейчас заметил, что выглядела она очень устало. Целительница же. Отдала наверное раненым больше, чем следовало. Сама виновата.</p><p>- Если подъемники не работают, жители нижних уровней все равно что заперты, - терпеливо объяснила Олвен. - Если повредило водоносный слой, их затопит, и они утонут, потому что подъемники заклинило. Если засыпало воздушные шахты, они задохнутся, потому что без работающих подъемников им не выйти. Нвабадаш, ты вообще задумывался когда-нибудь о том, что это значит - жить под землей?</p><p>- Кто придумал здесь жить, тот пусть и задумывается, - буркнул Нвабадаш. </p><p>- Финрод очень хорошо всё продумал, - сказала Олвен, и ему стало стыдно.</p><p>Знал ведь, что Финрод построил Нарготронд. Но забыл. </p><p>- Кто же знал, что наши враги взорвут скалу в самом сердце Нарготронда, - вздохнула Олвен. - Нвабадаш, Ородрет не просто так медлит. Он ждет, пока инженеры осмотрят несколько уровней, которые вплотную примыкают к месту взрыва. Мы не можем разбирать завал, пока не удостоверимся, что гора не обрушится окончательно, когда мы уберем из-под нее поддержку. Эти камни не просто так там лежат, они держат на себе огромный вес... Кто бы ни подстроил эту ловушку, он в точности знал, что делает. </p><p>Нвабадаш совсем не удивился. Твари, которые неведомым образом вывелись у самых корней горы, явно знали об этой горе побольше, чем эльфы, которые возомнили себя подземными жителями. </p><p>- Ты посиди пока здесь, ладно? - попросила целительница. - И подумай, как попросишь прощения у Ородрета. </p><p>- Вот еще! - возмущенно подскочил Нвабадаш.</p><p>- Полагаю, это относится к моей второй просьбе, - проницательно заметила Олвен, поднимаясь на ноги. - Нет, милый мой, ты ошибся, а значит, придется извиниться. И лучше бы извинение было искренним: Ородрет простит тебе выходку, но не отсутствие раскаяния.</p><p>- Я не извинюсь, даже если мне придется просидеть в этой комнате следующие сто лет!</p><p>- Тебя никто не торопит, - сказала Олвен, - сто лет - значит сто лет.</p><p>- Без еды и воды!</p><p>- Не выдумывай, - поморщилась женщина. - Никто тебя голодом морить не собирается. Неважно, сто лет или двести, мы подождем. А ты сиди и думай. </p><p>Уже второй эльф пытается посадить его под домашний арест! Нвабадаш совершенно забыл,  как только что сам собирался остаться в своей комнате чуть ли не навечно.</p><p>Олвен не стала ждать новую вспышку. Она ушла. Нвабадаш откуда-то знал, что не домой, отдыхать. Он знал, что Олвен, какой бы усталой ни была, не сомкнет глаз, пока не увидит или живого Финрода, или его бездыханное тело. </p><p>Эта мысль помогла ему простить бесцеремонную эльфийку. Но не до конца!</p><p>*****<br/>Нвабадаш подпер дверную ручку стулом и выпустил мышку на стол. Поживиться ей там было нечем, разве что лампой, которая оставила ее равнодушной. Нвабадаш мельком подумал, что так и не выяснил, чем ее кормить. Питомица не ела уже очень давно, обычная мышка успела бы проголодаться. С другой стороны, его мышка была очень разумная и рассудительная, вряд ли она с голоду помрет. Найдет себе что-нибудь.</p><p>- Все хотят, чтобы я только сидел и думал, - пожаловался он мышке. </p><p>Та уселась на задние лапки, сложила передние на крошечном брюшке и внимательно слушала. Вполне возможно, что за дверью слушал какой-нибудь любопытный эльф, но Нвабадаш плевать на это хотел. Пусть думают, что он разговаривает сам с собой.</p><p>- Но какой прок от того, чтобы сидеть и ничего не делать? </p><p>Мышка наклонила мордочку вбок. Нвабадаш оперся обеими ладонями на столешницу и наклонился к питомице. Заглянул ей в глазки-бусинки. </p><p>- Я мог бы им помочь, понимаешь? Мог бы работать вместе со всеми. А меня отправили - думать!</p><p>Мышка не ответила. Нвабадаш понятия не имел, может она разговаривать или нет. Наверное, говорящая мышка сразу потеряла бы всё своё очарование. Он от болтливой целительницы не знал, куда деваться, а вот неравнодушного слушателя у него еще никогда не было. Нвабадаш выпрямился.</p><p>- Сами напросились, я подумаю, - мрачно пообещал он. - Но не про извинения для этого индюка Ородрета. Я подумаю о том, как достать Финрода из-под завала, не трогая при этом завал. А потом я его спасу, и пусть Ородрет до конца жизни икает!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Изменник, часть 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Разумеется, в глубине души он знал - это невозможно. Будь Нвабадаш колдуном, он бы смог поднять камни в воздух и держать до тех пор, пока Финрода не вытащат. Но он не колдун, он просто Нвабадаш. </p><p>Всё, чего он когда-либо хотел, это найти своё место в жизни и быть достаточно полезным, чтобы в следующий голодный год сожрали кого-нибудь другого. И у него это получалось, пока в замке на острове волкодлаков не появился золотоволосый эльф. Нвабадаш протянул к нему руки, будто к сияющему драгоценному трофею, - и сорвался с крошечного уступа, на котором угнездился. С тех пор он только падал. Не пришла ли пора наконец встретиться с утыканным острыми камнями дном? Усыпанным костями глупцов, которые тоже возомнили, будто могут летать. </p><p>Всегда один, всегда чужой. Кусок белоснежной плоти для орков, обуза для эльфов. Привыкший видеть в себе либо пользу для кого-то более сильного, либо ее отсутствие. И окончательно запутавшийся в хитросплетениях эльфийских слов и поступков. Нвабадаш больше не понимал, что ему делать, чтобы выжить. Он падал сквозь кромешный мрак. </p><p>Олвен ясно дала понять, что его благополучию ничего не угрожало. Успеют к Финроду или опоздают, никто Нвабадаша выгонять не собирается. Спи дальше в теплой мягкой постели, ешь хлеб, который не заработал, никому до этого дела нет. Еще недавно Нвабадаш о таком даже мечтать не смел: если на журавля глазеть, можно синицу прощелкать. А заодно собственную жизнь. </p><p>Откуда в нем это нежелание просто взять, что дают? Знает ведь, что "его" эльфа не спасти даже силами всего Нарготронда. Тогда почему он так упрямо цепляется - не за надежду, ее давно нет, - за что-то, чему Нвабадаш пока не придумал имя. До сегодняшнего дня он даже не знал о его существовании. </p><p>Разум устало перебирал воспоминания, в которых орки укрепляли только что вырытые ходы. Деревянные сваи, деревянные перекладины - всё очень просто, когда работаешь над уже имеющимся тоннелем. Еще никто не пытался бревнами удержать землю, которая прямо сейчас падает тебе на голову. Или камни. Которые весят как небольшая гора. </p><p>Опоры это не лопаты. Они не предназначены для того, чтобы приподнимать ими каменный завал. Его разбирать надо, а не поднимать. Нвабадаш прекрасно это понимал, но мысль все равно не шла из головы. Ему упорно казалось, что он о чем-то забыл. Прекрасный и невозможный коридор из бревен, ведущий прямо к Финроду, стоял перед глазами, и бревна шевелились будто огромные толстые змеи. В какой момент они почернели и заблестели, Нвабадаш не знал. Он глядел на возникшую картинку и боялся спугнуть. </p><p>Длинные черные щупальца, гибкие как лианы и прочные как скала, укрывшая в себе Нарготронд. Почему он только сейчас про них вспомнил?</p><p>Подземные твари, которых пригрел Бренн, заманили Финрода и почти похоронили его под каменной лавиной - конечно, это они, кто еще? Нвабадаш вскочил и несколько раз пересек комнату, не в силах сдержать рвущийся наружу восторг. Пусть помогают! И тогда всё обязательно получится! Знать бы только, где их искать...</p><p>Нвабадаш резко остановился перед столом, по которому беспокойно металась мышка, пытающаяся следовать за его передвижениями. </p><p>- Где твои собратья? - нетерпеливо спросил Нвабадаш. - Отведешь меня к ним?</p><p>Мышка, вставшая было на задние лапки и потянувшаяся к нему, резко опустилась на все четыре и наклонила голову.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, - попросил Нвабадаш. - У нас мало времени. Олвен сказала, что разбирать завал пока нельзя, поэтому мы его поднимем. Я достану Финрода, камни лягут на место, и ни один глупый эльф из Нижнего города не пострадает. </p><p>Мышка отвернулась, и Нвабадаш прочел в ее позе множество невысказанных слов, которые ей нечем было произнести. Он наклонился, чтобы заглянуть ей в крошечные глазки. Резким движением мышка развернулась к нему хвостом. Нвабадаш обогнул стол, пытаясь снова оказаться к ней лицом к лицу, но мышка не уступала. Несколько попыток спустя он опустился перед столом на колени и глубоко вздохнул. Руки дрожали. </p><p>- В чем дело? </p><p>Оказалось, голос - тоже. </p><p>- Разве мы не друзья? Почему ты не хочешь помочь мне в настолько важном деле? Тебе жалко? Ты ненавидишь меня? А может, Финрода? Тебе от меня что-нибудь надо? Я сделаю! Что угодно, только помоги... пожалуйста.</p><p>На последнем слове голос сорвался во всхлип, и Нвабадаш пропустил мимо сознания тихое клацанье металлических коготков по столешнице. Когда он поднял голову, мышка сидела на самом края стола и смотрела на него, наклонив мордочку.</p><p>- Я должен спасти его, понимаешь? - прошептал Нвабадаш. - И, если ты не поможешь, я никогда, никогда тебя не прощу. </p><p>Ему показалось, что мышка безмолвно вздохнула, а потом собралась в комочек, и на его плечо приземлилось почти невесомое тельце. Лапки ее как будто удлинились в начале прыжка, когда она оттолкнулась ими от стола, но Нвабадаш не придал этому особого значения. Он затаил дыхание и ждал, что будет дальше.</p><p>Мышка скользнула на шнурок, стягивающий его волосы в хвост, и устроилась на нем будто необычная металлическая заколка. Потом Нвабадаш почувствовал, как что-то холодное и тонкое скользнуло под волосами с двух сторон и остановилось почти у лба. Потом цепко ухватило за пряди и потянуло. Нвабадаш ойкнул, а потом послушно повернул голову сначала влево, потом вправо. </p><p>- Это значит да? - он не сдержался и осторожно погладил замершую мышку. Кто не знает - ни за что не догадается, что она живая. </p><p>Ответа не последовало. Нвабадаш подошел к двери и выглянул. Соглядатаи так и не вернулись. Он шагнул за порог. Мышка еле ощутимо потянула его за волосы, подсказывая, куда идти. </p><p>Чувство, которому Нвабадаш пока не придумал имя, поблекло и растворилось. Его место снова заняла надежда. </p><p>*****<br/>Он ожидал, что мышка приведет его в Нижний город. Что ему придется долго ползти по узкому извилистому ходу - к самым корням горы. Нвабадаш совсем не ожидал, что вернется в дом с красным фасадом, где они с Финродом побывали совсем недавно. Неужели твари устроили гнездо прямо среди коробок с песком? </p><p>Повинуясь безмолвным указаниям, Нвабадаш подошел к завешенному экраном из промасленной ткани окну. Следующим очевидным шагом было снять его и прислонить к стене. Нвабадаш осторожно выглянул. Снаружи были сумерки. Солнце садилось. Он совсем потерял чувство времени в этом подземелье! Как бы Финрод ни нахваливал свой город, даже орки выходят из нор хотя бы каждый вечер. </p><p>Нвабадаш немного подождал, но мышка больше не подсказывала. Он покрутил головой. Прыгать что ли теперь? Высоковато будет.</p><p>Окно выходило на крутой склон. Под ним - ущелье, по которому бежала говорливая речка, то и дело пропадающая за провалившимся в эту горную складку облаком. Высоковато. </p><p>Нвабадаш высунулся так далеко, как мог, и, наконец, его взгляд поймал то, что раньше ускользало: узкие продольные отметины на скале справа. Слишком глубокие, слишком продуманно расположенные, чтобы их оставил ветер. Значит, ему наверх!</p><p>Он скользнул на подоконник и прикинул, куда поставит ногу. </p><p>- Не ходи, сорвешься, - предупредил голос, раздавшийся справа, и у Нвабадаша чуть сердце не остановилось. - У тебя всего четыре конечности, такому как ты не пройти. </p><p>Нвабадаш медленно повернулся. Справа от него на подоконнике сидел, свесив ноги в бездну, тонкий эльфийский подросток. В его глазах стояла тьма, а из спины торчали несколько щупалец, безобидно колыхавшихся в воздухе. Нвабадаш на мгновение задержал на них взгляд и уставился пришельцу в совершенно черные, без единого проблеска белка, глаза. </p><p>- Зачем ты здесь, эльф? - спросил подросток. </p><p>- Чтобы поговорить, - Нвабадаш облизнул пересохшие губы. Что он скажет тварям, вылупившимся где-то под горой и явно не питавшим к Финроду особой приязни? Об этом он как-то не подумал.</p><p>- Ты с нами говоришь, - уверенно сказал подросток. </p><p>- Здесь только ты, - возразил Нвабадаш.</p><p>- Ты говоришь со всеми, - повторил тот. - Сколько сосудов ты при этом видишь, роли не играет. </p><p>Его последние слова резанули Нвабадашу слух. В памяти зазвучали слова Финрода: "Я не могу винить Бренна за то, что он следовал своей природе. Но за то, что помогал подземным тварям захватывать эльфийские тела, он был бы наказан".</p><p>- Это тело - сосуд? - уточнил Нвабадаш.</p><p>- Уже готов осудить нас, эльф? - усмехнулся подросток. - Тоже считаешь ворами и убийцами? </p><p>- Я не осуждать пришел, - осторожно возразил Нвабадаш.</p><p>- Что ты ответишь, если я скажу, что тело, которое ты видишь, уже год как лежало бы в земле и кормило червей, если бы не стало сосудом для нашего потомка? Оно умирало, и ни один целитель не мог помочь. Его прошлый хозяин работал в шахте и надышался пылью. Легкие забило напрочь. Мы забираем только то, чем вы пользоваться больше не можете, а вы преследуете нас будто чудовищ. </p><p>- Об этом я и хотел бы поговорить, - поспешно сказал Нвабадаш. - О преследованиях.</p><p>Может быть, если сначала поговорить о бедах, которые терзают Измененных, а уже потом перейти к своей, разговор пройдет легче?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Изменник, окончание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Скала холодила затылок. Несколько слоев одежды надежно согревали спину и зад, но Нвабадаш ничего не заметил бы, даже если бы сидел голый, как не замечал, что кусок неба над их ущельем начал розоветь. </p><p>- Надо быть эльфом, чтобы с эльфами ужиться, - сказал он. - Я бы ушел, точно бы ушел, и вам надо уходить.</p><p>Измененный наклонил голову. Его силуэт слегка расплывался перед глазами, и Нвабадаш сморгнул незванную слезинку.</p><p>- Я же не виноват, что такой, что ничего не знаю. Вроде бы стараюсь, но как скажу что-нибудь, как сделаю. Всё зря! Уже и стараться не хочется. Мне ведь здесь даже не нравится. Я ведь ушел бы тогда с орками - илькана искать...</p><p>- Если бы не этот эльф, - закончил Измененный. </p><p>Нвабадаш кивнул.</p><p>- В таком случае, зачем тебе его жизнь? - спросила тьма голосом того, кто в прошлой жизни наверняка тянулся к Финроду. - Пусть помрет, и ты освободишься. </p><p>- Нельзя ему помирать! - воскликнул Нвабадаш. - Я же сказал, он знает, кто я. </p><p>- Мы тоже знаем, - равнодушно сказал Измененный. - Эльфы дали тебе свою кровь, но не сердце. Орки дали тебе кров, но не дом. Позор нашей крови, который прячется в твоих волосах, попытался сделать тебя одним из нас, но даже в этом оплошал. Следовало бы вас обоих убить, но мы больше не убиваем своих. Даже слабаков. </p><p>- А эльфов? - тихо спросил Нвабадаш. - Вы же забираете у них только мертвецов, а не жизни. </p><p>- Он - другое дело, - щупальце рассекло воздух как плеть, и Нвабадаш вздрогнул. - Он выслеживал нас. Он поклялся нас уничтожить. </p><p>- Смерть Финрода ничего не изменит, - торопливо заговорил Нвабадаш. - Он оставил Ородрету записи, которые рано или поздно приведут к вам. А не станет Ородрета - охоту возглавит кто-нибудь другой! Эльфов много, Нарготронд - всего лишь одно из нескольких королевств. Если понадобится, против вас объединится весь Белерианд, и всё закончится очень плохо. </p><p>- Теперь уже поздно об этом думать, - сказал Измененный. - Мы встретим смерть, если она придет за нами. Под летним теплым дождем. На медвяно пахнущем ковре горных трав. И последнее, что мы увидим, будет небо, укутанное облаками. Мы умрем под пение малиновки. Это будет хорошо. </p><p>- Никому не надо умирать! Оставьте этот город и этих нолдор, которые никогда вас не примут. </p><p>- Куда же нам пойти? - Измененный подался вперед. </p><p>Щупальца за его спиной напоминали поспешно расползающихся гадюк, и Нвабадаш с трудом отвел от них взгляд.</p><p>- Нас не примет ни один свободный народ, а к твоему илькану мы и сами не пойдем. Мы хоть и вышли из грязи, но возвращаться туда не собираемся. </p><p>- Есть прекрасное место. Недалеко отсюда. Эльфы туда не суются, это владения древесных пастырей. </p><p>Не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил.</p><p>- Я видел там волка, сплетенного из древесных ветвей, он чуть не откусил мне голову. Там летают бабочки размером с птицу, и деревья по ночам ходят, куда им вздумается. Просто помогите мне вытащить Финрода из-под завала, и я сделаю так, что Ородрет позволит вам уйти. Клянусь!</p><p>Повисла тишина. Нвабадаш тщетно вглядывался в лицо Измененного, пытаясь угадать хотя бы намек на то, что его мольба не останется безответной. </p><p>- Мы поможем, - сказал Измененный, и Нвабадашу показалось, будто его голосом вещает сама судьба. </p><p>- Мы поможем, но горе тебе, если ты поклялся сгоряча, и не отплатишь нам как следует. </p><p>- А теперь отойди, ты мешаешь моим братьям спуститься из нашего убежища. </p><p>Нвабадаш соскочил с подоконника и сделал несколько шагов назад, а потом пятился до тех пор, пока не уперся в дверь. Измененные лезли в окно будто огромные пауки, перебирая черными щупальцами, которые оказались необычайно цепкими, не делая разницы между стенами и потолком и соскальзывая на пол только посередине комнаты, чтобы дать место своим всё прибывающим сородичам. Нвабадаш помнил, слишком хорошо помнил, на что способны эти щупальца, как легко они выбивают из скалы облачка пыли и крошки, а теперь они покачивались рядом с ним, ближе чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Слишком близко. </p><p>Измененные набились в комнату, а потом их поток наконец иссяк. По толпе прошло движение: щупальца втягивались, прятались то ли в складки одежды, то ли внутрь тела, и теперь Измененные могли почти сойти за обычных эльфов. Но только почти.</p><p>- Не вздумай сбежать по пути, - предупредил рослый нолдо, в глазах у которого плескалась тьма. </p><p>Нвабадаш с трудом отвел взгляд от его нижней челюсти. Искусный мастер выковал ее из металла, она крепилась к живой плоти металлическими скобами, и вдоль шва поблескивала черная вязкая жидкость. Он уже видел такие раны. Темных тварей в любом лесу водилось превеликое множество, и чем дальше к северу - тем больше. Некоторые при атаке вырывали куски тела, не прикрытые доспехом. Нижнюю часть лица закрывал мало какой шлем, и Нвабадаш потерял таким образом немало орков. Вспоминать не хотелось. </p><p>- Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что нам повезет, если стража не схватится за оружие, когда увидит настолько мерзкие рожи, - ответил Нвабадаш, стараясь никого не упускать из поля зрения. - Так что держитесь за мной. Может, хоть меня припомнят, что я сопровождал государя. </p><p>Потом ему все-таки пришлось повернуться к ним спиной. Одеревеневшей от ожидания удара. Ноги, почти не сгибаясь, пронесли его через дворик, и он слышал, как Измененные последовали за ним. В саду они двигались почти бесшумно, все-таки там было гораздо больше места, а сейчас Измененные невольно отирались друг об друга плечами, и получающийся звук напоминал Нвабадашу шорох огромной змеи. </p><p>Им повезло, а может эльфы настолько не ожидали, что враг появится сразу в самом сердце Нарготронда, но узкие коридоры Верхнего города хранили молчание, и первых жителей они встретили уже на подступах к главной площади. </p><p>- Это союзники, они пришли помочь! - закричал Нвабадаш, едва почуял чужое присутствие впереди. </p><p>Все чувства обострились до предела, он в один миг услышал сотни шорохов и голосов. Нвабадаш покачнулся, и кто-то больно схватил его за плечо. </p><p>- Соберись, - приказал Измененный с металлической челюстью, и Нвабадаш впервые в жизни ощутил, что выдержка вот-вот готова ему изменить. </p><p>Он еще никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Ни стоя по колено в болоте, когда его отряд вспугнул гнездо огромных плотоядных жаб. Ни лежа под вбивающейся в его тело орочьей тушей. Ни глядя на окровавленную морду волкодлака, который вырвался из своего загона и только по счастливой случайности оказался сытым, но Нвабадаш тогда об этом не знал... Он вырос бок о бок со смертью. Она была его нежеланной, но привычной спутницей. Но именно сейчас... Нвабадаш боялся умереть слишком рано.</p><p>Эльфы не нападали. Они уставились на Измененных будто не верили своим глазам. Они провожали взглядами их безмолвное шествие, некоторые присоединялись, и на главную площадь, где перемешались беспорядочно раскиданные тела огромных грибов и обломки скалы, Измененные и нолдор пришли вместе. Нвабадаш остановился перед завалом, и происходящее на миг показалось сном. Он вернулся. Он и правда вернулся. Он совершит невозможное, и Финрод снова будет спасен.</p><p>Измененные обступили огромную каменную груду, и сотни тонких щупалец рассекли воздух, проникли в крошечные промежутки и трещины. Ни один камень не двинулся с места, и Нвабадаш ощутил нетерпение. Как же так? Когда? Почему они до сих пор ничего не сделали?!</p><p>Наконец, к нему повернулась женщина с рассеченным поперек горлом. Из широкого пореза сочилась чернота. Ее глаза, как и у всех Измененных, затопила тьма.</p><p>- Приготовься! Мы дадим тебе несколько мгновений, не больше!</p><p>Нвабадаш кивнул и подобрался, принимая стойку, из которой удобнее всего будет ринуться вперед. Черная поблескивающая при свете фонарей сеть из щупалец всколыхнулась. Часть втянулись, остальные стали толще. Нвабадаш замер, готовый в любой миг сорваться с места. Камни дрогнули и покатились во все стороны. Из-за спины послышались крики. Нвабадаш не дрогнул. Валун сорвался и, гулко бухая, слетел по качающемуся завалу и чудом не снес ему голову. Земля задрожала, когда на нее посыпались обломки размером с лошадь. Нвабадаш почувствовал, как его готовность заострилась подобно клинку и запела тонким металлическим голосом. Камни внутри завала со скрежетом двигались, будто их перемешивала огромная рука. Потом перед Нвабадашем возник коридор, стенки которого покрывали блестящие черные плети. Мир вокруг него размазался, потерял четкие очертания, и Нвабадаш не сразу понял, что уже летит, летит вперед - к распростертому на земле телу, только что показавшемуся из-под пары громадных камней, которые укрывали его подобно грубому навесу. </p><p>Финрод был холодный, слишком холодный на ощупь, и Нвабадаш застыл, тратя драгоценные мгновения. Он опоздал? Он опоздал! Остаться здесь? Какая разница, если всё уже потеряно? "Мы встретим смерть под летним теплым дождем. На медвяно пахнущем ковре из горных трав." Голос Измененного неожиданно прозвучал в памяти, и Нвабадаш решился. Финроду не место под холодными камнями ни живому, ни мертвому. Он бережно поднял "своего" эльфа, не обращая внимания на то, что коридор из щупалец дрожал над головой всё сильнее, и вынес наружу. </p><p>Воздух колыхнулся подобно волне, когда гора легла на место, толкнул в плечи, и Нвабадаш устоял на ногах лишь потому, что за спиной мгновенно соткалась стена из тонких щупалец. Он только склонился, закрывая собой бездыханное тело. </p><p>В облаках оседающей каменной крошки показались очертания эльфов. Сразу несколько рук потянулись к Финроду, и Нвабадаш прижал его покрепче - свою драгоценную выстраданную добычу. Он не сразу расслышал, что ему твердили.</p><p>- Он жив. Надо только разбудить его. Мы поможем. Разожми руки. </p><p>"Он жив." Сердце промолчало, уже не в силах что-либо чувствовать, и только руки расслабились, позволяя забрать "его" эльфа. Нвабадаш остался один посреди разгромленной площади. В толпе Измененных. В самом сердце так и оставшегося чужим города. </p><p>Из пыли и светящихся спор перед ним соткался на изумление чистый Ородрет. Нвабадаш уставился на эльфийского короля. Вспомнить бы, у него ведь было к нему какое-то дело...</p><p>- Скажи мне, Нвабадаш, мне благодарить тебя за то, что собрал этих искаженных в одном месте, или казнить за то, что сговорился с ними? </p><p>- Отпусти их. </p><p>Ему показалось, или изо рта у него сейчас вырвалось облачко пыли? </p><p>- Они уйдут жить в дикий лес, и ты их никогда больше не увидишь. </p><p>Воздух вокруг Ородрета пришел в движение, и прозрачная сфера, окружавшая короля, в которой не летало ни пылинки, поглотила Нвабадаша. От эльфийского колдовства волоски на руках встали дыбом, но Нвабадаш не собирался отступать из-за такой мелочи. </p><p>- Отпусти их! Я обещал, что ты позволишь им уйти! Ты должен им жизнь своего родича. Что бы ни случилось в прошлом, они заплатили сполна!</p><p>Ему показалось, или... Нет, на красивом лице Ородрета и правда мелькнула усталость. Всего лишь на миг, а потом он снова стал похож на неутомимого владыку, готового день и ночь вести за собой народ. Нвабадаш замер, чувствуя на себе десятки взглядов.</p><p>- Сердце мое полно любовью к Финроду, и я без колебания отдам за него всё, что у меня есть, - сказал Ородрет. - Если мой народ не захочет больше следовать за мной, после того как я отпущу похитителей тел и убийц - я это приму и отдам корону тому, кто ее больше достоин. Одну вещь я не могу принять, Нвабадаш. Ты раздавал обещания от моего имени. Искаженные могут уйти, я действительно должен им жизнь, но что мне делать с тобой?</p><p>"Вот и всё. Теперь меня точно выгонят." </p><p>Странное чувство. Он ведь и правда не прижился в Нарготронде. Разве не должно на душе стать хоть чуть-чуть порадостнее? </p><p>- Примешь ли ты наказание - выбор за тобой. Никто кроме тебя не знает, чего ты по-настоящему хочешь: жить среди нас или уйти и никогда не вспоминать про эльфов Нарготронда? Я отправляю тебя на границу, Нвабадаш. В отряд Румила, где ты уже провел несколько недель. Ты прослужишь там десять лет, после чего можешь вернуться. Если же сердце твое велит иначе, Румил поможет перейти через реку, после чего твоя судьба окажется в твоих собственных руках. </p><p>- Спасибо, государь, - каркнул Нвабадаш. </p><p>Женщина с рассеченным горлом вовремя поймала его под локоть, иначе бы у него колени подогнулись. От усталости? От облегчения? Нвабадаш уже не различал свои чувства. Эта история, кажется, закончилась, остальное неважно. Об остальном он подумает завтра. Или послезавтра. Или никогда. </p><p>Нвабадаш понятия не имел, в какой стороне находятся городские ворота, да и никто не отпустил бы такую толпу Измененных без хорошего конвоя. Им пришлось подождать, пока эльфы предупредят часовых и удвоят охрану на самых важных участках, чтобы Измененные или беспрепятственно покинули Нарготронд, или остались в нем навсегда. Всё это время он просидел, привалившись к чьему-то плечу и плавая в странном полусне. В голове не было ни единой мысли, и когда им наконец велели двигаться, Нвабадаш побрел, опираясь на чей-то локоть. Был это один и тот же Измененный все время или несколько - он не знал. </p><p>За воротами стояли сумерки, и Нвабадаш почувствовал что-то похожее на благодарность. Все-таки эльфы не выставили их в разгар дня. </p><p>- Вон ваш лес, - махнули рукой на темнеющее на горизонте пятно. - К утру точно доберетесь. </p><p>Измененные сначала двигались неспеша, то ли ожидая, что Ородрет не сдержит слово, то ли привыкая к открывшемуся перед ними безграничному миру. Нвабадаш некоторое время поспевал за ними, а потом они начали обгонять, и он быстро остался один. Над головой одна за другой зажигались звезды, Нвабадаш упал в траву и представил, что вокруг никого. Даже пеших лазутчиков в паре сотен ярдов - и тех нету! Никто ведь не говорил, что по дороге к лесу нельзя останавливаться...</p><p>В конце зимы он еще был у илькана. Не прошло и полугода, а Нвабадаш побывал в настоящем эльфийском городе, нашел удивительных существ, чем-то похожих на него самого, и, кажется, встретил друга. Мышка была на месте, ему и тянуться не надо было, чтобы проверить, он и так чувствовал исходящий от нее холодок. Эльфы выгнали? Так он легко отделался! Осталось решить, куда пойти дальше. Нвабадаш неплохо знал север, где кочевали орочьи кланы, остальной мир был для него большим белым пятном, на котором недавно появился Нарготронд. К эльфам он больше не сунется, ну их. На север ему дорога закрыта, Нвабадаш это чувствовал. Его прошлая жизнь наконец осталась в прошлом, и служить никакому илькану он больше не сможет. Даже если попытается. Просто руки на себя наложит через неделю. </p><p>Мягкий перестук лошадиных копыт он сначала почувствовал всем телом, а потом уже услышал. Нвабадаш нехотя сел. Кого еще несет? </p><p>Золотистую кобылу он узнал раньше, чем всадника. Нвабадаш настолько не ожидал увидеть именно этого эльфа, что, даже когда тот скинул капюшон, смотрел и не верил своим глазам. </p><p>- Финрод, - имя наконец сорвалось у него с губ. </p><p>- Думаю, тебе не помешает провожатый, - "его" эльф ласково похлопал кобылу по морде. - Солнышко прекрасно знает дорогу в лагерь Румила. </p><p>- Финрод, - повторил Нвабадаш, пробуя это слово на вкус.</p><p>- Что ты решил? </p><p>Финрод спросил, как будто ответ был для него важен, и Нвабадаш внутренне заметался, ведь он только что принял решение, и уже в нем сомневался. Они стояли лицом к лицу, Нвабадаш смотрел на него слегка снизу вверх и не знал, что ответить. Золотоволосый эльф уже забрал его от Саурона, неужели в его власти увести Нвабадаша еще дальше?</p><p>Финрод положил руку ему на плечо, воздух на мгновение сгустился от эльфийского колдовства, и вот уже они стояли под незнакомым Нвабадашу небом. Звезды были на месте, он по-прежнему чувствовал их мягкий свет, но месяц исчез, и в то же время его сияние никуда не делось, просто теперь оно наполняло воздух, будто исходило не сверху, а откуда-то неподалеку. Даже не оборачиваясь, Нвабадаш откуда-то знал, что светились серебристые цветы на огромном дереве, рядом с которым рос его близнец, усыпанный спящими золотыми бутонами. Волшебные деревья были, конечно, хороши, но не от них сейчас замерло его сердце. Изменился не только мир вокруг него, но и чародей, который вызвал к жизни это видение. Финрод был ненамного старше, чем он сам. Золотые пряди спускались почти до талии, в синеве глаз проступали золотые нити. Финрод сиял - ярче, чем после того боя. Светился воздух, светилось небо, светилась трава под ногами, и Финрод был сияющим золотым сосудом для этого света. Лучи преломлялись в нем и становились еще ярче. Нвабадаш не мог отвести взгляд и как будто забыл, что ему, темному созданию, смотреть на такое должно быть невыносимо. </p><p>- Возвращайся, Нвабадаш, - сказал Финрод, и в его голосе звенела весна этого мира, которую Нвабадаш не застал. - Не покидай Нарготронд. </p><p>- Вернусь, - прошептал Нвабадаш. </p><p>Он будто разучился говорить. Финрод улыбнулся, его рука соскользнула, и наваждение развеялось. Перед Нвабадашем стояла кобыла, с которой он еще в прошлый раз не очень поладил. В скором будущем его ждали десять лет под началом у эльфа, которого он уже давно возненавидел, но все мысли не об этом, а о том, что десять лет - совсем небольшой срок. Все равно что десять месяцев. Он даже не заметит, как они пролетят. </p><p>- Если я заберу Солнышко, как ты доберешься обратно? - спохватился Нвабадаш. </p><p>- Доберусь, - беззаботно сказал Финрод. - Однако не пора ли тебе в путь? Если поедешь сейчас, к утру будешь у Румила. </p><p>- Да, пора, - согласился Нвабадаш.</p><p>Надо же. Оказывается, если обе ноги здоровые, в седло залезть гораздо проще. Хорошо, конечно, что за поводья он только держаться должен и дергать за них не надо, а то кто знает, что взбредет в голову этой скотине. Очень хотелось обернуться и еще раз посмотреть на Финрода, но Нвабадаш не рискнул. Еще не хватало вывалиться из седла. Впрочем, его теплое присутствие он чувствовал еще очень долго.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Лесной страж</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Мягкий розово-золотой свет заливал полянку, на которой они сидели. Невысокие деревца окружали ее с трех сторон, спокойное озерцо дремало с четвертой. Свет, который здесь был вместо воздуха, на расстоянии нескольких шагов превращался в дымку, которая быстро сгущалась и вскоре превращалась в стену. Нвабадаш любил это место больше остальных. Ему никогда не хотелось узнать, что скрывают за собой деревья, что лежит на другой стороне озера. Здесь он себя чувствовал словно яйцо в мягком гнезде, прижатое знакомым теплым брюхом. Ему было хорошо.<br/>
Золотоволосый эльф расслабленно полулежал на густой траве, опершись на локоть. Он был совсем близко, протяни руку – и коснешься, но Нвабадаш только смотрел. На густые волосы, которые блестят краше любого сокровища, на синие глаза с золотыми прожилками, на разгладившийся от морщинок лоб. На губы, которые то улыбаются, то приоткрываются в удивлении, но никогда не сжимаются в упрямую тонкую линию, как в жизни. Финрод был соткан из того же сияния, что деревья или озеро, и пусть он был всего лишь образом, частью сновидения, Нвабадаш и за это был благодарен.<br/>
– Завтра истекают мои десять лет, и я вернусь в Нарготронд, – сказал он и мысленно пожелал, чтобы другой Финрод, наверняка сладко спящий в своей постели, услышал эти слова.<br/>
– Завтра?!<br/>
Эльф сел одним текучим движением и оперся на ладонь. Нвабадаш кивнул.<br/>
– Я знал, что они быстро пролетят, но сейчас, когда я об этом думаю, мне кажется, что прошел всего один день, – признался Нвабадаш. – Скоро я снова тебя увижу. Я соскучился.<br/>
– Тогда начинай собираться, – сказал Финрод и протянул руку.<br/>
Нвабадаш знал, что произойдет. Финрод мягко, кончиками пальцев, толкнул его в грудь, и Нвабадаш проснулся. </i>
</p>
<p>*****<br/>
Сегодня он открыл глаза раньше, чем обычно. Поворочался немного и понял, что сон больше не придет. Нвабадаш сел на узкой постели, щурясь и с неприязнью глядя на ломоть яркого света, который проникал через приоткрытую дверь. Он так и остался ночным созданием, хотя его глаза давно уже притерпелись к солнечным лучам. Воздух был наполнен тяжелым знойным ароматом. Трава, листва, даже бревенчатые стены у домика, который он делил с еще двумя стражами, – прогрелись за день, и сейчас как будто отдавали последние соки. Перед дверью беспокойно вилась оса; глупое создание залетело в домик и никак не могло найти обратную дорогу. Нвабадаш покачал головой и выудил из мешка со своими немногочисленными пожитками гребень, начал распутывать всклокоченные после сна волосы. Потерпеть немного, а потом он укроется под густыми кронами, где даже в полдень прохладно и стоит полумрак. Может быть и к лучшему, что он проснулся так рано. Сегодняшний день особенный. Надо попрощаться. Даже если при этом такое чувство, будто он пытается отрезать себе палец тупым ножом.</p>
<p>Нвабадаш умылся и привел себя в порядок. Неподалеку вполголоса переговаривались несколько эльфов, и легко было представить, как они устроились на травке и подставляли тела уже почти нежаркому солнцу. Среди них был Румил. Нвабадаш выскользнул из домика, даже не глядя в ту сторону. Он знал, что до наступления темноты его никто не побеспокоит. Нвабадаш не любил праздность, и эльфы к этому привыкли. </p>
<p>Он шагнул под прохладную сень, и лес принял его в свои объятия. Мох приятно ложился под босые ступни, нолдорская речь стихла через несколько шагов, как будто лагерь остался далеко позади. Увитые седым лишайником деревья отводили в сторону сучья, чтобы ему не пришлось уворачиваться, и Нвабадаш вскоре увидел перед собой тропу. Он оттолкнулся правой ногой и побежал, невесомо перескакивая с одного поваленного ствола, усыпанного спящими цветами, на другой... Лес вновь открывал ему дорогу, и Нвабадаш знал, что это происходит в последний раз. </p>
<p>Тропа вела на круглую поляну, так плотно заросшую по краям, что без приглашения туда было точно не попасть. Нвабадаша ждали. Появившаяся перед ним стрельчатая арка, свитая из толстых лиан, напомнила о Нарготронде. Нвабадаш ступил через нее на мягкую росшую по колено траву и словно оказался на другом конце земли. Здесь уже стояла глубокая ночь – как и в предыдущие разы, но звезды светили так ярко, что Нвабадаш без труда различал каждую травинку. Впрочем, он пришел сюда не ради звезд. В шелестящей траве почти терялись распростертые на ней нетронутые временем тела, одежда на которых уже начала истлевать. Нвабадаш не знал, куда делись остальные Измененные. Знакомый ему по Нарготронду эльф с металлической челюстью, женщина с перерезанным горлом, подросток с забитыми пылью легкими, и еще несколько – они лежали так, будто встали в круг, а потом рухнули в объятия лесной поляны. Вросли в плотную землю своими страшными щупальцами и сами стали частью леса. Сейчас они медленно распахнули залитые тьмой глаза и сели на своем травяном ложе, уставившись в никуда. </p>
<p>– Ты пришел попрощаться, – сказал эльф с металлической челюстью.</p>
<p>– Мои десять лет почти истекли. Я возвращаюсь в Нарготронд, – Нвабадаш почти слово в слово повторил то, что сказал Финроду из своего сна, но сейчас это прозвучало совсем по-другому. </p>
<p>Разговор с Финродом обещал скорую встречу. Измененных он больше не увидит никогда. </p>
<p>– Ты рад этому? – спросила эльфийка, чье горло поперек рассекла смертельная рана, из которой до сих пор сочилась вязкая темная жидкость.   </p>
<p>– Рад ли я? Разве это важно? – произнес Нвабадаш. – Я не могу не вернуться, меня зовет туда сама судьба. </p>
<p>– Хочешь остаться со своими родичами? – спросил он мышку, которая на этот раз приняла облик потемневшего от времени серебряного браслета. </p>
<p>Браслет вздрогнул, и Нвабадаш опять пропустил мгновение, когда тот изменился. Старая знакомая сидела у него на предплечье и глядела на него снизу вверх. Глазки-бусинки поблескивали в звездном свете. </p>
<p>– Ты устал от общества нашего брата? – спросил подросток, с которым Нвабадаш когда-то всю ночь проговорил, сидя на подоконнике в мастерской покойного Бренна. </p>
<p>– Конечно, нет! Но я возвращаюсь к эльфам, и таких как вы там больше не осталось. Уйти со мной – значит всю оставшуюся жизнь провести в одиночестве. </p>
<p>Мышка наклонила крошечную голову, и Нвабадашу почудился немой укор. «В чем дело? – мысленно спросил он. – У тебя хотя бы есть семья. Подумай хорошенько, прежде чем от нее отказываться!» </p>
<p>– Остаться с нами значит слиться с великим лесом, – сказала женщина, – смотреть через тысячу его глаз, слышать каждое слово, сказанное под его ветвями. Засыпать осенью и просыпаться весной. Мы вовсе не большая счастливая семья, Нвабадаш. Мы теперь лес. Ты больше не придешь, чтобы навестить нас, и постепенно эти тела забудут как дышать и говорить, и через них прорастет трава. Пройдет несколько лет, и мы уже не вспомним ни эльфов Нарготронда, ни самих себя. Это хороший путь, но наш брат не хочет по нему идти.</p>
<p>– Он хочет помнить наш первый дом, – сказал еще один эльф, по плечам которого спадали серебристые пряди, уже подернувшиеся мхом. – Он хочет помнить Бренна. </p>
<p>– А кто будет помнить эльфов, чьи тела вы заняли? – нахмурился Нвабадаш. – Если вы окончательно срастетесь с лесом, то получится, что они все равно что никогда и не появлялись на свет. </p>
<p>– Прошло всего десять лет, и ты уже хочешь справедливости для чужих мертвецов, – сказала женщина с перерезанным горлом. – Вы с нашим братом похожи. Вам обоим самое место среди эльфов. </p>
<p>– Прощай, Нвабадаш, – произнес эльф с металлической челюстью   </p>
<p>Нвабадаш не успел и рта открыть, как все травинки на поляне одновременно вздрогнули. Измененные медленно осели на свое последнее ложе. Совсем недавно, перед своим пробуждением, они напоминали диковинные плоды – неподвижные, но все-таки полные особой, медленно текущей жизни. Сейчас они были похожи на пустые сосуды, поваленные на бок. Из них вытекло всё до последней капли. Нвабадаш резко вздохнул и накрыл ладонью мышку, которая крепко-крепко прижалась к его предплечью. Измененные покинули это место и вернулись в так полюбившийся им лес. Ему тоже пора было возвращаться. </p>
<p>*****<br/>
В поселении Нвабадаш появился на закате. Он долго бродил по лесу, прижимая предплечье с мышкой к груди, ладонью чувствуя, как разогрелось ее металлическое тельце от его тела. Она не захотела больше менять облик и спряталась у него в волосах. Нвабадаш поддернул рукава как можно ниже и мысленно понадеялся, что зоркие стражи не станут в их последний вечер расспрашивать, куда же делся тот привычный серебряный браслет. Надо ли помочь с поисками?</p>
<p>Румил его ждал. Пожевывая травинку, начальник пограничной стражи лениво направился к нему, стоило Нвабадашу показаться в просвете между домиками. Сердце у Нвабадаша на мгновение ушло в пятки: Ородрет изменил свое решение? Нарготронд для него теперь закрыт, несмотря на то, что десять лет почти закончились? Румил ободряюще улыбнулся. Стал бы он улыбаться, будь у него плохие новости? Конечно, нет. Румил всегда сочувствовал чужим бедам, он никогда ими не упивался. Нвабадаш немного расслабился.</p>
<p>–  Пройдись со мной, – сказал Румил и махнул рукой в сторону небольшой кухни, где в плохую погоду стражи еще и ели. </p>
<p>Нвабадаш кивнул. Что за дело возникло к нему, которое требует разговора с глазу на глаз? И разумеется в последний момент, когда времени на то, чтобы выполнить поручение, уже почти не осталось. </p>
<p>– Сядь, я найду тебе поесть, – велел Румил, когда они зашли в пропитанный съедобными запахами домик.</p>
<p>Нвабадаш опустил зад на лавку и настороженно уставился на своего капитана. Вручив ему ломоть хлеба, почти незаметный под толстым куском холодного мяса, тот сел рядом. </p>
<p>– Десять лет, которые Ородрет отвел на твое изгнание, почти на исходе, – сказал Румил. – Завтра ты волен покинуть нас и отправиться, куда захочешь. Я уже приготовил для тебя письмо, которое послужит пропуском в Нарготронд. К завтрашнему вечеру ты вернешься под его ледяные своды, если таково твое желание. </p>
<p>Нвабадаш проглотил наспех прожеванное мясо. Он чуял, что Румил вот-вот перейдет к сути. </p>
<p>– И вот опять ты смотришь на меня, будто я на цепь тебя посадил, а не ужином накормил, – засмеялся эльф. </p>
<p>Нвабадаш нисколько не изменился в лице. Нормально он смотрит, а если Румилу что-то мерещится, кто в этом виноват? Точно не Нвабадаш. </p>
<p>– По правде говоря, мне совсем не хочется тебя отпускать. </p>
<p>– Ты должен, – быстро произнес Нвабадаш. </p>
<p>– Я не собираюсь удерживать тебя силком! – воскликнул Румил. – Но ты подумай, вдруг сам захочешь с нами остаться? </p>
<p>– Мои десять лет почти закончились, – повторил Нвабадаш, будто эта фраза была заклинанием, способным защитить его от непонятных намерений Румила. </p>
<p>– Ты стал одним из нас, Нвабадаш. Нам будет тебя не хватать, – терпеливо произнес начальник стражи. – Мы будем рады, если ты решишь остаться. </p>
<p>– Зачем мне тут оставаться? – непонимающе спросил Нвабадаш.</p>
<p>– А в Нарготронд тебе зачем? </p>
<p>Нвабадаш открыл рот – и закрыл. Говорить об этом не хотелось. Финрод мог и забыть, о чем говорил десять лет назад. Он попросил Нвабадаша вернуться, но что с того? Ждать Нвабадаша, помнить о Нвабадаше – Финрод не обещал. </p>
<p>– Я обещал, что вернусь. </p>
<p>Румил уставился на него, будто впервые увидел, а потом покачал головой. </p>
<p>– Где только он берет вас таких?</p>
<p>– Каких?</p>
<p>– Готовых пойти за ним хоть на край земли.</p>
<p>Причем тут край земли? Речь шла всего лишь про Нарготронд.</p>
<p>– Не пойду я так далеко, – возразил Нвабадаш. – И его тоже отговорю. </p>
<p>– Как скажешь, Нвабадаш. Как скажешь, – сказал Румил. </p>
<p>Нвабадаш ни о чем больше не собирался рассказывать. Зачем? Его время в пограничном отряде наконец-то подошло к концу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Возвращение в Нарготронд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следующий день Нвабадаш провел в дороге. Отряд Румила он покинул еще в потемках, когда небо на востоке даже не начало светлеть. Вместо того, чтобы двинуться напрямую через лес, Нвабадаш почти час шагал вдоль поросшего ольхой и редкими березками речного берега. Вверх по течению расположилась еще одна пограничная застава; сразу нескольким стражам, служившим на ней, подошло время отправиться в длительный отпуск. Их смена прибыла накануне, отдохнувшие лошади готовы были пуститься в дорогу, и с первыми лучами рассвета маленький отряд выехал в сторону Нарготронда. «Тебя в городской страже мало кто знает, лучше тебе путешествовать со своими,» – заранее предупредил Румил, и Нвабадаш не стал спорить. Ему вовсе не хотелось застрять у ворот и долго доказывать, что он и есть тот самый чужак, про которого идет речь в письме капитана. Свернутый в несколько раз лист камышовой бумаги, скрепленный большой восковой печатью, Нвабадаш спрятал за пазуху и понадеялся, что печать за время дороги не треснет и не подтает, когда солнце припечет как следует. Ясный закат прошлым вечером пообещал такой же ясный полдень. </p><p>Стражи из соседнего отряда знали друг друга давно и явно имели какие-то общие планы на долгожданный отпуск. Сначала они переговаривались на синдарине. Нвабадаш понятия не имел, о чем идет речь, и с группой он путешествовал удобства ради, а не для того, чтобы весело провести время. Вскоре эльфы переглянулись и перешли на свой заморский язык, из которого Нвабадаш выучил за время службы несколько слов. Он не возражал. Пусть болтают о чем угодно, пусть даже о нем посплетничают, лишь бы не трогали. На коротком привале стражи опять переглянулись, и Нвабадаш внутренне приготовился к тому, что сейчас его одарят вымученным дружелюбием, однако миновало. Эльфы уселись в кружок и достали нехитрые припасы. Нвабадаш устроился в тени и с облегчением прикрыл измученные слишком ярким светом глаза. Он ничего не брал с собой в дорогу. В заплечном мешке лежали теплая куртка и зимний плащ – Нвабадаш хорошо помнил, что в подземном городе без нескольких слоев одежды не обойтись. Его спутники возвращались домой и потому путешествовали совсем налегке. </p><p>Со стражами он попрощался у городских ворот. Они сразу прошли внутрь, обменявшись приветствиями с эльфами, которые охраняли этот узкий извилистый ход, воротами зовущийся только от чьей-то большой щедрости. Нвабадашу пришлось задержаться. Почти посередине хода располагалась крепкая дверь, ведущая в комнатку для караульных. Крутая винтовая лестница, на такой любой орк ноги бы переломал, по всей видимости соединяла ее с верхней галереей, тянувшейся на протяжении всего хода. Нвабадаш сел на предложенную табуретку, прижал вещевой мешок к груди и приготовился ждать. Письмо Румила у него забрали, и Нвабадаш не знал, что еще нужно стражам ворот, чтобы пропустить его в город. О том, что будет, если оно все-таки не поможет, даже думать не хотелось. Время тянулось медленно. Первым у него замерз нос, потом ноги.</p><p>– Не переживай, мы просто хотим удостовериться, что тебе есть куда пойти, – сказал улыбчивый сероглазый эльф, который за прошедший час или два успел предложить Нвабадашу яблоко, горячий травяной отвар с медом и прогулку до нужника. – Тебе не холодно? Хочешь, дам одеяло? Укутаешься.</p><p>– Не надо, у меня есть с собой теплые вещи, – неохотно сказал Нвабадаш. </p><p>Он отказался три предыдущих раза, но сероглазый эльф продолжал беспокоиться о его удобстве. </p><p>– Надень, если нужно. Не жди, пока мы во всём разберемся.</p><p>Нвабадаш и сам не знал, что должно произойти, после того как он вернется в Нарготронд. Он увидит Финрода, а что дальше? Он останется в Нарготронде, для него найдется место рядом с единственным эльфом, который несмотря ни на что не идет из головы? Нвабадаш так далеко не заглядывал. </p><p>Он поспешно облачился в куртку и плащ, стараясь не подавать виду, что мечтал об этом еще до яблока. Нвабадаш засунул окоченевшие ладони под мышки и почувствовал, что готов подождать еще немного. Вскоре на галерее послышалась заморская речь, сероглазый эльф мгновенно поднял голову от записей, над которыми работал, прислушался, а потом прокричал короткий ответ. </p><p>– Всё в порядке, – улыбнулся он, поворачиваясь к Нвабадашу. – Я провожу тебя к целительнице Олвен, о которой Румил говорил в письме. Она ждет тебя и обещает проследить, чтобы ты нашел стены, в которых сможешь заночевать. </p><p>Нвабадаш уставился на него с каменным лицом.</p><p>– Мы стали говорить так, когда поселились под землей, – поспешно объяснил страж. – Про крышу над головой нескладно получается, когда над тобой одна сплошная крыша, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.</p><p>– Понимаю, – согласился Нвабадаш. </p><p>Сероглазый эльф на мгновение приоткрыл рот, будто собирался что-то сказать, но потом видимо передумал. Он покачал головой и махнул рукой, приглашая следовать за ним – туда, где полумрак имел несчетное количество оттенков. В самое сердце Нарготронда. </p><p>*****<br/>
Нвабадаш не привык возвращаться. Дорога его жизни до сих пор вела только вперед, и он озирался, смутно чувствуя будто угодил во вчерашний день. Широкие коридоры с арочными сводами, по которым будто звезды по небу рассыпаны тускло светящиеся шарики. Эльфы, спешащие по своим делам, или наоборот, неспешно прогуливающиеся бок о бок со знакомыми. Нвабадаш глядел на них, пока в глазах не зарябило: взгляд выхватывал слишком много различий, которых раньше не было, точно не было, почему раньше ему казалось, что все нолдор на одно лицо? Может дело в том, что десять лет назад он легко терялся в толпе, а сейчас возвышался над ней и потому видел больше? «Гордые эльфы, где ваши прямые спины? Почему я вижу столько опущенных плеч? Надменные эльфы, откуда у вас этот простоватый взгляд? Беспечные эльфы, зачем вы поджимаете губы, как будто боитесь сказать слишком много?» Нвабадаш уставился в спину своего провожатого. Обычная крепкая спина, обтянутая форменной курткой, на нее можно спокойно смотреть и не думать о том, что кто-то вывез ему назло всех одинаковых эльфов и притащил взамен эту пеструю толпу, у которой общая черта одна – все они нолдор. </p><p>Оказавшись на главной площади, Нвабадаш сначала и не понял, что всё, уже почти пришли. Чудесный фонтан замолчал навсегда под обломками скалы, которую Измененные обрушили на чудом уцелевшего Финрода. Полумрак сгустился, ведь теперь его не разбавляли сотни огромных светящихся грибов. Страж подвел Нвабадаша к высокому ограждению, которое когда-то доставало до груди, а теперь было едва до пояса, и он не сразу понял, что смотрит на спокойное черное озеро. На чуть заметных волнах слегка покачивались десятки изящных фонариков.</p><p>– По одному на каждого, кого настигло искажение, – грустно сказал сероглазый эльф. – Мы ничем не смогли помочь им, но памяти пропасть не позволим. </p><p>– Это было не искажение, – не задумываясь, возразил Нвабадаш. </p><p>Провожатый недоуменно посмотрел на него, но Нвабадаш видел только рукотворные звезды, горящие за тех, кто на самом деле потух не десять лет назад, а гораздо раньше. Эльфы. Опять они всё свели к звездам. Зря он боялся, что забудут. Пусть в голове у них одни блестящие штучки, но своих мертвецов они помнить умели. </p><p>– Мастерская Олвен здесь, на площади, – сказал сероглазый эльф, и Нвабадаш неспеша повернулся к нему. </p><p>– Я уже бывал там, дальше доберусь сам, – сообщил он и учтиво поклонился. – Спасибо, что проводил. </p><p>По выражению, мелькнувшему в светлых глазах стража, Нвабадаш понял, что тот совсем не против поскорее избавиться от подопечного. </p><p>– И правда, пора бы мне возвращаться на пост, – сказал эльф и тоже отвесил небольшой поклон. – Удачи тебе, Нвабадаш, Спаситель Финрода. </p><p>– Кто?! – вырвалось у Нвабадаша, но гнусный эльф ловко скрылся в толпе. </p><p>Нвабадаш неверяще покачал головой. Подумать только! Какой-то гад придумал ему прозвище! А он даже имени его не знает, чтобы найти потом и плюнуть в рожу. </p><p>Нужную дверь Нвабадаш пропустил. Дважды. Разумеется, он прекрасно помнил и темную деревянную поверхность, и вырезанный на ней сапожок; Нвабадаш старательно рассматривал все подходящие по цвету двери, пока не забрел на противоположную сторону площади, после чего поиск начался заново. Только на третий раз он заглянул, проходя мимо, в залитую светом лавочку за распахнутыми внутрь воротами из светлого дерева, и застыл. Внутри толпились эльфы. Пропал стеклянный ящик с забальзамированной ногой. Гипсовые слепки ступней занимали все полки на задней стене и выглядели как необычное украшение, а не напоминание об оторванных или отрезанных конечностях. Два длинных стола ломились под корзинами с ярко упакованными свертками, и теперь Нвабадаш точно знал, что неожиданный под землей нежный цветочный аромат исходил именно от них. Боковые стены скрывались не под устрашающими холстами, а за тяжелыми деревянными полками, слегка прогибающимися под ровными рядами баночек, бутылочек и флаконов. За стойкой в дальнем конце лавки стояли две эльфийки, принимавшие оплату. Олвен в нарядном ярком платье он узнал не сразу. Она разговаривала с темноволосой женщиной, чье лицо, совсем как у смертных, тронуло время. Олвен мазнула по Нвабадашу взглядом и почти отвернулась. Потом посмотрела опять, и Нвабадаш увидел, как в ее глазах медленно проступило узнавание, которое сменилось радостью...</p><p>Олвен сорвалась с места будто птица. Нвабадаш чуть качнулся, когда целительница крепко обвила его за талию. Немного помедлив, он тоже обнял ее. Когда-то Олвен была всего на полголовы ниже, а сейчас уткнулась ему лицом в грудь. Чуть выше солнечного сплетения. Нвабадаш уставился на ее макушку. Он не припоминал, чтобы Олвен заплетала настолько замысловатые косы. Без помощи в этом деле было не обойтись, но дела у целительницы явно шли хорошо, так что позволить себе она могла помощников не только в лавке. </p><p>– До чего же ты стал высокий и красивый! – Олвен подняла на него сияющие глаза. </p><p>Нвабадаш не знал, что на такое сказать. Красивым его еще никто не называл. </p><p>– У тебя лавка тоже хороша, – неловко ответил он, и Олвен шутливо нахмурилась, а потом гордо улыбнулась. </p><p>– Покупателей очень много, но я не жалуюсь. В прошлом году наконец расплатилась с Финродом, мастерскую-то я на его золото открыла. Могла и быстрее, если бы он не прибавлял каждый месяц по сотой части от изначального долга! – неожиданно пожаловалась Олвен, и Нвабадаш с облегчением понял, что в Нарготронде хотя бы это осталось неизменным.</p><p>Олвен по-прежнему любила жаловаться.</p><p>– Никогда не занимай у него!    </p><p>– А где он? – спросил Нвабадаш совсем тихо. – Где Финрод? </p><p>– В Дориате гостит у родичей, – сказала целительница и через мгновение отстранилась. – Ты чего? Он и раньше туда ездил. Вернется. </p><p>Нвабадаш опустил глаза. Вернется, конечно. Нагостится и вернется. Куда ему спешить, ведь это не Финрода, а плод своего воображения Нвабадаш десять лет видел в удивительно правдоподобных снах. И вовсе не Финроду рассказывал про жизнь на границе и всякие диковинки, на которые был щедр колдовской лес. И про то, когда Нвабадаш возвращается, Финроду помнить незачем. Он такими глупостями голову себе не забивает... </p><p>– Друг мой Нвабадаш, вот так добрая встреча! </p><p>«Теперь он мне и наяву мерещится,» – мрачно подумал Нвабадаш. </p><p>Олвен медленно обернулась, и только тогда он поднял голову и посмотрел. </p><p>Финрод стоял чуть сбоку от входа в сияющую благоухающую лавку, глядел на него и незло усмехался. Дорожная одежда на нем была покрыта толстым слоем пыли, золотые волосы, заплетенные в простую косу, растрепались, и все равно смотреть на него было приятнее, чем в самом прекрасном розово-золотом видении. </p><p>– Я думала, тебя раньше первого снега не ждать, – обронила целительница и неспеша направилась обратно в лавку. </p><p>Они одновременно шагнули навстречу друг другу и остановились в центре залитого светом полукруга. Нвабадаш со странным замиранием сердца понял, что теперь почти на полголовы выше Финрода. Впрочем, это не мешало тому смотреть не снизу вверх, а как если бы они были вровень. Нвабадаш заглянул ему в глаза и удостоверился, что они по-прежнему синие. Постоял так еще мгновение, а потом наконец понял. </p><p>– Что ты с собой сделал? – Нвабадаш недоверчиво уставился на левый глаз, на месте которого в последний раз он видел изрытую шрамами яму. </p><p>– Это всего лишь иллюзия, – неохотно ответил Финрод. </p><p>– Зачем она тебе? Убери. </p><p>Финрод медленно провел рукой по лицу, как будто убирал непослушную прядь. Шрамы за десять лет побледнели и вроде бы сгладились. </p><p>– Будешь упрекать меня в тщеславии? </p><p>Нвабадаш покачал головой, а потом руки сами собой протянулись вперед, и он обнял «своего» эльфа. Финрод замер от неожиданности, а потом рассмеялся и обнял его в ответ. Нвабадаш уткнулся лицом в пахнущее пылью плечо. </p><p>– Тебе никакие иллюзии не нужны... </p><p>– А с зубами что? – спохватился он, вдруг сообразив, что Финрод все слова выговаривал очень четко. Совсем не как десять лет назад. </p><p>– Мифрил, – коротко сказал Финрод. – Его я тоже прикрываю иллюзией, и снимать ее не буду. </p><p>Размыкать объятие не хотелось. Нвабадаш, конечно, понимал, что рано или поздно ему придется отпустить Финрода, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Удивительно, что вокруг них еще толпа не собралась. Наверное, опять какое-то эльфийское колдовство, Финрод еще тогда показал, что умеет оставаться незамеченным. </p><p>– Я сохранил для тебя комнату, где ты жил в прошлый раз, – сказал Финрод, и Нвабадаш наконец выпустил его из объятия. – Помнишь дорогу?</p><p>– Попрошу Олвен проводить, она всегда всё помнит, – брякнул Нвабадаш, и Финрод дернул уголками губ, как если бы услышал что-то забавное. </p><p>– Хорошая мысль.</p><p>– Отдохни с дороги, а потом поговорим, – добавил Финрод, будто Нвабадаш был единственным, кто нуждался в отдыхе, а еще в чистой одежде и ванне. – Я успел соскучиться по твоим историям.</p><p>На месте отсутствующего глаза опять появилась пугающая своей правдоподобностью иллюзия, и Нвабадаш не стал уточнять, что именно Финрод имеет в виду.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Подарки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Олвен, разумеется, не пошла с ним. Провела мимо дворцовой стражи у входа и кое-как объяснила дорогу. Нвабадаш мысленно отсчитывал шаги и повороты, чувствуя как в груди нарастает безысходность: вот он сейчас заблудится, и что дальше? Объяснять какому-нибудь незнакомому эльфу, кто он такой и почему его не нужно выгонять из дворца? Толкнув ничем не примечательную дверь, Нвабадаш обнаружил за ней смутно знакомую по воспоминаниям десятилетней давности комнату и не знал, во рту пересохло у него от облегчения или от удивления – надо же, Олвен ничего не перепутала.</p><p class="western">В камине потрескивали хорошо разгоревшиеся поленья, и комната уже успела основательно прогреться. Его ждали. Его действительно ждали. Хотя кто он такой, чтобы для него заранее топили камин, даже не зная точного дня, когда он вернется в Нарготронд? Никто ведь до последнего момента не знал о его планах. Ни Финрод, чудом не разминувшийся с ним на главной площади, ни Румил, еще вчера звавший его остаться. И все-таки его ждали. Пусть он не понимал причины, мысль грела изнутри, куда не проникал жар от очага.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш бросил перед кроватью пустой и потому бесформенный мешок, затем подпер дверь тяжеленным резным стулом. Замок-то в ней был, не было только ключа от него, да и не доверял Нвабадаш этим механизмам, с виду хитрым, но на деле открывающимся за считанные мгновения, стоит в них поковыряться какому-нибудь эльфу с отмычкой. В прошлый раз он не успел об этом задуматься, слишком давили на него стены эльфийского города, как на дикого зверя, который затаился в ожидании подвоха, но сейчас отведенная ему комната из клетки превратилась в логово. Нвабадаш хотел выспаться, не прислушиваясь краем сознания: а кто это шастает по комнате? слуга с подносом еды? бесцеремонная целительница? не пора ли спасаться?</p><p class="western">Он стащил сапоги, расстегнул плащ и рухнул на застеленную кровать. Раздеваться не стал – вот еще, марать потом и пылью чистые простыни. На них он устроится потом, когда выяснит, где в этом лабиринте баня, и хорошенько отскоблит каждый участок тела. Мышка выскользнула у него из волос и зашуршала на полу. Нвабадаш закрыл глаза.</p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western">– А ну вставай! Или ты в спячку впал как медведь? Имей совесть, лето на дворе. Вставай, лежебока!</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш перевернулся на спину. Бархатный полог у него над головой казался черным. В камине догорали последние янтарные всполохи, и Нвабадаш был в почти полной темноте.</p><p class="western">– Вставай, немытый путник! Я ведь слышу, что ты проснулся! Идем, я покажу тебе тайную дорогу в чертог нагретой воды и мыла!</p><p class="western">Он представил, что весь королевский дворец слышит, как Олвен зовет его немытым путником. Тело подскочило на постели, прежде чем Нвабадаш успел осознать, что происходит.</p><p class="western">Он босиком прошагал по ледяному, несмотря на витавшие остатки тепла, полу и отодвинул стул.</p><p class="western">– Чего орешь?</p><p class="western">– А ты чего закрываешься? – своим обычным голосом поинтересовалась эльфийка, многозначительно пытаясь заглянуть ему за плечо.</p><p class="western">Дверь Нвабадаш только приоткрыл. Олвен могла спокойно постучать и дождаться, когда он ответит. Она решила устроить безобразное представление. Пусть теперь стоит на пороге, в комнату ее пускать Нвабадаш не собирался. Впрочем, прогонять – тоже.</p><p class="western">– Отведи меня в баню, – попросил он. – Хочу помыться с дороги.</p><p class="western">Олвен довольно улыбнулась.</p><p class="western">– Конечно, идем, – сказала она, и сразу стало ясно: Олвен разрывается от желания сказать что-то еще, но молчит, молчит из последних сил.</p><p class="western">– Сапоги только надену, – буркнул Нвабадаш.</p><p class="western">Подумаешь, тайна. Больно надо. У бессовестной шумной эльфийки были на него планы, и они заранее ему не нравились. Впрочем, Олвен явно не собиралась его пытать, а всё остальное, что могло прийти ей в голову, Нвабадаш готов был выдержать в обмен на большой чан с горячей водой. И, разумеется, только один раз! Потому что дорогу он запомнит на будущее, и проводник ему больше не понадобится.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш последовал за ней, старательно зарисовывая в памяти каждый изгиб коридора, каждый подъем по ступенькам, изменение в свете – и даже цвет стен. Олвен явно вела его на верхние ярусы дворца, и чем дальше они поднимались, тем обстановка вокруг них становилась лучше и красивее. Он такое уже видел, в день когда Финрод пригласил его в свой кабинет, в окно тогда светило мягкое закатное солнце. Нвабадаш поймал краем глаза знакомый золотисто-рыжий отблеск в конце коридора, куда они только что вышли, и уловил слабый аромат, которого не должно быть под землей. Пахло горами и ветром. Нвабадаш понял, что ничего не потеряет, если прямо сейчас забудет дорогу сюда. Потому что в этой части дворца нечего было делать оборванцам вроде него, которых Финрод приютил из жалости. Чувствовалось, что где-то неподалеку были королевские покои, может быть они даже прошли мимо них! Куда ведет его эта женщина?</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш резко остановился.</p><p class="western">– Почти пришли, – Олвен обернулась к нему и поманила рукой. – Не стой как столб. Времени у нас, конечно, полно, да только и дел тоже хватает.</p><p class="western">– Куда мы идем? – Нвабадаш точно знал: он не настолько грязный, чтобы его мытье можно было описать как множество дел.</p><p class="western">– В баню, конечно, – Олвен наслаждалась каждым словом. – Королевскую, если ты еще не понял. Я бы отвела тебя в одну из нижних, но там всегда полно народу, а здесь нас никто не побеспокоит.</p><p class="western">– Да какая разница? – неуверенно возразил Нвабадаш. – Я и при других помыться могу.</p><p class="western">– Мы здесь не только для мытья, – хихикнула эльфийка. – Я сделаю тебе подарок на совершеннолетие. У нас такое принято праздновать, и раз уж никто больше про тебя не вспомнил, я сама этим займусь. Финрод разрешил нам воспользоваться королевской баней, и передает сердечные поздравления.</p><p class="western">Как так? И государь с ней заодно?!</p><p class="western">– Я даже не знаю, сколько мне сейчас лет, может я еще не совершеннолетний.</p><p class="western">Олвен окинула его долгим оценивающим взглядом.</p><p class="western">– Уже пару лет как. Ты вырос, Нвабадаш, и пора вести себя соответственно.</p><p class="western">– Начнем, конечно, с твоей внешности. Выглядишь ты, уж прости, как бродяга, в таком виде тебе даже в город не выйти – замучаешься страже объяснять, кто ты и чего забыл в нашем богатом славном Нарготронде.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш примолк. Олвен, конечно, была права. Его старые вещи, в которых он вернулся к Румилу, были весьма неплохие, но он из них быстро вырос. Нагишом ходить, конечно, не пришлось, но Нвабадаш несколько лет проходил то в одних обносках, которые были слишком велики, то в других, пока не дорос наконец до своего нынешнего набора, который из последних сил служил ему вот уже три лета... или четыре? В Нарготронде даже рабочие, которых Олвен навещала на нижних уровнях, смотрелись получше. Их одежда была может и не такая нарядная, как у эльфов, прогуливающихся по тому, что осталось от главной площади, но она была очень добротной и точно не рассыпалась у них на плечах.</p><p class="western">– Ты подаришь мне новую одежду? – осторожно предположил Нвабадаш.</p><p class="western">Олвен расплылась в широкой улыбке и кивнула.</p><p class="western">– Скорее всего, ее надо будет немножечко подогнать, потому и говорю, что дел у нас полно, – сказала эльфийка. – Так-то я быстро шью, но все равно время терять не стоит.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш неуверенно шагнул вперед.</p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western">Сначала он быстро ополоснулся, смывая пыль и пот, при этом не забывая поглядывать на целительницу, которая копалась в своих необъятных корзинах и ворчала под нос. Потом по шею погрузился в белесую ароматную воду, на поверхности которой плавали цветочные лепестки, убедился, что ничего не видно, и наконец позвал:</p><p class="western">– Можешь поворачиваться.</p><p class="western">– Ты просто скажи мне, чего я там не видела?! – Олвен резко развернулась к нему, будто ждала этого момента. – Что у тебя, что у других, у всех всё одинаково! Я целитель, помилуй Эру, я уже столько насмотрелась, и мне всё равно...</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш вдохнул поглубже и нырнул с головой. Разумеется, он всё ещё слышал продолжение тирады, зато Олвен видела, что он ее не слушал. Вместо этого он разглядывал собственные волосы, которые колыхались в мутной беловатой воде словно водоросли. Нвабадаш повел головой, его густые черные локоны плавно качнулись. Когда воздух закончился, он сел, снова прислоняясь к бортику круглой вырезанной в невысоком каменном постаменте ванны. Обтер ладонями лицо и обнаружил, что Олвен уставилась на него, наклонив голову.</p><p class="western">– Как ребенок, честное слово, – пробормотала она.</p><p class="western">– Я же сказал, что ты ошиблась с моим возрастом, – заявил Нвабадаш и поспешно добавил: – Но я всё равно хочу новую одежду!</p><p class="western">Эльфийка покачала головой и вернулась к своим корзинам. Спорить насчет обещанного подарка она не стала, и Нвабадаш, мгновенно успокоившись, откинул затылок назад, положив его на прохладный камень. Не ледяной, как во всех остальных помещениях, где он побывал, а приятно прохладный. Баня у королей Нарготронда была поистине королевская. И это не считая того, что у каждого члена королевской семьи была, по словам Олвен, собственная небольшая купальня. Размером поменьше, разукрашенная не так богато, да и зеркал одно-два, а не целых семь штук, как здесь. Впрочем, все они были завешены разноцветными бархатными покрывалами, не совсем сочетающимися по цвету ни друг с другом, ни с узором на плитке. Нвабадаш не понимал, зачем Олвен на скорую руку избавилась от всех зеркал, но спорить не стал. В конце концов, чего он там не видел.</p><p class="western">– Начнем с малого, просто чтобы тебя сейчас одеть, а потом я доделаю и принесу тебе остальное, – наконец объявила эльфийка. – Если накупался – вылезай, будем мерить. Белье и полотенца я положила вон там.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш посидел бы подольше в приятной душистой воде, которая к тому же не остывала – у ванны было подогреваемое дно, но еще ни один эльф в его жизни не делал ему подарков. Для них и повода никогда не было, а теперь появился, если верить целительнице, которая наверное все-таки могла отличить взрослого эльфа от подростка. Теперь Нвабадаш был совершеннолетним. Как Олвен. Как Финрод. Как Румил и все остальные эльфы, которых он успел повстречать. Нвабадаш стал взрослым, и от него чего-то будут ожидать. Взрослого поведения. Поступков. А еще, он получит кучу подарков!</p><p class="western">Он выбрался из воды, наскоро обтерся, обернул большое полотенце вокруг талии и пошел посмотреть, чего же там разложила прямо на пестром ковре Олвен.</p><p class="western">– Скромность не жмет? – спросила целительница, кивнув на его полотенце.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш пропустил это мимо ушей и уставился на ворох рубашек, серебристых и разных оттенков синего, нарядно вышитых курток, штанов, которые сначала показались черными, но, когда он присмотрелся, оказались цвета чернильно-синего полуночного неба.</p><p class="western">– Боюсь, я увлеклась этой цветовой гаммой, – сказала Олвен, – но тебе она очень к лицу, и я думала об этом, а не о разнообразии.</p><p class="western">– Очень красиво, – прошептал Нвабадаш, не отрывая взгляд от своих первых в жизни подарков.</p><p class="western">Ему хотелось и пощупать их, но Олвен опять заворчала про напрасную трату времени, усадила его на низкую скамеечку и ловко высушила ему волосы несколькими пушистыми полотенцами. Потом отправила одеваться, пообещав, что если он не управится, пока она раскладывает оставшиеся на потом вещи по корзинам, придет помогать. После такой угрозы Нвабадаш не осмелился медлить и споро залез в приготовленную для него одежду, едва не забыв про подштанники. Сапоги у него остались старые, и он нахмурился, прикидывая, как бы их почистить, не испачкав дареную бархатную куртку. Самую грязь он, конечно, стер пучком травы еще на подходе к Нарготронду, но всё равно они никуда не годились.</p><p class="western">– Готов? – подогнала его Олвен. – Тогда садись обратно, я тебя причешу и заплету.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш, всю жизнь носивший волосы в низком хвосте, поджал губы, глядя на замысловатую прическу целительницы, но подчинился. В конце концов, даже городские стражи заплетали свои длинные волосы пусть не настолько вычурно, зато опрятно и точно не в хвост. Большинство эльфов предпочитали разнообразные косы.</p><p class="western">Олвен быстро прошлась гребнем по его почти высохшей жесткой гриве, разбирая спутавшиеся пряди. Она не тянула, по крайней мере не до боли, но колтуны, его проклятье, мгновенно распадались под ее ловкими пальцами.</p><p class="western">– Чуть не забыла, – буркнула Олвен.</p><p class="western">Он обернулся. Из бархатного мешочка на поясе она достала несколько тонких золотых цепочек.</p><p class="western">– Это зачем?</p><p class="western">– Вплету тебе в косы. Будет красиво.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш не считал себя красивым. Не то чтобы он всерьез задумывался над этим. Собственная внешность никогда не казалась ему важной, в отличие от знаний и навыков. В любой точке своей жизни он всегда предпочитал, чтобы окружающие видели не то, как он выглядит, а то, что он для них может сделать. Так было безопаснее. Но сейчас, подхваченный изменениями в своей жизни, он расслабился и позволил Олвен сделать то, что она считала нужным. Украсить его. Он даже подумал, что надо будет улучить момент и заглянуть в одно из больших зеркал, прежде чем настанет пора уходить.</p><p class="western">– Почти готово. Осталось самое главное, – Олвен взяла его за руку, потянула, и он подчинился, пошел за ней и встал перед завешенным зеркалом.</p><p class="western">Эльфийка встала на цыпочки, схватила его за подбородок и довольно бесцеремонно заставила повернуть голову. Потом проделала тоже самое с плечами, кистями рук... Нвабадаш чувствовал себя живой статуей.</p><p class="western">– Не шевелись! – она подбежала к зеркалу и взялась за тяжелый бархат. – А теперь – смотри!</p><p class="western">Черная отливающая на свету завеса медленно сползла на пол, а потом Нвабадаш увидел его. Эльфийского витязя, прямого и гордого, с печалью в глазах, от которой щемило в сердце. Синий шелк на его плечах лежал точно кольчуга. Золото в его косах обвивало голову словно венец.</p><p class="western">Эльф в зеркале испуганно моргнул и снова стал Нвабадашем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Испытание чаепитием</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Олвен вернулась, когда расторопный слуга уже заканчивал полировать ему сапоги. Нвабадаш как раз начал волноваться. Он понятия не имел, что делать, если эльфийка задержится, вдруг вместо нее появится кто-то другой, может Ородрет пустит знакомого вельможу помыться, а тут Нвабадаш... с корзинами.</p>
<p class="western">– <span>А сейчас будет вторая часть моего подарка! – объявила целительница, когда слуга подхватил свою коробку с тряпочками и щеточками и убрался восвояси, оставив после себя слабый аромат воска. </span></p>
<p class="western">Нвабадаш вопросительно посмотрел на нее. Куда ему больше? И так надарила на сто лет вперед.</p>
<p class="western">– <span>Теперь, когда мы тебя приодели, можно приступить к следующему шагу. Тебе нужны знакомые, а то ты здесь никого кроме меня не знаешь, и, что-то мне подсказывает, если пустить это на самотек, ты и через сто лет никого себе не найдешь. Поэтому я сейчас иду пить чай со своими подругами, а ты идешь со мной!</span></p>
<p class="western">– <span>Какой же это подарок? – вырвалось у него.</span></p>
<p class="western">Олвен ошибалась! У Нвабадаша был Финрод, который десять лет берег для него ту самую комнату. Зачем ему кто-то еще? Тем более, какие-то незнакомые эльфийки, наверняка такие же шумные и бесцеремонные как Олвен. Которая может и была неплохой по натуре, но Нвабадаш не хотел бы проводить с ней большую часть своего времени. Или даже половину. И вообще, чем меньше тем лучше.</p>
<p class="western">– <span>Говори что хочешь, но потом ты еще благодарить меня будешь! – заявила эльфийка.</span></p>
<p class="western">– <span>За что? Мне твои подруги не нужны. Я им – тем более. Наши жизненные пути может и проходят рядом, но все равно они разные. Они ведь женщины! </span></p>
<p class="western">У Олвен округлились глаза.</p>
<p class="western">– <span>Это по-твоему недостаток? Да, они женщины! Из семей, где есть юноши и девушки чуть старше тебя! Ты вырос вдали от нас, поэтому лучший способ познакомиться с подходящими эльфами – это понравиться их родственникам. </span></p>
<p class="western">– <span>Я им не понравлюсь, – твердо сказал Нвабадаш. </span></p>
<p class="western">Мысль об этом слегка обижала, но что поделать, если он не умел нравиться. Да и как еще объяснить Олвен, что затея у нее провальная, если длинную речь она попросту не дослушает? Надо придумать что-то короткое, содержащее в себе крупицу истины. Непреодолимую причину – и облечь ее в несколько слов, которые он точно успеет договорить. Нвабадаш никому особо не нравился, и не было никакого основания полагать, что в этот раз всё пойдёт как-то иначе. Пусть это всего лишь часть правды, зато сразу понятно, что лучше заняться чем-нибудь другим.</p>
<p class="western">– <span>Ты просто нас плохо знаешь, – весело возразила Олвен. – Иначе понимал бы, какое огромное преимущество у тебя есть в их глазах. Ты интересный. В Нарготронде мало чего происходит, поэтому мы любим рассказы о большом мире, особенно если говоришь о чем-то, что видел своими глазами. Тебя вырастили орки, Нвабадаш, и, с одной стороны, это вызывает у большинства эльфов настороженность. Но, с другой стороны, эти же самые эльфы сгорают от любопытства, потому что мы совершенно ничего не знаем о мирной жизни нашего врага. Многие верят, например, что орки рождаются из грязи. Это правда?</span></p>
<p class="western">– <span>Конечно, нет! – только эльфы могли вообразить подобную глупость! – Их рождают матери, как и всех остальных. </span></p>
<p class="western">– <span>Ты так говоришь, а вот мы за столько лет не увидели ни одну орочью женщину. </span></p>
<p class="western">– <span>Потому что они живут далеко на севере, и ваша война им неинтересна!</span></p>
<p class="western">Олвен удовлетворенно кивнула.</p>
<p class="western">– <span>Вот видишь. Главное, не распаляйся слишком сильно. Горячностью здесь никого не испугаешь и не удивишь, однако во всем нужна мера. Как говорится, не растопишь печку – не испечешь лембас, но не раздувай пламя сверх нужного, а то получатся одни угольки.</span></p>
<p class="western">– <span>На углях мясо хорошо запекать, – буркнул Нвабадаш. </span></p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Конечно, разговор зашел не туда. Олвен мгновенно раскусила его нехитрую отговорку и поставила всё с ног на голову. Кого и когда она слушала? С этой женщиной невозможно было спорить. Как и с теми, другими, кого Нвабадаш никогда больше не увидит. Смуглые коренастые воительницы, никогда не расстающиеся с длинным поясным кинжалом. Жестокие как сама северная земля. Хранящие от разрушительных притязаний ту скудную жизнь, которая все-таки уродилась в их владениях. Неужели придется рассказать о них, чтобы купить немножечко хорошего отношения? Даже не так. Рассказать скучающим дамам о том, как выживает враждебный им народ, чтобы они изобразили вежливый интерес – и забыли про Нвабадаша, как только он закончит говорить. А потом, чтобы они снова притворились его друзьями, ему придется вспомнить что-нибудь еще, открывая каждый раз всё более отвратительные подробности, потому что предыдущие истории уже приелись, и любопытство надо разжигать заново. </span>
</p>
<p class="western">Не нужна ему такая дружба. События в его памяти это не товар, чтобы менять их на что бы то ни было, это его жизнь. Но спорить с Олвен было бесполезно, и Нвабадаш последовал за ней – в один из богатых благоустроенных домов Верхнего города. В конце концов, ему достаточно будет просто быть собой, чтобы Олвен сначала спровадила его поскорее, а потом раз и навсегда забыла эту странную идею – что ему якобы кто-то нужен.</p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western">Олвен была права – их ждали. Дамы собрались в небольшой зале, стены которой, не оставляя ни единого просвета, покрывали вышитые ковры – напоминание о царящей в Нарготронде вечной ночи, которую хозяйка дома очевидно коротала за рукоделием. Привычный полумрак не позволял хорошенько рассмотреть изображенные сцены. Ковры рассказывали историю, которую скорее всего знала только создавшая их женщина, и темнота помогала хранить этот невольный или умышленный секрет.</p>
<p class="western">Нвабадаш не особенно заинтересовался коврами. Он, конечно, одобрял их наличие, они служили прослойкой между драгоценным теплом и ледяной скалой, которая моментально его поглощала. Но гораздо сильнее, чем какая-то вышивка, его взгляд приковали женщины, рассевшиеся на небольших диванчиках, которые полукругом выстроились перед уже догорающим камином. Все как одна юные, хотя у каждой вполне могли быть внуки или даже правнуки. Скорее всего красивые, Нвабадаш плохо понимал в женской красоте, но слышал, что смертные считали всех эльфиек прекрасными. Все как одна были одеты богато, и потому с первого взгляда было не разобрать существующую между ними иерархию. Их платья очень различались кроем, гораздо сильнее, чем одежда, которую эльфы носили на улицах. У одной рукава были такие длинные, что спускались почти до пола. У другой они были обычной длины, зато такие пышные у основания, что напоминали шарики. У третьей пышная была юбка, да такая, что занимала почти весь диванчик. Впридачу к платьям, прически тоже различались: от обернутой вокруг головы простой косы до причудливых сооружений, поддерживаемых богато разукрашенными шпильками.</p>
<p class="western">Нвабадаш очнулся, когда Олвен потянула его за рукав, усаживая рядом с собой на свободное сидение. Диванчик был слишком низкий, и Нвабадаш заерзал, пытаясь поудобнее устроить ноги. Под сидение они не помещались, вытянуть перед собой их тоже не получалось, там стоял столик с какими-то сладостями.</p>
<p class="western">Дамы поздоровались, его представили, и женщины вроде заговорили о своем, но Нвабадаш чувствовал их взгляды. Быстрый обмен мнениями относительно цен и налогов был всего лишь закуской. Все знали, какое будет основное блюдо, и ждали только приличия ради, чтобы не накидываться на гостя так, будто и правда нарядились и пришли сюда ради него. Эльфийки прекрасно знали правила игры, Нвабадаш о них догадывался – Саурон тоже любил сделать вид, будто ему совсем неинтересно донесение, которое он ждал почти неделю... Гораздо больше, чем переглядывания и осторожные реплики, Нвабадаша занимало стоящее перед ним блюдо. На нем была изящно разложена выпечка. Вытянутой формы, будто крошечные поленья. Довольно бледная, наверное золотистая, если смотреть при дневном свете. Наполовину покрытая молотыми орехами, будто взяли за кончик и макнули в них... Нвабадаш сглотнул набежавшую слюну и как-то вспомнил, что последний раз ел приблизительно позавчера. А потом еще отказался от яблока, когда сидел в каморке со стражем ворот. В животе заурчало, и Нвабадаш не сразу заметил, что дамы молчат и смотрят на него. Все как одна. С вежливым то ли удивлением, то ли сочувствием на лицах.</p>
<p class="western">– Я попрошу, чтобы принесли что-нибудь более питательное, – поспешно сказала хозяйка дома и позвонила в стоящий перед ней на столике мелодичный колокольчик.</p>
<p class="western">– Что же ты не сказал, что голодный? – с преувеличенной заботой в голосе спросила Олвен, и в ее глазах Нвабадаш прочел совсем другое чувство.</p>
<p class="western">Ему захотелось спрятаться. Конечно, слуга с подносом еды не смог зайти к нему в комнату, он ведь запер дверь. Собственная идея, казавшаяся в свое время такой удачной, теперь потускнела, и Нвабадаш о ней почти жалел. Кто же знал, что целительница разбудит его и потащит сначала в одно место, потом в другое. Вот если бы его не дергали, он бы и поесть себе нашел, и спокойно помылся бы!</p>
<p class="western">– Не ругай его, – засмеялась хозяйка. – Всем известно, что мужчины на границе дичают. Сейчас принесут остатки от обеда, и мы наконец сможем поближе узнать нашего дорогого Нвабадаша.</p>
<p class="western">– Какое странное имя! – воскликнула дама в пышном платье. – В какой земле так называют?</p>
<p class="western">– Это орочье слово, – спокойно ответил он. – В этой форме, которая применима только к разумному существу, оно значит слуга.</p>
<p class="western">Нвабадаш не стал упоминать, что назвал его так Саурон. Эльфам вполне хватало мысли о том, что их буквально вынуждают применять противный им язык, пусть даже речь шла всего об одном слове. Вряд ли они обрадовались бы, узнав что следуют завету Саурона, просто называя Нвабадаша по имени.</p>
<p class="western">– Но ведь есть наверное и другое имя? – ободряюще улыбнулась хозяйка.</p>
<p class="western">Оно было.</p>
<p class="western">– В детстве меня называли Уголек, – сказал Нвабадаш.</p>
<p class="western">На самом деле, он казался белым как снег, по сравнению с орчатами, и такое прозвище звучало почти как насмешка.</p>
<p class="western">– Бедняжка вырос без матери и отца, – сказала женщина в изумрудном платье с длинными рукавами. – У нас ведь родители дают самые первые имена. Скажи, Нвабадаш, ты совсем их не помнишь?</p>
<p class="western">Он посмотрел ей в глаза, необычайно светлые и прозрачные для нолдорской женщины. И почему-то грустные. Теперь, когда он заметил это, женщина казалась лишней на этом сборище скучающих любопытных дам, и Нвабадаш, почти ответивший, что ничего не помнит, неожиданно для самого себя попытался заглянуть в давно позабытый, полный полустершихся изображений уголок памяти.</p>
<p class="western">– Я не знаю своего отца, – сказал он наконец, – но мне кажется, я немного помню мать. Она была единственная эльфийка в деревне, где я вырос.</p>
<p class="western">– Как ее звали? – спросила женщина. Она чуть наклонилась вперед, и Нвабадашу на мгновение стало жаль, что он не может вспомнить то, чего никогда не знал.</p>
<p class="western">– Я тогда еще не говорил по-эльфийски, – признался Нвабадаш, – меня сначала обучили орочьему говору, она его скорее всего не знала. Да и как мы поговорили бы, мы жили отдельно. Я с остальными детьми, она с женщинами.</p>
<p class="western">– Что с ней стало?</p>
<p class="western">Они как будто остались вдвоем. Нвабадаш забыл про других женщин, для него в этот миг остались только ее прозрачные глаза.</p>
<p class="western">– Она умерла, когда я был совсем маленький.</p>
<p class="western">Эльфийка тихо ахнула, и Нвабадаш поспешно добавил:</p>
<p class="western">– Орчанки ее не мучали. Я не знаю, что именно произошло. Ее нашли на пригорке с вереском и там же похоронили. Они сказали, ее призвала земля.</p>
<p class="western">Он продолжал говорить, как будто его что-то подталкивало.</p>
<p class="western">– Орки не оплакивают своих ушедших. Они говорят, земля нуждается в нас, чтобы продолжать давать жизнь. И когда она призывает одного из живущих, это значит, что круг замкнулся.</p>
<p class="western">– Я слышала, что орки пожирают собственных раненых. Живьем! – вмешалась одна из женщин.</p>
<p class="western">Волшебство распалось. Нвабадаш без особого сожаления покинул темный угол в своем сознании, куда не собирался возвращаться. Он отметил, что эльфийки, судя по их лицам, не горели желанием немедленно брать его под свое крыло. Они растерянно переглядывались, он кожей чувствовал повисшую в воздухе неловкость. Слуга с подносом явился как спасение.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. На государеву службу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Когда он вернулся к себе, камин был уже растоплен, стол накрыт к обеду или ужину, и Нвабадаш испытал двойственные чувства. Слуга, присматривавший за ним, смог наконец выполнить свои обязанности. Возвращаться в теплую комнату, сесть перед огнем и что-нибудь съесть было приятно, однако ему все равно не давала покоя мысль, что в его отсутствие здесь кто-то был. Незнакомец.</p><p class="western">Он прикрыл за собой дверь и устало привалился к ней спиной. Ни засова, ни защелки. Стул всего один, и сейчас он на него сядет. Нвабадаш подпер дверь стулом, взял со стола миску с тушеными овощами и ушел есть на кровать. Даже в лесу, где он делил небольшую хижину с еще двумя стражами, его не посещало столь сильное желание отстоять свою территорию. Знать, кто и когда на ней появляется. И не пускать тех, кого сочтет нужным.</p><p class="western">Мышка вскарабкалась по спущенной на пол ноге и остановилась на бедре, забавно наклонила мордочку, уставившись на новую прическу Нвабадаша. Тот покачал головой:</p><p class="western">– Не сегодня.</p><p class="western">Темная металлическая мышка совсем не сочеталась с золотыми цепочками у него в волосах и больше бросалась бы в глаза, чем маскировалась от чрезмерно любопытных наблюдателей. Он подумал, что было бы странно и непривычно ходить повсюду одному. Нвабадаш привык ощущать ее компанию. В конце концов, они не расставались целых десять лет. Мышка, конечно, могла бы прятаться у него в капюшоне или в кармане, или под воротником, но что если цепкие металлические лапки понаделают дырок в нарядной новой одежде? Впрочем, нет. Вряд ли кто-то придет, чтобы помочь ему заплести волосы, а сам он явно не справится с двумя косами, уложенными по бокам головы, не говоря уже о вплетенных туда цепочках. Так что мышка уже завтра вернется на свое обычное место.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш вернул миску на стол и провел кончиками пальцев по прическе. Надо же, ни единая прядка не выбилась. Олвен обещала, что будет красиво, и она была права. Наверное. Косы получились красивые, а вот красили они самого Нвабадаша или нет – тот еще вопрос. Он вздохнул и принялся нащупывать, где они заканчивались. Уж расплести-то он их сможет?</p><p class="western">Расплести получилось. Нвабадаш поднес к лицу цепочки – вроде совсем обычные, но довольно милые. Снял и аккуратно сложил одежду. Забрался под одеяло, улегся чтобы видеть потрескивающее в камине пламя и подумал, что было бы неплохо иметь такое место, куда никто не является без приглашения, где он сам менял бы свои простыни и подбрасывал в очаг дрова. Где не нужно гадать, где разжиться съестным или помыться, потому что всё устроено так, как он сам для собственного удобства придумал.</p><p class="western">Кажется, для подобного места было название. Дом.</p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western">Проснулся он в кромешной тьме. Полог у кровати Нвабадаш не задернул, так и уснул, глядя на пляшущий в камине огонь. Теперь у него было чувство, будто воздух вокруг него превратился в кусок льда. Конечно, слуга опять не смог зайти, чтобы всё подготовить к его пробуждению. Нвабадаш вспомнил об этом и упрямо поджал губы.</p><p class="western">Сидеть под одеялом и ждать, пока его кто-нибудь спасет, он не собирался. Завернулся в него будто гусеница в кокон, добежал до двери, отпер ее и осторожно высунулся в коридор. Где именно сейчас не было ни души. Некстати вспомнилось, что десять лет назад у его двери днем и ночью стояли двое стражей, которые вовсе не отказывались выполнить мелкую просьбу, например передать сообщение. Нвабадаш, стараясь не очень громко стучать зубами, оделся при узкой полоске тусклого света, падавшей из коридора. Он представил, как делает это снова и снова, и понял, что надо где-то раздобыть лампу. И запас дров.</p><p class="western">Он помнил, в каком углу накануне оказался его опустевший вещевой мешок, на дне которого всё ещё лежал гребень. Нашел он его легко и с ненавистью взялся за спутавшиеся за ночь космы. Кое-как совладав с непослушной гривой, задумался о том, чем бы ее перевязать.</p><p class="western">Олвен сказала, что золото в его волосах смотрится красиво. Нвабадаш понимал, что в жизни не повторит вчерашнюю прическу, да еще вслепую. Замерзшими пальцами... Олвен сказала, что ему так лучше.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш собирался отправиться на поиски Финрода, который еще не видел его таким. В хорошей одежде и в золоте. Красивым. Руки сами собой опустились. Вдруг, если не заплести волосы, он так и будет похож на оборванца, просто в шелках с чужого плеча. Нвабадаш понятия не имел, как справлялись остальные эльфы, может сидели каждый день и заплетали друг другу косы. Воображение тут же нарисовало невыспавшихся городских стражников, усевшихся в круг и трудящихся над прическами товарищей. У Нвабадаша не было под рукой эльфа, которого можно попросить о помощи. Он прислушался. За дверью по-прежнему было тихо.</p><p class="western">– Где ты? – прошипел он, прекрасно зная, что мышка неподалеку и обязательно откликнется. – Иди ко мне, я без тебя не справлюсь.</p><p class="western">Почти сразу он услышал, как зашуршало под потолком, и через мгновение мышка спрыгнула ему на плечо. Нвабадаш подставил ей ладонь, поднес к лицу и шепотом объяснил, какого рода помощь ему нужна. Закончив, он почувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Разве под силу было механической мышке с ее короткими металлическими лапками сделать то, чего не получалось даже у Нвабадаша?</p><p class="western">Мышка замерла на мгновение, будто раздумывая, потом сиганула ему за ворот, и Нвабадаш второй раз в жизни ощутил это – как в затылок и основание шеи впиваются четыре длинные ледяные иглы. Это было небольно, от иголок сразу пополз холодок, приносящий онемение. Это было страшно, потому что тело будто засыпало, тогда как сознание оставалось бодрствующим и всё понимающим. Когда холод достиг кончиков пальцев, они вздрогнули несколько раз, потом согнулись и разогнулись, будто существо, захватившее власть над его телом, примеряло доставшуюся оболочку. Выясняло, насколько она удобная. В глазах потемнело, и Нвабадаш только теперь сообразил, что дверь оставил открытую, и ничего не мешает слуге с дровами и завтраком заявиться прямо сейчас...</p><p class="western">Ощущение было, как будто его посадили в огромную коробку, закрыли и постоянно трясли, вынуждая бултыхаться из стороны в сторону. Его так не мутило даже в лодке. Даже на лошадиной спине. Нвабадаш задержал бы дыхание, борясь с выворачивающими наружу позывами, но даже этого он сейчас не мог. Его руки, между тем, продолжали двигаться, чего он почти не замечал. Они укладывали, приглаживали непослушные волосы, вплетали в них подобранные со стола цепочки... Когда его отпустило, Нвабадаш без сил опустился на пол. Мышка исчезла в одном из темных углов. Собственное тело вновь принадлежало ему, но Нвабадаш будто забыл, как им пользоваться. Мерзкое чувство быстро прошло, и он кое-как встал. Отряхнулся и потянулся к голове. Насколько он мог судить наощупь, мышка в точности повторила его вчерашнюю прическу.</p><p class="western">– Спасибо, – прошептал он в пустую комнату, зная, что его слышат.</p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western">Дорогу на верхние ярусы Нвабадаш помнил. Это было несложно. Он хоть и называл в сердцах подземный дворец лабиринтом, однако сейчас, идя по нему в третий раз и уже в одиночку, Нвабадаш начал понимать, насколько понятно там всё устроено. Перемещаться между частями дворца было легко, их соединяли прямые и широкие коридоры. Лестницы располагались рядом, и поднявшись на один ярус, не нужно было искать, за каким же поворотом спрятались ступеньки на следующий. Время от времени из теней выступали силуэты дворцовых стражей. Нвабадаш мрачно зыркал на них и спешил дальше.</p><p class="western">Оказавшись в знакомом коридоре, выходившем на открытую галерею, Нвабадаш втянул носом запахи внешнего мира. На этот раз воздух не был полон медвяным горным разнотравьем. Пахло дождем, прибитой пылью и немного – задевшей горы самым краем грозой. Нвабадаш не выдержал. Вместо поисков какого-нибудь дружелюбного стража, у которого можно было бы выспросить местонахождение государя, он решительно повернул и зашагал в сторону галереи. Снаружи наступили сумерки. На лице и руках мгновенно осела прохладная морось, которую ветер носил туда-сюда, и Нвабадаш остановился, не приближаясь к резным каменным перилам, отделяющим галерею от бездны и наполовину затянутым дымкой. Мелькнула мысль, что надо бы вернуться сюда в хорошую погоду и посмотреть на окрестности, которых сейчас не было видно из-за тумана. Вряд ли эльфы построили бы галерею, которая выходит просто на отвесную стену.</p><p class="western">Он стоял и просто вдыхал свежий воздух, пока не услышал за спиной шелест множества почти бесшумных ног. Плечи сами собой сжались, а потом Нвабадаш заставил себя повернуться. У выхода на галерею стоял Ородрет в сопровождении немногочисленной свиты. В животе екнуло, и Нвабадаш так и смотрел на короля, не отводящего ответный взгляд, пока столпившиеся эльфы не начали перешептываться. Тогда Нвабадаш отмер и поклонился.</p><p class="western">– Приветствую тебя, владыка Нарготронда, – собственный голос показался ему деревянным.</p><p class="western">– Вот так удивительная встреча, – произнес Ородрет. – Я слышал новость о твоем возвращении, Нвабадаш. Но что привело тебя в Облачный коридор?</p><p class="western">– Где я могу найти Финрода? Он бы хотел меня видеть, – Нвабадаш надеялся, что выглядит не слишком виновато. Где бы ни скрывался Финрод, здесь его точно не было, а вот Нвабадаш совершенно очевидно торчал тут уже довольно долгое время.</p><p class="western">Ородрет жестом подозвал одного из своих спутников.</p><p class="western">– Финрод у себя в кабинете. Иридан тебя проводит.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш успел снова поклониться и, не разгибаясь, отскочить в сторону, чтобы пропустить короля и его свиту. Его провожатый остался на месте, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Нвабадаш к нему присоединится. Если эльф и был недоволен внезапно свалившимся на него заданием, он это никак не показал.</p><p class="western">– Что за дело у тебя к Финроду? – как бы невзначай поинтересовался Иридан. – Ты не подумай, я не любопытствую, но если я заранее знаю, о чем идет речь, я смогу тебя представить в более выгодном свете.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш остановился. Что значит, какое у него дело? Финрод позвал его. Сам.</p><p class="western">– Он пригласил меня.</p><p class="western">Иридан вдруг широко улыбнулся.</p><p class="western">– Ну не злись. Я же не враг тебе. Финрода любят здесь, и многие хотят его увидеть. Но, раз уж я знаю, кто ты, давай согласимся на том, что он тебя ожидает.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш почувствовал, что начинает сомневаться. А вдруг не ожидает? По крайней мере, не прямо сейчас? О чем он думал, когда решил явиться без прямого указания?</p><p class="western">– Почти пришли, – сказал Иридан. – Не робей. Финрод, насколько я знаю, очень занят, но раз он сам тебя позвал, значит всё в порядке.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш последовал за ним, затравленно озираясь. Стены в этой части дворца, и даже потолок, покрывали резные панели из темного дерева. У Саурона в замке тоже такие были, пока орки не пустили всё на дрова. На такое убранство пошел наверное целый лес, и Нвабадаш невольно чувствовал разницу между теми, кто находился здесь по праву, и собой – бродягой, из соседнего леса вышедшим.</p><p class="western">Возле высоких смутно знакомых дверей Иридан попросил его подождать, исчез внутри и почти сразу вернулся.</p><p class="western">– Проходи, – разрешил он.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш не стал мешкать. Ноги сами понесли его вперед. В груди что-то расслабилось – будь что будет.</p><p class="western">В кабинете пахло вареной курицей. Окно закрывал темный экран из плотной промасленной ткани. Финрод поднялся из-за стола, где он обедал в окружении толстых стопок бумаг, наскоро вытирая руки. Он почти начал что-то говорить, потом запнулся взглядом о золотые цепочки у Нвабадаша в косах, и на лице у него промелькнуло задумчивое выражение. Нвабадаш замер. Неужели не нравится?</p><p class="western">– Ты сегодня очень хорош собой, – мягко произнес Финрод, и Нвабадашу показалось, что в комнате разом стало очень жарко. – Садись. Я скучаю по нашим разговорам.</p><p class="western">Он приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону двух кресел перед камином, и Нвабадаш как зачарованный двинулся в ту сторону, переставляя ноги будто кукла. Левой, правой, левой, правой...</p><p class="western">– Я отвлек тебя, – сказал Нвабадаш, садясь напротив государя.</p><p class="western">– Глупости, – Финрод на мгновение поморщился, и Нвабадаш подумал, что наяву еще не видел его таким расслабленным. – Я почти доел, и та оставшаяся нога вряд ли куда-то собирается.</p><p class="western">– Ноги в курице – самое вкусное, – зачем-то сказал Нвабадаш, и государь ухмыльнулся.</p><p class="western">– Любишь куриные ноги, или просто пообедать забыл? А то я ведь и поделиться могу.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш заерзал, стараясь оказаться подальше от камина. Вроде прогорел уже, а жар такой идет, что лицо просто полыхает.</p><p class="western">– Ну ладно, ладно, постараюсь тебя не дразнить, – пообещал Финрод, и глаза у него были слишком честные.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш уставился на тот, который был иллюзией. Совсем как настоящий! Моргает, двигается, длинные ресницы отбрасывают тень на скулу. Несуществующее веко щурится.</p><p class="western">– Зачем ты прячешь шрамы под чарами? – спросил он невпопад.</p><p class="western">Финрод наклонил голову.</p><p class="western">– Думаю, ты поймешь это, когда станешь постарше, – сказал он серьезно. – Когда лето много раз сменится зимой, и молоденькое деревце, которое было не толще твоего запястья, одряхлеет и превратится в трухлявый остов, ты почувствуешь – каково это, когда время течет для всех кроме тебя. Даже камни спустя века обращаются в песок, но наши тела остаются такими же как в дни юности. Нас не берут болезни, мы выздоравливаем от любых ран, которые не принесли мгновенную смерть, и здесь, в Средиземье, для многих это стало наказанием. Я не единственный, кто прикрывает свои увечья иллюзиями, Нвабадаш. Так делают все, у кого есть к этому способности. Это тяжело, постоянно помнить, что ты калека и проживешь таким не одно тысячелетие. Еще хуже, видеть страх в глазах окружающих. Страх, что однажды им тоже не повезет, и они попадут в ловушку собственного сломанного тела.</p><p class="western">– Ты не сломанный, – искренне сказал Нвабадаш.</p><p class="western">Взгляд у Финрода потеплел.</p><p class="western">– Ты очень добр ко мне, мой друг. Это радует, ведь я собирался сказать тебе, что давно нуждаюсь в помощнике. И хочу, чтобы им стал именно ты.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш почувствовал, что мучения ради красивых кос определенно того стоили.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Эйлинель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Из своего угла Нвабадаш вполглаза поглядывал на бесконечную вереницу эльфов, каждому из которых что-то нужно было от государя. Одни появлялись без стука. Нвабадаш не знал, как Финрод различает их, не поднимая головы, но некоторым он тут же протягивал ладонь, в которую ложилась увесистая кипа бумаг. Финрод клал ее в одну из толстых стопок, разложенных вокруг него широким полукругом, эльф неслышно исчезал, и ненадолго в кабинете они оставались вдвоем. Потом приходил кто-то еще, Финрод коротким жестом просил подождать, и эльф замирал как статуя, пока государь дописывал строчку или заканчивал какое-то другое дело. Финрод почти никогда не смотрел на своих посетителей, пока их выслушивал, он устремлял взгляд в пространство перед собой, и Нвабадашу грезилось, что государь даже там видит столбики цифр, линии карты или может список поручений, с которым он время от времени сверялся. Отвечая, Финрод всегда глядел в лицо собеседнику, вне зависимости от его чина или происхождения. Ородрет даже не посмотрел на Иридана, когда велел тому проводить Нвабадаша! Финрод, Нвабадаш теперь был уверен, всегда видел и помнил тех, кто находился вокруг него.</p><p class="western">В руках у Нвабадаша лежала небольшая стопка записок на дешевой бумаге из тростника. Каждый лист покрывали ровные строчки рун, в которых Нвабадаш вот уже битый час пытался разобраться. «Прочти и скажи, что ты об этом думаешь,» – велел Финрод, прежде чем погрузиться в пучину собственных дел.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш старался. Крючки и закорючки, которыми на синдарине записывали целые слова, он выучил еще на границе. Кое-как он мог написать даже собственное имя, водя пальцем по крупе, которую вообще-то надо было перебрать. Но вот с чтением не заладилось. Нвабадаш шевелил губами, старательно повторяя про себя слова, которые он уже успел разобрать. Потом кусочек нового слова. Потом всё вместе. Потом к новому слову, точно бусина на нитку, добавлялась новая закорючка, и всё повторялось заново. Он выбрал самую короткую записку, следил за местом, на которым остановился, сразу двумя пальцами, и всё равно дело не шло.</p><p class="western">Он механически повторял разобранное вот уже который раз, и вдруг у него в голове вспыхнула фраза. «Илария из лавки мелочей для дома копирует запахи моих масел, только берет не цветочные, а обычное растительное и придаёт чарами нужный запах...» Слова прозвучали настолько знакомо, Нвабадаш будто услышал голос, произносящий их. Он уставился в конец записки, и будто по волшебству последние несколько закорючек превратились в имя.</p><p class="western">– <span>Олвен?!</span></p><p class="western">– <span>Вижу, ты дочитал.</span></p><p class="western">Нвабадаш поднял голову. Финрод смотрел на него, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку своего широкого кресла.</p><p class="western">– <span>Не до конца, – сознался он. </span></p><p class="western">– <span>А, ну я тебе так расскажу. Олвен хочет, чтобы я запретил даме по имени Илария копировать ее изобретения. Наши законы про такие случаи ничего не говорят, я вопросами торговли не занимаюсь – это дело городского совета, но без ответа оставить ее письмо я не могу. Честно говоря, я бы мог передать его на рассмотрение в совет и сопроводить своими доводами за или против, но стоит ли? Не могу решить, и в этом мне нужна твоя помощь, Нвабадаш. </span></p><p class="western">Нвабадаш не удержался и быстро пролистал оставшиеся записки. Вроде бы написаны не одной и той же рукой.</p><p class="western">– <span>То есть, все эти письма... – он должен был удостовериться. </span></p><p class="western">– <span>Доносы, – подтвердил Финрод. – Нашей общей подруге принадлежит всего один, но остальные тоже весьма занимательные.</span></p><p class="western">Нвабадаш уставился на зажатые в руках листы бумаги. Он никак не мог понять, то ли ему доверили что-то очень важное, то ли заставили потратить время на мусор, которому дорога в камин.</p><p class="western">– <span>Хочешь знать, почему я велел тебе ими заняться?</span></p><p class="western">Нвабадаш кивнул. Глаза у Финрода потеплели, он улыбнулся.</p><p class="western">– <span>У доносчиков самый разборчивый почерк. </span></p><p class="western">Нвабадаш припомнил, как тяжело ему далась всего одна фраза из одной записки, и убедился в мудрости государя. Он видел краем глаза некоторые сообщения на столе у Финрода. Строчки в них напоминали сплошную затейливо изгибающуюся линию, будто писал это пьяный орк, который как все орки к тому же неграмотный. Как это прочитать?</p><p class="western">– <span>Кроме того, я действительно не знаю, что с ними делать. Вот например Олвен. Цветочные масла, которые она использует, гораздо дороже, чем обычное растительное, и составы, которыми она торгует, получаются более дорогими, чем то, что предлагает Илария. Выходит, что Илария забирает у Олвен часть покупателей, причем копирует ее же идеи, а не придумывает что-то собственное. Нужно ли мне в это вмешиваться? </span></p><p class="western">Нвабадаш задумался.</p><p class="western">– <span>А почему бы Олвен тоже не начать пользоваться чарами? – наконец спросил он. </span></p><p class="western">– <span>Полагаю, она не может, – сказал Финрод. – Это довольно сложно, а у Олвен нет особой склонности к чародейству. </span></p><p class="western">Мысли были медленными и ленивыми будто осенние жуки. Не помогало даже осознание, что вот она – возможность наконец стать полезным. Нвабадаш помучился еще немного и сдался.</p><p class="western">– <span>Прости, государь, но я совсем не разбираюсь в этом масле, цветочном или еще каком, так что советчик из меня плохой, – покаялся он. </span></p><p class="western">Финрод пожал плечами.</p><p class="western">– <span>Необязательно во всём разбираться, чтобы принять верное решение. Скажу проще, Нвабадаш, разве ты не хочешь отблагодарить Олвен за подаренную одежду? Я слышал, там набрался целый большой сундук. Реши в ее пользу. Иларии от этого хуже не станет, просто в следующий раз она не будет копировать чужое, а придумает свое.</span></p><p class="western">Нвабадаш поскорее перебрал в памяти всё, что знал про эльфов и подарки. В некоторых случаях действительно было принято отдаривать, но ведь Олвен даже не намекнула, что ждет чего-то взамен!</p><p class="western">– <span>Подарки были на мое совершеннолетие, – сказал он. </span></p><p class="western">Всё это было совсем не похоже на Финрода. Нвабадаш не понимал, что именно не так, но разговор с каждой минутой становился всё более странным. Он похолодел. Неужели случилось непоправимое, и под видом государя теперь скрывается кто-то другой?</p><p class="western">– <span>Скажи, Нвабадаш, неужели тебе совсем не хочется изменить хоть одну жизнь? – неожиданно спросил Финрод. – Рядом со мной у тебя будет много таких возможностей. Ты встретишь эльфов, которые нуждаются в помощи, и тех, кто, скажем так, сбился с пути. Разве тебе не хочется взять всё в свои руки? Вмешаться, если мне не хватает времени, заслужить чью-нибудь благодарность и любовь?</span></p><p class="western">– <span>И все равно я плохой советчик, – упрямо повторил Нвабадаш. </span></p><p class="western">Финрод рассматривал его несколько мгновений, а потом вдруг светло улыбнулся, и в комнате разом стало легче дышать.</p><p class="western">– <span>Это было испытание, мой дорогой Нвабадаш, и ты его прошел, – сказал он.</span></p><p class="western">Нвабадаш уставился на смятые доносы, которые он, сам того не замечая, зажал в кулаке, и почувствовал, что щеки наливаются жаром.</p><p class="western">– <span>Впрочем, от занятия тебя это не освобождает, – безжалостно добавил Финрод. – Я хочу, чтобы ты научился читать, а у доносчиков, как ни крути, самый разборчивый почерк. </span></p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш просидел над ненавистными письмами несколько дней. Олвен уже закончила его обновки. Однажды они просто появились в комнате, аккуратно сложенные на крышку большого резного сундука на ножках. Целительница предусмотрительно составила из них наборы, умело сочетая цвета и оттенки, но Нвабадаш тут же все перемешал, и в сундук вещи отправились, рассортированные по своей видовой принадлежности: рубашки лежали с рубашками, штаны со штанами. Конечно, цветовые различия было трудновато разглядеть под слабым светом лампы, которую он себе выпросил у какого-то слуги, пойманного в коридоре, но ни разу Нвабадаш не увидел неодобрения или насмешки в глазах Финрода. Мышка по-прежнему помогала ему привести непокорную гриву в нарядный вид, и каждое слияние их разумов проходило для Нвабадаша всё легче и легче. Он уже не сидел на ледяном полу, пытаясь отдышаться, а сразу шел по делам. Нвабадаш почти смирился с мыслью, что во дворце полезны совсем другие навыки, чем в лесу, и приготовился провести за чтением доносов хоть год, хоть два, тем более он стал находить в них довольно забавные места, как Финрод внезапно объявил:</p><p class="western">– <span>Эйлинель из дома Плюща слышит подозрительные шорохи в пустых комнатах своего жилища и беспокоится, что там могут скрываться искаженные эльфы. Она приглашает нас увидеть всё собственными глазами и помочь несчастным, которых мы возможно найдем. </span></p><p class="western">Первое, о чем Нвабадаш подумал, была невыполнимая постановка задачи. Что они с Финродом увидят, если благородная Эйлинель жаловалась только на шорохи? Звуки невидимые, именно поэтому их слушают, а не рассматривают! Вторая мысль была об Измененных. Они ведь ушли в колдовской лес десять лет назад. Они обещали уйти. Они очень этого хотели...</p><p class="western">– <span>В Нарготронде остались Измененные?! </span></p><p class="western">– <span>Я так не думаю, – признался Финрод. – Это непохоже на них – жить настолько тихо, никому не показываясь на глаза и не оставляя следов. Другое дело, что горожанам теперь кажется, что за любым непонятным звуком скрываются эти существа. Некоторые думают, что их давно пропавшие друзья и родичи сумели выжить благодаря подземным тварям, остались, когда все остальные ушли, и теперь боятся показаться на глаза. Это довольно грустно. Когда мы пришли по льду из Благословенного края, многие потеряли близких во время этого испытания, и теперь эльфы, вопреки голосу разума, надеются снова встретить тех, кто провалился в ледяную щель или утонул, хотя твари всё это время жили у корней горы, которая позже стала нашим домом. </span></p><p class="western">– <span>Значит, это игра воображения и ничего больше, – подытожил Нвабадаш. У него будто гора с плеч свалилась. Финрод не воспринимает всерьез эту всеобщую охоту на Измененных, а значит, настоящими поисками никто заниматься не станет.</span></p><p class="western">– <span>Получается так. </span></p><p class="western">Эйлинель из дома Плюща жила в большом светлом доме со множеством окон. На месте Измененных, которых тут разумеется не было, Нвабадаш тоже поселился бы в таком месте, где полно выходов на спасительный отвесный склон. С другой стороны, все эти хрупкие статуэтки, стеклянные столики, расписные стены, делали дом совершенно непригодным для существ, которые чуть что начинают размахивать щупальцами. Служанка из нандор, чья кожа отливала молодой листвой, вела их по длинной веренице богато убранных комнат, а Нвабадаш вертел головой и находил всё больше подтверждений, что богатая дама просто привлекает к себе внимание. Разложила бы отраву от мышей, раз уж всякое мерещится!</p><p class="western">Остановились они в просторной зале, где перед огромным камином сидели на стульях с высокими резными спинками девушка и женщина. Похожие друг на друга как мать и дочь. Или как две сестры. Обе в зеленых платьях, одно из которых Нвабадаш уже видел на злосчастном чаепитии, куда привела его Олвен.</p><p class="western">– <span>Я Эйлинель из дома Плюща, – сказала женщина с прозрачными, совсем не как у большинства нолдор, глазами. Она обращалась к Нвабадашу, и в ее голосе, как и раньше, звучала глубокая грусть. – Мне показалось, что в прошлый раз ты мог не запомнить все имена. Нас было слишком много. Кстати, а это моя дочь Эльдис. </span></p><p class="western">Как и ее мать, девушка встала со своего сидения, напоминающего трон, когда гости подошли поближе.</p><p class="western">– <span>Ты давно не навещал нас, государь, – Эльдис обратилась к Финроду будто к старому знакомому. – Неужели мы теперь так и будем видеть тебя только по делу?</span></p><p class="western">Финрод вовсе не рассердился, услышав такой упрек! Он ответил девушке на заморском языке, который Нвабадаш так и не выучил, и оба рассмеялись.</p><p class="western">– Я очень рада, что государь привел тебя сегодня.</p><p class="western">Он вздрогнул, услышав ее негромкий голос у своего плеча. Когда Эйлинель успела подойти так близко? Нвабадаш неохотно повернулся к ней, перестав глазеть на то, как Финрод с явным интересом беседовал с высокородной девицей.</p><p class="western">– Я бы хотела поговорить с тобой наедине, – сказала Эйлинель. – Пожалуйста, Нвабадаш.</p><p class="western">Ему никогда еще никто не говорил пожалуйста... Нвабадаш почувствовал, как кончики ушей непроизвольно шевельнулись, пытаясь уловить витающие в воздухе отголоски несбыточного, невозможного слова. Зачем кому-то просить его, когда можно просто приказать?</p><p class="western">Эйлинель сделала жест в сторону неприметной двери возле камина.</p><p class="western">– Идем. Я не задержу тебя надолго.</p><p class="western">Шагая за ней, Нвабадаш не удержался и оглянулся на оставшуюся позади пару. Бесстыжая девица уже взяла Финрода под руку, и теперь словно почуяла на себе чужой взгляд. Эльдис коротко посмотрела на Нвабадаша, и он с трудом поверил своим глазам – между пухлыми рубиновыми губками на мгновение мелькнул язычок. Она показала ему язык! Нвабадаш покачал головой и ускорил шаг. Чем быстрее он выслушает Эйлинель, тем быстрее вернется, и они с Финродом покинут этот дом. Скорее, скорее, а то как бы чего не вышло!</p><p class="western">В комнатке за камином совсем не было мебели. Небольшая лампа под потолком еле разгоняла полумрак, который сгустился, когда Эйлинель плотно прикрыла за ними тяжелую деревянную дверь.</p><p class="western">– Знаю, ты совсем не ожидаешь то, что я собираюсь тебе сказать, но выслушай пожалуйста до конца, – быстро проговорила она.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш хмуро уставился на нее. Причем тут он? Важными вопросами занимается Финрод. Всеми вопросами, раз уж на то пошло.</p><p class="western">– Мы с твоей матушкой были подругами, Нвабадаш. Ты необыкновенно похож на нее, – сказала Эйлинель. – Она пропала еще до твоего рождения. По-моему, она даже не знала, что у нее появишься ты. У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, когда я тебя увидела. После стольких лет без единой вести, благодаря то ли чуду, то ли провидению, к нам возвращаешься ты, её сын.</p><p class="western">Эйлинель была права. Он действительно не ожидал, что разговор примет именно такой оборот.</p><p class="western">– Я долго думала, как лучше рассказать тебе о ней, и решила, что наверное лучше будет сказать всё как есть. Ты ведь почти не помнишь ее, Нвабадаш. Ты не знаешь даже ее имени. Я могу рассказать тебе о нашей юности в Благословенном крае, о том, что она любила. Наверняка ты увидишь в себе отголоски ее крови, поймешь, что унаследовал от нее не только лицо. Связь между родителями и детьми столь сильна, что даже тьма не в силах её разорвать...</p><p class="western">– Не надо.</p><p class="western">Он с трудом узнал собственный голос.</p><p class="western">– Что? Но почему?</p><p class="western">– У меня нет матери. Всё, что я помню, это темноволосая эльфийка, которую я в детстве я видел издалека.</p><p class="western">– Это неправильно, Нвабадаш! Они не имели права забирать у тебя мать. Хорошо, что теперь ты сможешь вернуть её хотя бы так.</p><p class="western">Он не знал, как сказать, чтобы Эйлинель поняла. Все эльфы ловко обращались со словами, но то эльфы, а то Нвабадаш.</p><p class="western">– Прости, что не оправдал твоих ожиданий, госпожа.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш развернулся и вышел. Финрод явно не ожидал увидеть его так скоро. Он уже расположился в одном из кресел перед камином, Эльдис сидела напротив, слуга расставлял на появившемся между ними столике еду и напитки. Финрод бросил один взгляд на стоящую у Нвабадаша за спиной Эйлинель, и мгновенно поднялся.</p><p class="western">– Спасибо за гостеприимство, милый друг, – он коротко поклонился Эльдис, которая выглядела растерянной, и подошел к Нвабадашу. – Вижу, ты закончил своё дело. Мы можем идти?</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш кивнул, борясь с желанием ухватить Финрода за руку. Можно ли им уйти? Им нужно уйти!</p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western">На обратной дороге Нвабадаш долго сдерживал копящуюся внутри досаду, пока наконец не решился выплеснуть хоть чуть-чуть.</p><p class="western">– И часто тебя так отвлекают под предлогом, что у них завелись то ли мыши, то ли гоблины?</p><p class="western">Финрод помолчал.</p><p class="western">– Нечасто. Это была невинная ложь, Нвабадаш. Я не был занят чем-то настолько важным, чтобы нельзя было отвлечься. Разумеется, я знал, что никаких искаженных эльфов в Нарготронде давно уже не осталось, но почему бы просто не сходить в гости, раз уж зовут?</p><p class="western">«Напрасная трата времени,» – хотел сказать Нвабадаш, но промолчал. Финроду видимо нравилось ходить в гости. Наверняка он еще соберется, а если сейчас слишком много жаловаться, то больше и не возьмет. Почему-то Нвабадашу совсем не хотелось, чтобы Финрод шел туда один.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Внезапное решение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Середина лета отгорела своё, и в преддверии неминуемой осени пришли холодные росы. Солнце по-прежнему вставало каждое утро, но светило как будто в полсилы. Горные травы зеленели как раньше, но их медвяно пахнущие цветки увяли, а новые бутоны так и не появились. Нвабадаш теперь почти не бывал на поверхности, и увидел сначала не сами перемены, а их последствия.</p><p class="western">На маленькой террасе, где Финрод любил обедать в хорошую погоду, появился шатер. Тарелки с едой теперь приносили под куполообразными металлическими крышками. Легкие холодные блюда куда-то пропали, вместо них подавали горячее мясо, которое истекало ароматным растопленным жирком. Как-то раз Нвабадаш заметил, что в куртке больше не жарко, и сел в ней за стол, вместо того чтобы аккуратно повесить ее на спинку стула. Расплывчатая мысль, вот уже пару дней не дававшая покоя, вдруг оформилась, и Нвабадаш застыл с полной ложкой в руке.</p><p class="western">– <span>В чем дело, друг мой? – ласково спросил Финрод. – Что тебя так сильно удивило? </span></p><p class="western">Нвабадаш робко улыбнулся. Он хотел бы рассказать, но как подобрать слова, чтобы Финрод смог в полной мере разделить его восторг?</p><p class="western">– <span>Я только что почувствовал, как движется время, – произнес он. – Я вернулся в Нарготронд в разгар лета, а сейчас оно почти закончилось... </span></p><p class="western">– <span>Верно.</span></p><p class="western">Нвабадаш помотал головой и нетерпеливо принялся объяснять.</p><p class="western">– <span>Раньше у меня только менялись обязанности. Зимой готовишься к лету, летом запасаешься к зиме. Будто колесо вращается. Всегда одно и то же. Потом я попал на границу к Румилу, там было по-другому. Там я должен был ждать, пока закончатся десять лет, и время не двигалось вперед, </span><span><span>только утекало как вода из кувшина</span></span><span>. А сейчас я с тобой, и я чувствую, как что-то меняется...</span></p><p class="western">– <span>Мне кажется, это ты меняешься, Нвабадаш, – сказал Финрод после недолгого молчания. – </span><span><span>С каждым днем ты становишься... всё более хорошим помощником.</span></span></p><p class="western">
  <span>Нвабадаш расслабился. Он бы не хотел превратиться в кого-то другого, но если речь шла о новых умениях, которые сделают его незаменимым для государя, тогда он был согласен. </span>
</p><p class="western">– <span>Я пишу плохо, – напомнил он, внимательно глядя на Финрода. </span></p><p class="western">Пару дней назад с вощеной дощечкой, на которой Нвабадаш старательно выцарапывал синдарские закорючки, произошло несчастье. Она вылетела у него из рук и разбилась об стену рядом с камином. Нвабадаш выкрикнул ей вслед длинное орочье ругательство.</p><p class="western">– <span>С обучением придется повременить, – сказал Финрод. – Через три дня мы с тобой отправимся в путешествие. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про моего друга и родича, который правит в Хитлуме? Хочу навестить его. </span></p><p class="western">Нвабадаш не помнил. У государя было чересчур много родичей, и большинство правили тем или иным куском Белерианда. Заучивать теперь всех?</p><p class="western">– <span>А если мы не успеем вернуться? – Нвабадаш втянул носом стылый воздух, который с каждым днем становился всё более пустым – ветер приносил всё меньше запахов, окружавшие Нарготронд горы и леса постепенно засыпали. – Снег ляжет, и мы застрянем там до весны.</span></p><p class="western">Нвабадаш знал, что Финрод всегда возвращался до первого снега и проводил зиму в своем городе. Почему же он собрался в дальний путь так поздно? Дольше в дороге проведет, чем в гостях! Надо его отговорить...</p><p class="western">– <span>Не застрянем, а погостим. Там будет много молодых эльфов. Тебе понравится. Научим тебя ходить на лыжах.</span></p><p class="western">– <span>На лыжах я умею, – буркнул он. </span></p><p class="western">За кого Финрод его принимает? На севере, где обосновались многочисленные орочьи племена и вырос Нвабадаш, зима была восемь месяцев в году. Как еще, по мнению этого эльфа, там передвигались?</p><p class="western">– <span>А снежную крепость умеешь строить?</span></p><p class="western">– <span>Нет.</span></p><p class="western">– <span>Вот видишь, – Финрод широко улыбнулся. – Или ты хочешь остаться и подождать меня в Нарготронде? </span></p><p class="western">Нвабадаш вздрогнул. Финрод никогда его не наказывал, даже за разбитую в приступе гнева дощечку для письма. Неужели уедет без него?</p><p class="western">– <span>Не хочешь ехать в Хитлум – я не собираюсь тебя заставлять. Поможешь Олвен в лавке. А я повеселюсь на празднике Перелома Зимы, – безжалостно добавил государь. </span></p><p class="western">Нвабадаш мрачно уставился на него. И как безобидный разговор сумел зайти в настолько неприятное русло? В голове сами собой возникла картина, от которой кровь застыла в жилах: нарядная эльфийка, похожая на Эльдис, берет Финрода под руку и уводит в сторону, а Финрод и не против.</p><p class="western">– <span>Я тоже хочу на праздник, – соврал он. </span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">– <span>Тебе там понравится!</span></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Нвабадаш заподозрил, что его провели.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Путь на север</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Финрод обещал, что дорога займет всего пару недель. Всего. Как будто к четырнадцати дням в седле применимо это слово. Но спорить Нвабадаш не стал, его в последнее время и так слишком часто тянула за язык неведомая злая сила. «В них же ничего не поместится!» – воскликнул Нвабадаш, когда увидел приготовленные для него седельные сумки. «Я ей не нравлюсь, можно мне другую лошадь?» – попросил он, когда тонкая гнедая кобыла не стала дожидаться, пока Нвабадаш заберется к ней на спину, вырвала поводья и ушла на другой конец загона.</p><p class="western">Хорошо хоть, что три дня, отведенные на подготовку, он провел на королевской конюшне и терпение испытывал не государево, а всего лишь старшего конюха. Казалось, это был самый невозмутимый эльф во всем Нарготронде. «Бери только самое необходимое, остальное раздобудешь на месте». Нвабадаш слегка робел под его тяжелым, будто скала, взглядом, но советы конюх давал хорошие. «Поухаживай за ней, подарок принеси, она все-таки девушка». Так одну из двух сумок пришлось целиком отдать под мелкие сладкие яблоки. Во вторую кое-как поместилось немного белья, гребешок и кусок мыла. Золотые цепочки, которые он каждый день вплетал в косы, Нвабадаш положил в мешочек и повесил на шею, спрятав под одеждой. Механическая мышка сверкнула на него черными глазками-бусинками и юркнула в сумку с вещами. Нвабадаш огорченно цыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Если подруга обиделась, он это заслужил.</p><p class="western">Первый день пути оказался непримечательным. Небольшой отряд спустился с гор и порядком углубился в Хранимую равнину. На ночлег остановились задолго до сумерек. Нвабадаш не удивился. Он уже знал, что эльфы не жгут костры по ночам, когда яркая огненная точка выдает место их лагеря на мили окрест. С другой стороны, горячего поесть хочется каждому, поэтому в дороге ужин был ранний.</p><p class="western">Лошадей устроили на краю небольшой березовой рощи. Нвабадаш привязал повод к низко растущей ветке, и его тут же окликнул ближайший эльф:</p><p class="western">– Оставь, я о ней сам позабочусь. Только сумки сними.</p><p class="western">– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Нвабадаш. Рябинка хоть и согласилась нести его, до полного взаимопонимания им было далеко.</p><p class="western">Он отыскал взглядом Финрода. Бывший король сноровисто расседлывал свою серую кобылу. На золотых волосах, заплетенных в простую косу, играли лучи, пробившиеся сквозь негустую листву. Нвабадаш полюбовался всего мгновение и отвернулся. Еще не хватало, чтобы остальные заметили, как он таращится на государя.</p><p class="western">– Чего застыл? Иди набери сучьев для костра, – поторопил его эльф, который обещал присмотреть за Рябинкой.</p><p class="western">Что еще оставалось делать? Нвабадаш бросил свои сумки в густую траву и пошел.</p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш бродил по необычайно чистой роще и старательно гнал мысли о том, что по его вине весь отряд останется без горячего ужина. Густой подлесок давал много палых веток, но его будто прочесали частым гребнем. Над головой воздух полнился лесными трелями. Нвабадаш задумчиво посмотрел вверх. Неужели всё потаскали? Потом глянул на зажатые в кулаке два чахлых прутика. Костер на таком не разведешь. Он отбросил прутики в сторону и задумался. Нарезать старых ветвей у того же орешника? Дымить будет нещадно, сигнальный огонь получится, а не костер. Зато поедят... Тоже не годится. В отряде у Румила никогда не трогали живые деревья. И здесь за такое не похвалят.</p><p class="western">Захотелось побиться головой о старую березу. Вдруг упадет какое-нибудь ненужное гнездо, и не придется возвращаться с пустыми руками. Нвабадаш нехотя повернул в сторону, откуда пришел. Не ночевать же прямо здесь, под кустиком бузины. А если кто-нибудь упрекнет его в недостаточном старании, пусть сам отправляется на поиски!</p><p class="western">Чутье подсказывало, что лагерь вот-вот покажется из-за поредевших стволов. Нвабадаш выпрямился и поднял голову. Потом повел носом, принюхиваясь. К потускневшим в конце лета лесным запахам примешивался еще один, лесу вовсе не свойственный. Нвабадаш ускорил шаг, все еще не веря, отказываясь верить...</p><p class="western">– Идет! – завопил чей-то голос, и Нвабадаш вылетел на поляну, где вокруг небольшого костра стояли и сидели эльфы. Довольные эльфы. С мисками и ложками в руках. На дне снятого с огня котелка поблескивали остатки похлебки.</p><p class="western">– Ну знаете ли... – собственный голос показался чужим, слишком тонким.</p><p class="western">– В этой роще даже на растопку ничего не найдешь, – Финрод подошел и обнял одной рукой за плечи. – Здесь часто останавливаются на ночлег путники, идущие на север. Поэтому дрова мы привезли с собой. Хватит до самых предгорий.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш уставился на него, напряженный как струна. В руки кто-то сунул миску с едой, он даже не посмотрел. Финрод повел его в сторону, и Нвабадаш был этому рад. По крайней мере, так не выглядело, будто он сбегает.</p><p class="western">– Кстати, я заметил, что ты путешествуешь налегке, – сказал государь, и Нвабадаш непонимающе нахмурился. – Ешь, пока не остыло.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш подчинился, легко и привычно, глотая наверное вкусную похлебку словно воду. Что бы ни произошло, едой пренебрегать нельзя. Вдруг завтра совсем никакой не будет. Хотя уже ясно, что съестными припасами эльфы тоже запаслись. Везут в своих огромных седельных сумках, на которые Нвабадаш, поглощенный слежкой за своевольной Рябинкой, даже не обратил внимание.</p><p class="western">– Нолдор любят шутки. Как и все эльфы, – сказал Финрод. – Не сердись на них и не беспокойся о времени, которое мы проведем в Хитлуме. Попрошу пару швей у Фингона, и будешь ты у меня нарядный.</p><p class="western">– Не в нарядах дело, – буркнул Нвабадаш. Разумеется, дело было в нарядах. Кому охота выглядеть оборванцем в гостях у государева родича, еще одного эльфийского короля?</p><p class="western">– Кстати, я тоже путешествую налегке, – неожиданно признался Финрод. – Гораздо удобнее хранить запас одежды в доме у друзей и родственников, а в дорогу взять побольше еды и дров.</p><p class="western">– Одеяла у меня тоже нет, – сказал Нвабадаш. Во время сборов он решил, что вполне хватит плаща. Завернуться в него – и уже совсем не холодно даже в осеннюю ночь. Теперь собственный выбор вызывал сомнения. Как бы не получилось, что все остальные будут спать как приличные эльфы, и только он... будто какой-то бродяга.</p><p class="western">– Я поделюсь, – пообещал Финрод. – Идем, палатки мы тоже поставили, пока ты по роще гулял.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш пропустил мимо ушей несправедливое обвинение. Гораздо больше, чем упрек в лености, его интересовало совсем другое. Финрод поделится своим одеялом. Спасибо за беспокойство, государь, но где в таком случае будешь спать ты? В тесноте да не в обиде, так ведь говорят? Ты ведь это имеешь в виду? Нвабадаш почувствовал, как сердце замирает, сладко и томительно. Ему доводилось уже чувствовать тепло Финрода, его запах, но все это было вскользь, как бы между делом. Ни разу не было возможности, чтобы остановиться, замереть и распробовать то, чего ему желать не полагалось.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш мысленно поблагодарил шутников, которые снарядили его в дальний путь как на прогулку. Финрод обещал, что дорога в Хитлум займет всего пару недель. Почему так мало?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Руины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Нвабадаш втайне считал, что Хранимая равнина могла быть чуточку ровнее. На севере он вырос, каждый день глядя на плоскую, как стол, бескрайнюю пустошь. Она убегала к самому горизонту, в какую сторону ни посмотри, и конца ей не находилось, сколько ни шагай. Орки говорили, что Мэнгилик Жол, Вечную Дорогу, невозможно покинуть на двух ногах. Нужны хотя бы четыре, как у лошади, а лучше шестнадцать, как у собачьей упряжки.</p><p class="western">Хранимая равнина видимо считала себя сестрой горным хребтам, которые сурово смотрели сверху вниз на севере и юге. Она то и дело бугрилась, пытаясь произвести на свет пусть не гору, высокий холм, но чаще всего получались даже не холмы, а возвышенности с пологими, зато длинными склонами. Нвабадаш чувствовал каждый подъем и спуск, когда обвыкшееся тело вдруг наклонялось в седле или откидывалось назад. Несильно. Нвабадаш давно перестал следить за тем, чтобы не свалиться с лошади. Уже два дня как. Теперь он проводил время, прислушиваясь к разговорам вокруг него, которые неизменно велись на синдарине. По большей части, эльфы обсуждали каких-нибудь общих знакомых. Бессмысленное занятие, но чем еще было заняться, когда почти не вылезаешь из седла? Нвабадаш пробовал глазеть по сторонам, но почти сразу бросил. Земные складки, которыми была покрыта равнина, обманывали зрение: проводили границу, обещали конец пути там, где его в помине не было. Нвабадашу это не нравилось.</p><p class="western">Он бы ни за что не назвал землю, по которой они путешествовали, равниной. Скорее, холминой! Наверное, эльфы так привыкли к своим горам, что любое место, где за целый день ни разу не уткнешься носом в отвесную каменную стену, казалось им достаточно ровным. Нвабадаш понимал, что нолдор никогда не видели настоящий север, иначе придумали бы имя получше, и эта мысль его щекотала его изнутри.</p><p class="western">Вечером он забывал о «холмине» и тем более скуке. Финрод расчесывал перед сном длинные золотые пряди, и лучики света из маленького фонарика, висевшего под сводом палатки, переливались по ним точно крошечные искорки. Нвабадаш старался не глазеть и торопливо приводил в порядок собственную жесткую гриву, и внутри все дрожало от мысли, что государь обычно готовится ко сну в одиночестве, в уединении собственных покоев, и его таким никто больше не видит. Потом Финрод прижимался к нему под одеялом, одним на двоих, и Нвабадаш старательно сохранял неподвижность, чтобы не потревожить его чуткий сон. Государь легко засыпал на твердой неровной земле, но все равно хотелось уложить его на постель, свежую, шелковистую и приятную для тела.</p><p class="western">Кроме того, что ночевали они вместе, Финрод больше никак его не выделял, поровну деля внимание между всеми эльфами в отряде, поэтому, когда он вдруг позвал пройтись перед сном, у Нвабадаша радостно екнуло сердце. Они были в дороге всего четыре дня, однако Нвабадаш успел соскучиться по их разговорам.</p><p class="western">Оказалось, что Финрод направляется к высокому холму, единственному в округе. Идти было недалеко, не больше полумили. Густо сплетенные осенние травы, уже начинающие жухнуть, стелились им под ноги, и Нвабадаш с любопытством разглядывал темную громаду, все яснее проступающую на фоне черного звездного неба.</p><p class="western">– <span>Эта земля не всегда звалась Хранимой равниной, – сказал Финрод. – Много лет назад, когда мой народ пришел в Белерианд, она кишела орками. Сейчас ты смотришь на то, что было одним из наших форпостов. Видишь, как изрыта земля? </span></p><p class="western">Ночь была ясная, и Нвабадаш действительно видел размытый дождями, поросший травой и мелким кустарником вал, больше похожий на морщину, бороздящую склон.</p><p class="western">– <span>Мы не везде и не всегда строили могучие крепости и неприступные сторожевые башни. Если выбрать хорошее место и взяться за лопаты, можно меньше, чем за неделю, получить укрепление, которое выстоит не хуже, чем каменные стены. </span></p><p class="western">Финрод исчез в зарослях, и Нвабадаш торопливо последовал за ним. Ветви скрывали узкий проход, вымощенный плоскими камнями. За ним остатки древней тропы уводили круто вверх, и вскоре они оказались на вершине. Ее покрывал ковер из уснувших на ночь мелких цветков. Днем они наверное выглядели, будто снежная шапка. Нвабадаш вспомнил, что не увидел ее, когда они разбили лагерь неподалеку от холма. Кто-то позаботился о том, чтобы это место было потайным. Для того, кто стоял на равнине, цветы и груда камней, которую они опутали, оставались невидимы.</p><p class="western">– Теперь это курган, – сказал Финрод.</p><p class="western">Лицо его скрывала тень, но Нвабадашу не понравилась горечь, появившаяся в голосе. Он подошел ближе.</p><p class="western">– Что произошло?</p><p class="western">Финрод как будто потускнел. Даже лунный свет, лившийся на его косу, не вызывал знакомые переливы, он падал на ставшее мертвым золото и пропадал.</p><p class="western">– Храбрые воины отдали жизнь за то, во что верили. Так ли важно, как именно это случилось?</p><p class="western">– К чему бередить старые раны, государь? – тихо спросил Нвабадаш.</p><p class="western">Финрод казался ему необычайно хрупким, будто вылитым из стекла, и хотелось прижать его к груди, стереть паутину из теней, затянувшую прекрасный облик.</p><p class="western">– Враг везде оставляет свои отметины, – медленно произнес Финрод. – На земле, на телах, в сердце. В Хитлуме ты можешь встретить еще одного моего родича. Маэдрос был пленником у Моргота. Три года он провел в темной твердыне, пока не спасся благодаря отваге Фингона. Когда Маэдрос вернулся к нам, я не узнал его. Тело его было измучено пытками, а дух искалечен. Мне казалось, я смотрю на руины любимого дома, дочерна сожженные врагом, оскверненные, где только призраки прошлого блуждают среди развалин. Со временем, конечно, даже на пепелище возвращается жизнь, но разбросанные камни уже не превратятся в стены, которыми были, и все, что нам остается, это память...</p><p class="western">– Я никогда не бывал в Ангбанде, – сказал Нвабадаш, – и не слышал, чтобы оттуда возвращались. Орки, которые уходят на службу туда, считаются мертвецами.</p><p class="western">– Ты прав, мой друг, оттуда не возвращаются, – горько усмехнулся Финрод, – и Маэдрос тоже сгинул во мраке Ангбанда, а мы просто научились любить того, кто к нам вернулся, как брата.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш осторожно взял его за руку. Ладонь у Финрода покрывали старые мозоли от меча и тетивы, а может и арфы, кузнечного молота. Нвабадаш ведь почти не знал, как жил государь десять лет назад, двадцать, сто. Что ему было милее: охота, война или ремесла, которыми славился его народ. Финрод повернул голову, Нвабадаш увидел его лицо и почувствовал, как сердце падает в пятки.</p><p class="western">– Маэдрос провел в плену три года, я – меньше месяца, а ты – почти сорок лет. Скажи мне, Нвабадаш, как ты, эльф, не видевший благого света Дерев, оказался сильнее нас обоих?</p><p class="western">Хватка у Финрода была стальная, но Нвабадаш упрямо не разжимал и не ослаблял свою.</p><p class="western">– Ты непохож на эльдар, но может быть в этом твой секрет? Тьма проникала в тебя по капле, и теперь ты к ней нечувствителен? Почему тогда всем остальным это не помогает?</p><p class="western">– О чем ты? – прошептал Нвабадаш, и в этот миг Финрод запел.</p><p class="western">Чары взметнулись вокруг них, словно сиреневая дымка, и хотя Нвабадаш ничего кроме нее не видел, для Финрода все было иначе. Он глядел перед собой круглыми глазами, и по искаженному от ужаса лицу медленно текли слезы. Нвабадаш не смел мешать. Еще не хватало, лезть колдуну под руку. Он молча дрожал, но когда все закончилось, он шагнул вплотную к Финроду, и тот осел к нему в руки.</p><p class="western">– Сколько бы раз я не увидел эту резню, все равно не могу привыкнуть, – пробормотал Финрод.</p><p class="western">– Зачем ты делаешь себе больно? – Нвабадаш бережно провел по напряженной спине.</p><p class="western">– Разве непонятно? – Финрод криво усмехнулся и опустил голову ему на плечо, будто сдаваясь. – Или тебе никогда не являются в памяти картины, которые ты предпочел бы забыть?</p><p class="western">– Очень редко, – признался Нвабадаш. – Думаешь, я стал таким, как они?</p><p class="western">– Нет, конечно, – быстро возразил Финрод и добавил. – Но я прекрасно помню, как ты слизывал с меня кровь.</p><p class="western">Нвабадаш нахмурился.</p><p class="western">– Ты все неправильно понял. Я, конечно, ел иногда... всякое, но не эльфов! И не людей. Даже в голову бы такое не пришло!</p><p class="western">– И вообще, не надо было тебя трогать. Я теперь не знаю, как оправдаться перед тобой, государь. В те дни завтра наступало не для всех, а если наступало, уже никто не хотел помнить о том, что было вчера. Я не думал, что мы когда-нибудь об этом поговорим, я просто хотел попробовать самое лучшее и красивое, что видел в своей жизни. Хотя бы на вкус.</p><p class="western">– Красивое? – Финрод поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Я был измучен, избит, покрыт кровью и собственными нечистотами... Хочешь сказать, что тебе такое понравилось?</p><p class="western">– Нет, конечно, – Нвабадаш отвернулся, не в силах выдержать его взгляд. – После поединка ты светился, государь. Возле Саурона даже дневной свет меркнет, а ты светился. И я навсегда запомнил твой свет.</p><p class="western">Финрод хрипло засмеялся, и Нвабадаш удивленно посмотрел на него, смеющегося и плачущего одновременно, а потом прижал к себе, уже не думая о том, что произойдет дальше. Финрод казался ему обнаженным, несмотря на покрывающие его несколько слоев теплой одежды и колдовства. Нвабадаш хотел заслонить его собой, а потом никогда больше не вспоминать этот разговор на холме.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>